Happy Feet!
by gadhadada
Summary: the Happy Feet Knot always Tightens the Rope Relational Bonds...!
1. Chapter 1

**_HaPPy FeeT_**

* * *

 ** _Ok, Baccha Party..._**

 ** _Dada is Back ..._**

 ** _this is My First FAMILY story..._**

 ** _there is not Necessary to any Reader, Agreed with Writer Point of View/Comments/Issues..._**

 ** _its a Small Relational Knot Story where sometimes Knots becomes Tight, Sometimes Loosen, Sometimes Breaks or Sometimes again Tied..._**

 ** _Might be Like it or Not..._**

 ** _Tried to Read it..._**

 ** _its a Non Investigation Story having New Faces Of Few Characters..._**

 ** _Yes, it has DUO...!_**

* * *

 ** _Sorry but the Chappy is Small and U all got Next Chappy after Two days as now I m Posting Chappy after Two days Break..._**

 ** _may be I could not giving Individual Replies in First Two Chapters due to a Wedding in My Family but after that, Ill be available..._**

 ** _so Enjoy..._**

 ** _not MTV, but this Story..._**

 ** _heheheh_**

* * *

 ** _Heno Papa..._**

 _Small Feet having Proper Combination of Socks with Black Polished Shoes entering inside a Big Spacious room having Cleaned White Paint with Big Windows so many Wooden Furniture arranged in manner…._ _The Small Feet taking few steps and after moving inside, sat on Desired Bench…_

 _The Figure was so Involved watching outside having lush Green Grass where Two Birds Chirping continuously while a Soothing Sound arose…_

 _Voice (innocently asking): Chach mein Papa…?_

 _Papa: aur Nahi tou kya, jesy Mujhy pata chal jata hy kay Mery Gublo (started tickling on tummy with) sy Bety ko kya chahyey…_

 _Voice 1 (with laughing): hahhahaha… Papa… Nai kanein na (now sat on His Father tummy who already lying over His House Small lawn with) ummm, tou (looking sparrows with) Chilya tay Papa bhi (lying head over His Father Chest with) Mely Papa jechy hain…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _A Wet Smile appeared over Figure Lips, while a Big Crystal Ball stuck on Big Lashes, suddenly Broke and Crushed when a Soft voice coming as…_

 _Voice (Softly): Miss aa gayii…_

 _The Figure Haphazardly Wipes, Salty Drop and making Himself Attentive and Heard another Suggestion as…_

 _Voice (again in same Soft tone): Water Bottle Nikaal lo…._

 _Figure Look at the Voice Source, trying to take out His Water Bottle, Stuck around His Neck in Tension so the another Figure approached for Helping, but back off after seeing the Baby Hesitation during attempting so taking back His Position while the Water Bottle still hanging on its place whole way …_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _After around 30 minutes, the Main Talking Figure, Quietly taking Presence of Everyone and now Softly Pointing towards the Small Feet by Saying as…_

 _Voice: Kids, ye Aap Logun ka New Friend hay, Daya (Kids seeing a Chubby Kid having Soothing Eyes, Big Lashes and Fair Complexion with Good Growing Built and Body, seeing downwards, Hearing More) aur Daya, ye jo Aap ky Sath Betha hay, (Daya saw that Kid beside Him trying to Help taking out His Water Bottle few minutes Earlier, heard) ye Abhijeet hay (Abhijeet Smiled, Figure added) ye Class Monitor hain aur Aap ko jo bhi Help chahyey (still Abhijeet feels that after Glancing Him, He again see downward) (Figure added) Abhijeet sy kehyey ga aur Aap Mujh sy bhi kuch bhi keh skty hain.. Theek hay (Figure does not get any Nod from Daya so added more seeing the Same down-head as) Aap ki Mumma, Aap ko Leny aayein gii… OK…_

 _Again nothing coming so the Figure Looked Abhijeet who is giving Assurance of Everything will be Fine from His Deep Expressive Eyes, Relaxing the Figure who Smiled giving Supportive Pat over Abhijeet and then Left the Room…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The Day Ended with Small Interactions of Both Daya and Abhijeet in which Most Steps taken by Abhijeet who asked in Break about doing Lunch and during that Duration, finding No Lift Board from Other part who again Facing the Outside from Window so taking out His Lunch Box First and then Opening His Lunch Box, getting a Chips and Biscuit packs and after Opening it, making Half Chunks of Chips and Biscuits and placing it over His Lunch Box Cover, by adding Dramatically…_

 _Abhijeet: jub kuch (dramatic tone) Khaty Nahi hain tou Pait mein Baray Baray (fear way) Insect ho jaty hain (the Baby attention turned towards Him so He adds more) aur Wo Khub Roty hain.. kyunky Un ko Bhook jo lagti hay… Pait sy Un ki Shcleam ki Aaawaz bhi aati hay…._

 _The whole Statement totally Freezed the Baby who First Seeing the Information Provider about this Important Sensitive Issue who was taking Small Bites of His Chips and Biscuits and then Peep to His Tummy feeling its moving Slowly and for getting the Voice of those Hungry Insects Shouts, puts His Small Palm over His Tummy and take back the Hand…_

 _He really feels the Screams of those Hungry Insects so now seeing the Food Giver First and after finding Him Busying with His Lunch, Picking the Half of those Bites making for Him by His Bench maker in Quietness who Smiled Secretly even Abhijeet giving Juice to Him too who Drink it Smoothly either did not Opened His Water Bottle…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The Small Feet Leaving the Premises either His Neck hanging His Water Bottle still Fill with the Liquid either Clear or Colored, who knows…_

 _His Small Bag Pack still having a Lunch Box or might be Not as He did not Uttered any word about that Small Rectangular Box having Something or still Waiting at His House Kitchen Counter…._

 _Unknowingly, the Small Feet Tangled Abhijeet Palm so Sweetly as during Leaving time, He Crowded with Kids turned Tensed so the Monitor coming and Fulfilling His Duties to Secure His Class Comrade…_

 _Small Feet looked the Big Figure so taken out His Palm from the Secure Soft pad and rushed towards it, who takes Him in Her Lap either He totally Invaded His Face inside that Figure Neck…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Obviously Monitor, initially Confused but then moved to another Part where another Figure takes Him in His Lap and turned towards His Car and during sitting His Son inside it, whose Eyes Meets with Small Feet Eyes who Continuously Looking at Him with Something Unknown to Him although when He Weaved towards that Small Feet, He Instantly Hides His Eyes, Saddened the Class In- charge…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The Small Feet getting Few Sad Comments from the Bigger Figure who during Changing His Uniform asking about His Filled Water Bottle having an Orange colored Fruit Drink while 4 Yummy Small Chicken Stuffed Rolls turned Cold with that Unlimited Waiting Period with…_

 _Figure: kya hua Baccha (after changing, sat Him on Her lap with) Lunch kyun Nahi kiya…? (kissed His Son Forehead with) Bhook Nahi lagi Mery Bety ko…? Hmm… Juice bhi Nahi piya…? Ye tou Ghalat Baat hy na Daya Beta…?_

 _Daya: Mumma, Papa Cacchi mein Nahi aayein dy ab..?_

 _His Mother felt Teary after Hearing the Sad, Low, Wet Voice of His almost 4 years Son who Lost His Life Major Pillar before 35 days back where His Father when coming out from another City through Train, Accidently Died due to De-Rail of that Train Track…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Still the Small Soul does not Believe on that News after getting Everything Clear in His Presence as He knew when Anyone Died, never ever come back as the Died went towards Bhagwaan Jee, who Stayed them with Him because He needs them…._

 _She Consoles Her Son by Patting over His Head who Hide His face inside His Mother lap and with the Slow Soft pats, went to a Dreamy land…_

 _Her Mother Laid Him over Bed, Look at the Sweet, Cute, Lovable face of His Son and went to a Long back Memory Lane…!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_a Biggy Thank You to the Overwhelming Response..._**

 ** _Extremely Sorry to those Readers finding its not Upto the mark or of their Taste..._**

 ** _Dunt have a Time to Individually Thnaks Everyone so a Collective THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE..._**

 ** _the Whole Thoughts/Ideas is Writers Personal Views about a Wedding and its Aftermath Life..._**

 ** _if its Hurts anybody..._**

 ** _GD Personally Say a BIG SORRY..._**

 ** _Hope U all find this Chappy Nice..._**

 ** _MAO and SHZK Entry is a Big Surprise..._**

 ** _while Missing KRITTIKA, RAI, NANDITA, DIYA, MRF and Few Others..._**

* * *

 _Few Praising Voice, Roaming around Her, makes Her More Curious as it's Her Wedding day…_

 _Yes, the Procedure of that Traditional Scenario, Meeting Girl, a Small Engagement Ring Ceremony or few Small Eye Locks at 2/3 Shopping session…_

 _She went through Same Step by Step Rituals having Family Members, Relatives, Friends, Neighbors, Colleagues having Only Gossiping about What Positive in that Budding Relation or how many Negative points They were given to that New Knot…_

 _Obviously She has No Such Huge Dreams because of the Practicality and Background level of Her Family…_

 _The First cum Serve based Criteria already Evolved in Her house where not Only She Herself but Her Father and Brother also Playing their Part to Earning Some Amounts giving them few Fulfilled Dreams too…._

 _In Regular way, a Family approached, She Meets the Guy having Good Personality, working in a Multinational Company at Good Post but very Shy or say Serious in All Meetings…_

* * *

 _She Accepted All either Hearing few Comments of His Family Members who are Discussing this Proposal as…_

 _Brother: Baba, Main nay Inquiry karwa lii hay Larky ki… Office mein Achi Suhrat hay.. Character ki Sub nay Tareef ki.. koi Nashy ki Aadat Nahi.. Larai Jhagra bhi Nahi hay kisi sy…_

 _Father: larka Dekhny mein bhi Acha hy, Parha likha bhi hay, Achi Naukri bhi hay.._

 _Mother (added): pr, Larky ki Maa Buht Taiz lagti hay… lagta hy Bety ko Qabu mein kiya hua hay.. Dekha nahi, Aik Lafz bhi Munh sy Nahi nikla aur baar baar Bolti rahein.. Mera Beta Buht Khamosh rehta hy.. lo bhae, kya Humein Us sy Thumri sunni thi… (Father and Bro Smiled, Mother adds) bhae, kuch tou Bolta, Pooch hee leta Neha sy kuch.. pr Nahi…_

 _Brother: Aayi… aisa Nahi hy.. Office mein bhi Sub nay hee kaha kay Nehal Buht Khamosh pr Suljhi hui Tabiyet ka hy…_

 _Father: aur ye koi aisi Baat Nahi, jis pr Rishty sy Inkaar kiya jaye… Achy Log hain.. Neha ko bhi Larka Pasand hy… Humein Jaldi Mangni kr deni chahyey.. phir Shadi kay liye Thora Samy ly kr Intaizaam krny hon gy…._

 _Mother: haan haan, wesy bhi Larky ki Maa keh rahi thi.. Larky ki Naukri Dusri jagah hony wali hy…_

 _Brother: arry Meri Bholi Aayi… Us ka Transfer hony wala hy Mumbai aur Deputation pr.. yani Oonchi Post pr… Wo Neha ko Sath hee ly jaye ga…_

 _Father: phir Theek hy (to His Wife) Tum Kal Phone pr Un Logun ko Humari taraf sy Haan bol do aur Mangni ka bhi Pooch lo.. koi Date Final bhi tou krni hogi na.. phir Mahurat aur…_

 _Mother: haan haan, Sub ho jaye ga…_

 _Yes, that All will be Done happened without any Big Issues except that Groom Mother was Little Strict or Groom Personally a Quiet Person while His Married Sister was Same as found in Most Families giving Only Importance to Herself…_

* * *

 _This is the Very New Statement She found, few minutes Earlier from Her PHEERY where BARAAT already Arrived and Her Few Friends and Colleagues as She already Leave Her Job which She was Doing from almost 4 Years in a Good Renowned School as O-Level Geography Teacher…._

 _She was really Curious to Verify about the Statement of Her Fellows who already Praising about Good Looks of Groom but suddenly starting Complementing Him about His Magical Smile…._

 _Yes, She Heard Correct, They all Talking about His Magical Smile and went downstairs to taking Part in that Mesmerizing session…_

 _She Quietly Stand Up, Casually Roaming inside Her Room which was Not having None except Her, went towards Balcony which was Closed because of Her Mother Strict Clear Cut Order as in Her Views…_

 _Mother: koi nahi, Dulhan pr Roop nahi aata…_

 _Friend: pr Aunty, Neha pr tou already Roop aa chukka hy na…_

 _Mother (closing door with): haan, magar Larki ko Maa ko pata tou chaly (look at Her Prettiest Daughter in whole world in the Eye of a Mother with) kay Wo Kitna Ujla sa Chaand Apnay Ghar ly ja rahi hain…_

 _Neha Smiled on Her Mother Exaggerated Applause for Her who is just because of Some Addition of Experts Make Over giving such Sparking Stunning Look…._

* * *

 _She Hesitated Stepping outside because of Her Mother Order but the Overwhelmed Chirping of Her Friends makes Her such Strong to Break this Order by Thinking a Naughty Smirk…_

 _Neha: Rules tou Tourny kay liye hee hoty hain…_

 _She Covered Her Face from Her Outfit Dupatta, and trying to Searching the Master of that Magical Spell and in that Her Instincts feeling few Rushing Steps so just turned and in that Small Movement, Her Eyes Meets another Pair of Soothing Eyes having Big Lashes and in a bit, that Mesmerizing Smile Appeared, makes the Bride Statue…_

 _She feels that Man Smiles Deepened as now Few Females takes Him inside, Pulling Her Leg as their Smiley Naughty faces Shown but now She really Bind in that MANTER…._

* * *

 _She Tearily Smiled after Seeing Her Son who got the Same Big Soothing Eyes having Big Eye Lashes as His Father and Mesmerizing Cute Smile…_

 _She takes a Sigh and after Setting Things inside His room, went Outside and now sat on Her Easy Chair at Lounge and remembering Few Flashes too…_

* * *

 _Initial days are going such Fast either She had a Good Relation with Her Hubby who is so Sweet, Soft and Supportive even Cooperative too as He Spent His Life just to Raise His Family where He Lost His Father at Early Age and then with Continuous Struggle fulfilling Responsibilities especially Wedding of Her Sister, Purchasing a Small Nice House for His Mother which really not having a few Inch for His Wife as He did not get Residential Facilities in Mumbai because of right now, His Deputation and Transfer little Pending…_

* * *

 _Same Regular Difficulties where a New Arrival again started to Learn Everything in that New Phase of Her Life where getting a Small Switch of Light and Fan from Switch Panel to Understand the Mood Swings of Every Person not Only Resident in House although coming as Guest or Playing the Role of Inspection Team Member in just Few Days…._

 _Obviously Neha also turning Tired either Dull with Passage of time… She has such Views as She is Realistic in such Extent but it's really Difficult for Her to Confront them…_

 _Unlimited those Points added in Her Charge Sheet which She can't be Believed, any Person added in Dream either here its Included in Her List in Reality…_

* * *

 _A Small Laugh escaped from Her Wet Throat, after Reminding those Lame Claws after an Year of Her Married Life which suddenly Shuts and few tears escaped from Her Eyes…_

 _Voice: hahahahha… Neha… Tum…_

 _Neha: Aap Hasyey Nahi… Mujhy tou Khud Samjh Nahi aa raha…_

 _Nehal: Maa bhi na kya kya Soch leti hain…_

 _Neha: arry ye Sub Chorein… Main kya karun ye Batayein…_

 _Nehal: acha Main Samjhata hun Maa ko… (still smiling) kya kya ye log bhi…_

 _Next Awaiting day came, where Nehal just Convinced Her Mother that He only had an Year of His Married Life… it's not such Prolong Period to Think so Negatively about that but Her Mother said…_

 _Mother: arry, pr Apni Juhi ko dekho…_

 _Nehal: Maa, Please…. Aap kesi Baatein kr rahi hain.. Didi ki Shadi ko 3 Saal ho chuky hain…. Aur abhi tou…_

 _Mother: Mujhy kuch Nahi pata, Mujhy Nani aur Dadi aik Sath banna hy… Tum Apni Biwi ko samjhao…._

 _He really Standing with Open Mouth on that Comment as what He wanted to Understand His Wife except taking Deep Sighing on Her Mother Thoughts…_

* * *

 _Obviously Difficulties started in Neha life but still She is Managing by Her Best Choice which is Silence but day by day, She Losing Her Ability of Sealing Her Mouth…._

 _In these Irritating days, suddenly the Deputation which still in Pending, Approved giving a Fresh Breath to Couple who instantly moved towards Mumbai without much Delay…._

* * *

 _The Speedy Life of Mumbai really did not give Time to Nehal which Bored Neha and on His Husband Suggestion.. She again Applied in a Higher Secondary School, easily Appointed as She has Excellent Teaching Background…_

 _After almost 4 years of Her Married Life, She Expected Her First Baby…_

 _Naturally the days were Beautiful as Neha Mother coming for Taking Care Her even for few Weeks, Nehal Mother also came but with Same Complain as…_

 _Mother: dekha, isi liye kaha tha… us waqt ho jata tou Meri Juhi kay Bety kay Babar hoti Teri Aulad…._

 _Sometimes, Neha was really Praised Her Mother Thought who got these Unknown Vibes at Initial Meeting with Her Mother-In-Law…_

* * *

 _A Small Prince came in their Life having Same Facial looks especially His Eyes, Eye Lashes and Magical Smile of His Father which still Tied His Mother in that Mesmerizing Spell…._

 _ **Daya** , a very Soft and Sweet tone came from His Father Mouth after taking Him in His Lap, First time as Blessings of Lord for His Family…._

 _Smoothly, a Strong Loving Bond roping around DUO of Father and Son in these Small Years of Ride where the Cute Chubby Kid was More Attached with His Father rather His Mother and One Dark day, that Rope only Stayed at Small Palm having Wet Fingers and Scary Grip…._

 _She Wakes Up with Jerk after Remembering that Shocking cum Scary Call where a Rescue Member giving Her News about Break-Up of that Relation after 5 and half years…._

* * *

 _As a Practical woman, She does not giving any Chance of taking Tension about Her and now Her Only Reason of Survival, Her Son to anyone including Her Own and In-laws Families…_

 _The Office on that Sudden On-Duty Demise of His Husband, giving Ownership of that Small House to Neha and Daya while Her School Job which She already Engaged after Daya Arrival too because School Management does not Lose such Brilliant Teacher so giving Her Relaxment…_

* * *

 _She feels that it's a Better Result for All Parties as She knew, Her Son is so Pampered Child and right now, He needs a Complete Attention as still He can't get Anything except that Pain of Losing His Papa…_

 _Surprisingly, Neha Father Decided to Live with Neha in Mumbai and not Going back with His Son as Neha already Lost Her Mother Few Months back and now His Father Only Spending Oldie Life…_

 _Life coming in Proportions still having Reminance of that Strong Vacuum as after 2 Month Summer vacations, Neha Agreed His Son to again Join School who Totally Cuts Off from Everything and coming Close to His Mother More although Relaxing with His NANU too either Earlier He was Not Comfortable with Him but He gives Time to His Grand Son and now getting Good Results of that Time Span…!_


	3. Chapter 3

I am really Disappointed with Readers, They cant Accept Only 2 Chapters which giving the Background of Duo Family...

Shocking, if Readers and especially Mostly Readers Does not Liking the Story...

Tell Me Openly baccha Party, so Ill Stop it...

 **GUEST:** Nehal is Not Died in Abroad, He is in Another City and during coming back to Mumbai through Train, His Train De-Rail ffrom the Track and Fall upside, is His Reason of Death...

Thank you so very much Guys...

* * *

 _The Man Entered in a Big Room having Softer Colored Walls having Classy Furniture where a Small Soul Sleeps Calmly…. He moved Closed towards the Soul and Covered Him with Light Blue Blanket, Kissed On His Forehead while taking out a Cute Frame from the Crisp Grip of Soul having a Picture of a Beautiful Lady…_

 _He takes a Small Sigh and placing the Frame at Bed side, looked again the Small Figure and now started Setting the Bag either Checking the Desired Outfits or Shoes Properly…_

* * *

 _His Life always such Tidy, Neat and Organized as He Belonged to One of Respectable Families of this Cosmopolitan City entitled as Mumbai…_

 _His Family Mostly Involved in Business or Some Engaged with Higher Executive Post even Few already taking Part in Armed Forces too…_

 _His Father was Retrd Army General, while obviously Mother belonged to Same Status Level Person, Professionally a Doctor…._

 _His Mother does not Allowing His Only Son to move in Army or any Security Forces so He came towards Business side…_

 _Giving Pick and Drop Facility to Her Mother as She was a Consultant, He Lost His Heart to another Female Trainee Doctor doing Her Residency in Pediatric Dept…_

 _Her Mother Marked Her Son Interest and after Inquiring about the background of Girl before taking Proposal to Her house as His Father already Supported His Son Like when His Mother Discussed that matter to Him…_

* * *

 _After Satisfied, They take Proposal of their Son Accepted Easily because of Same kinda Background of Both…._

 _Without Delay, the Marriage had Done and after 2 years of their Marriage, His Parents Lost their Life in a Plane Crash…_

 _It was really Painful Time for Him but His Wife really Playing a Big Supportive Pillar Role and take Him back towards Life…_

 _He Focused His Attention towards His Business More and in those Busy days, He got the News of His First Baby Arrival…_

 _He was much Caring towards His Wife and after 3 years of Marriage, He got His First Son on His Hand…_

 _My Loving Baby,_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _, yes the Mother giving the Name after seeing the Happiest Face in-front of Her as His Husband…_

 _The Trance broke as He feels, the Small Soul over Bed Murmuring a Call as DAD, so came to Him and now Lying beside Him after taking Him in His Supportive Shell…._

* * *

 _Voice 1: Impossible…. Aisa kesy…._

 _Voice 2: I m Sorry Sir… Your Wife already knew about it.. We Suggested Her about the Baby but She Insisted that She gave You that Gift…._

 _The whole Dream broke after Getting the Horrible News that His Loving Wife at Last Stage of Chronic Cancer…_

 _He was really in the Shattering phase of His Life where at One side the Happiness of arriving a New Born while on Other, the Slowly Departing of His Better Half…_

 _Voice 1: yes, its really Shocking for Me too.. Wo Aik hafty ki Saari Choti Baari Baatein Yaad rakhta hy aur phir Un sub ko Priya sy Discussed bhi krta hy…_

 _Voice 2: Shuker hay, tum pr Nahi gaya.. jo 2 aur 2 ko bhi Saaray 3 bata dein…_

 _Voice 1: acha Bak bak Mut kr…_

 _Voice 2: shayed, Uncle pr chala gaya ho… after all Un ki Memory thi hee Zabardast…_

 _Voice 1: hmmm…_

* * *

 _A Cute tone of **DAD** comes and Both Figures stand up while Dad picked His Son in His lap who was so happy to Meet His Mother as Today is His Day to Spend whole Time with His Mother…._

 _Yes, it's Painful but, People Accepted that Death much easily than any sudden Demise as They almost Mentally Prepared…_

 _It happened in Same case either the 6 years old Kid Missing His Mom so much but from His Birth, He knew about this Tragedy…_

 _Already He called as **Sharp Shine** in His Maternal family where His **Nana** gives Him this Title…._

* * *

 _The Child Missed giving His Final Term and because of His Degrading Physical and Mental Health.. His Father Decided to takes Him Out of Country…_

 _So Now, He still in Class 2 but as He was so Sincere and already Monitor of His Class so Resumed His Position back although School Principle Offered His Father to Promote Him in Higher Class but His Father Denied as He was Not Interested to give Xtra Bar on His Son Shoulder…._

* * *

 _The Teacher called Abhijeet and telling Him about Daya and His Father Death and Suggesting Him to give Him Proper Help either Changed His Seat too which was with Daya now as Neha already came and after having Talks to His Teacher about His Son Mental Mood Swings…_

 _Another Morning comes and Both Cute Small Souls having Same Loss in their Life, Meet Each One after Assembly time…._

 _One by One Classes going on.. Abhijeet really giving Help to Daya but He found His New Friend was much Quiet and mostly Talking through His Head Movement…._

 _Break time arrived and today, when Abhijeet Opening His Bag, found No Lunch Box inside it so Uttered…_

 _Abhijeet: Lunch Kahan gaya…_

 _Daya Look at Him after Hearing his Murmur and Now Both Started to Search that Precious thing…._

 _After almost 2 minutes Searching, Daya Look at Sad Face of Abhijeet and said…_

 _Daya (sadly): Ghum gaya…_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him as after hearing Present word, today He heard a Complete Sentence having Emotions from his New Buddy so said Smilingly): Ghar pr Reh gaya hoga… pr (tense) ab Khayein kya..?_

 _Daya Look at him and then taking Out His Lunch Box and placed it over desk with…_

 _Daya: ye…_

 _Abhijeet: Tumhara Lunch…_

 _Daya nodded and then Abhijeet in Little Hesitation, Opened that Box, found Four Yummy Chicken Cheese Golden Fried Rolls giving Him a yummy Feeling…._

 _Daya again sat on His Place while Looking His Guide who started making Bites of Rolls for Daya while Eating Himself too either Today Daya Shared His Red Colored Fruit Juice to His Friend by asking…_

 _Daya: Mazy ka hy na..?_

 _Abhijeet (licking His Lips with): Buht…._

 _Today, They Covered Another Step of that Class mates Bond while Unknowingly Abhijeet again grabbed His Buddy Palm inside His Fist and takes Him Outside the Premises where Both Parents Wait for their Kids…_

* * *

 _A Happy Yelling Uttered as NANA coming from a Small Soul entering inside His Big, Lavishing Bungalow Lounge with…_

 _Voice 1: awwww, Nana aa gaye…._

 _Nana: Mera Baccha (takes Him in His lap with) Kesa hy… Nana ko Phone bhi Nahi kiya…_

 _Voice 1 (settled in lap with): wo Nana, Humari Class mein na ek Baby aaya hy…_

 _Voice 2: kya Beta, Baby thori na hoga…_

 _Voice 1: hay na Dad, Aap ko Pata hy wo Mujh sy (stressed) 1 year Chota hy…_

 _Nana: acha tou Wo, Abhijeet Bety ka Friend ban gaya hy…_

 _Abhijeet: nahi na Nana… pr Miss nay Mujhy Bola hy kay Main Us ka Dihaan rakhun…_

 _The Father turned Shocked after Hearing this, He placed His Son Bag and Water Bottle over Couch and asked…_

 _Dad: kyun…?_

 _Abhijeet: Dad, Us kay na (he quiets for a while and then said in Low and sad tone) Papa, God kay pass chaly gaye…_

 _The Elders Little Silent after Hearing this and now a New Figure Entered hearing NANI and a Small Child went to Hugged Her from Her Waist who said…_

 _Nani: Beta, Aaj Aap Apna Lunch Box Kitchen mein chor gaye…_

 _Dad: kya (in tense tone) Abhijeet, Tum nay kuch Khaya Beta (to Servant) jao jaldi sy kuch Khany ko Lao… (to Abhijeet) Beta, Aap Gari mein kehty tou Hum…_

 _Abhijeet (cutting): arry Dad, Aaj Daya ka Lunch Main nay Share kiya na (to Nani) awww, Nani, itny Mazy kay Chicken Rolls thy… aaya amma bhi aisy nahi banati… aur jo Juice tha na.. Red…aur itna Yummy tha na (look at Nana with) Nana…_

 _Nana: ahan, tou aaj Abhijeet nay Apny Friend kay Sath Us ka Lunch Share kiya…_

 _Abhijeet: Jee Nana, pr wo abhi Mera Friend bana Nahi hay…_

 _Nani: tou phir Aap Us ka Khayal kyun rakhty ho…?_

 _Abhijeet: Main Monitor hun na Nani…_

 _A Small Smiles comes on Each Lips after Hearing this Proud Responsible tone…._

* * *

 _Still His Dad was Little Uncomfortable regarding that Burden on His Small Star Shoulders from His Teacher so think about Talk to Her Next day while after having Dinner, He went back to His Office…_

 _A Sweet Comment totally Stopped the Conversation either Embarrassed the Person, heard…_

 _Voice: Aap ko ye Tabdeli Achi nahi lagi…?_

 _Voice 2: jee Achi tou lagi… Abhijeet thora Open laga, kafi baatein bhi kii…_

 _Voice 1: tou…_

 _Voice 2: magar bas, Mujhy laga kahein Mera Beta is sy Burdened Na ho jaye…_

 _Voice 1: dekhyey Mr. Pradyuman, Aap ki Pareshani ka Karan Theek hay, magar Hum Log bhi bacchun ki Handeling kay Hisaab sy Un ko task dety hain… Sirf parents hee tou nahi Bacchun kay liye Achy Faislay ly skty (smilingly) kabhi kabhi Teachers bhi ly lety hain (looking Embarrassed face of Father who was really caring towards His Only Child after that Big Loss in Both Life so added) Hum nay Dono Bacchun ko isi liye Ek Dusray sy Engage kiya kay Un ka Dukh Aik hay… Un ki Umer aur Soch aik jesi hay… aur Zindagi ko in Dukhun kay Sath Jeena parta hy… Acha hy na…_

 _He Smiled either Completely Agreed with His Son Teacher as He found that from 2 Weeks, His Son having More Topics of talking although Lost in His Mother Demise Pain…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry Baccha'zzzzzzzzzzzzzz, FF in still Coma State so I could not See All Reviews..._

 _Frankly, Now I can Understand Readers does not Adjusting it..._

 _Chalo Koi Nahi..._

 _from Today Chappy, Ill give Big Chapters so Finish it Soon..._

 _Regarding NO STORY for ADITYA SIR HBD..._

 _Sorry Guys, Kuch Likh hee Nahi paaya cz I m so much Busy..._

 _IF pr Contest ky liye Story likhi hay..._

 ** _Aap Log wohi Parh lena..._**

 _ **GUEST...**. Ohhh, U are talking about Broken Promise... Beta when I started any NEW GENRE as its My First Family Story... I changed the Background... here DUO are Not CID Officers... OK..._

 _ **GUEST...** Yes Baccha, its DUO and their Family based but U will find More DUO than any other Character..._

 _I am Really Obliged those who Reads it and find it Lovely especially **PRIYA, , ZZZ, , SALMAZHV, SHAINA, ABHI-YA FAN, SHIKHA SHARMA, DA 95, SARIYA, MINIMICKEY** and All **GUESTS** Readers..._

 _Hope You All Enjoyed this Chappy too..._

 _Thank You so very much..._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Voice 1: tyun, (confuse tone) Tum tou chubah Tumhali Mumma Nai Tayaal kaltein…?_

 _The Myo Spreading Sandwich Bite Stuck inside a Small Throat tunnel, who Gulped it with Extra Force and then said by Looking down His Big Expressive eyes in Murmuring tone…_

 _Voice 2: Nahi, (tearily) Wo God kay Pass chali gayii hain…_

 _The Figure sat beside Him and from One and Half Month Enjoying the Caring of His Class mate, turned Complete Shocked after getting the Same Painful Turmoil in Someone else Life…_

 _He just Starring the Face still looking downward and then Smoothly taking Him inside His Small Arms and started giving Soothing Small Pats from His Soft Small Palm to another Small Angel giving Him Only Sooth…_

 _He gave Consoling Lines as per His Memory which He got from People around Him giving to Him, His Mother and Grand Father so Telling in His Tooti Phooti Condolence part…_

 _Voice 1: Mely Papa bhi God tay Pach hain… Paleshan Nai ho (patting with) Loty Nai (a Small Teary Smile Sparked over the Monitor Lips Listens) Chub Theet ho jaye da… Tum tou Dood Boy ho na.. (encouraging tone) Blave Boy… Mumma ta Thayal lakhna… (thinking that the Sentence was in-correct so changed it with) Nai, Appy Papa ta Thayal lakhna… (sweetly) Dood Boy na…_

 _First time, Both Souls Understands that How much Healing got the Broken Hearts with this Silent Consoling Zone having only Comfort…._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Today, They again Stepped up from Class Mate to Class Fellows which turned as Follow for the Baby and Guide Light from the Baba…._

 _Voice 1: Nana, (in tension) Aap ko Ghar Pata hy na…?_

 _Nana (relaxing Baby with): haan Beta, (again giving briefing to His Grand Son) Aap kay Dad nay Aap ki Teacher sy Pooch kr jo Address diya hy, wo (looking around with) yahein hy…_

 _Driver takes them to Right House Address where the Excited Eyes First Thoroughly Scanned the Small House having Small Pavement and giving Glimpse of Small Green Lawn from Crevices of Main Gate…_

 _Someone Opened Door and the Jumping Small Kid, stopped and heard…_

 _Nana: ye (looking a Small Chit He has with) House # 31, Sector-D hay…_

 _Figure (softly): Jee…_

 _Abhijeet ( excitedly ): Uncle, Daya hy…?_

 _Figure (joyous tone): Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded whole heartily with): Aap Mujhy Jaanty hain…_

 _Figure: Bilkul.. aayey (taking them inside although calling someone with) Daya, Daya… dekho kaun aaya hy..?_

 _Abhijeet: wesy Uncle, Aap Daya kay Nanu hain na (Figure nodded, Abhijeet Introduced Him with His Grand Father with) ye Mery Nana hain (both shook hands while Abhijeet added in Stressing tone) wesy Mera Naam Abhijeet hay.. bas Daya (restricted the Specific Call to His Friend Only with) Mujhy Abhi bolta hy…_

 _Both Elders exchanged a Smiley Glance while Small Caterpillar running outside Speedly and stopped in Shocked seeing His Mentor there so moved ahead with Over Whelming Welcome as…_

 _Daya (overwhelming tone): Abhi…._

 _Abhijeet nodded and Nana takes All in Drawing Area and after few minutes, Daya Introduced them to His Mother who Entertained them with Her Yummy Chicken Cheese Rolls on His Son Demand as His Friend Loved them to Eat…_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _The Small Invitation card was Seeing Uncountable times by Her Small Son who Planned so many things even so much Excited regarding this Birthday Party of His ABHI…_

 _Voice 1: tya Nanu, (again excited tone) Ancha sa Gif lein na…_

 _Nanu: arry bhae, (looking toys especially their Prices with) Acha sa hee Gift ly rahy hain…_

 _The Small Bunny Roaming inside the Toy Store still did not find anything as per His Friend Prestige…_

 _Obviously He was seeing Electronic Cars, Planes and Gadgets which are Little Expensive for Affording as His Mother Only Salary Cater with their All Expenditures…_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _After around Half an hour, the Kid Selected a Flashing Light Gun for His New Friend while Wrapping Papers, Decorative Items and few Card Sheets as He wanted to make a Birthday Card for His Friend…_

 _Voice 1: acha, (softly asking Her Son lying beside Him with) tou Daya kay New Friend ka Naam kya hy…?_

 _Daya: Abhi… (add) aul bhi tuch hy, pl Mujhy aata Nai wo Mumma…_

 _Mumma (smilingly, patting on His Small Soul Head with): chalo koi Nahi… aur Daya ka jo Abhi hy… (ask) wo Daya kay Sath Bethta hy kya…?_

 _Daya: haan aul Mujhy Nunch bhi kalata hy aur Juice bhi Pialta hy aul Mumma (enthusiastic tone) Uch nay wo jo Aap waly Chicten Loll hain na.. wo Buht Mazy tay nagy… (hearing His Mumma HMMM, added Sadly) Uch ki Mumma bhi God tay Pach hain, Papa jechy…_

 _The Fingers Pores stopped moving inside the Hairy Scalp either Hearing another part of Sentence…_

 _Daya (again inspiring tone): pl wo na Buht Blave hay… Pakka wana Dood Boy… (again) Lota bhi Nai aul Appi Mumma tou na Naat tou Yaad tarta hy…_

 _Mumma (confuse tone): kyun…?_

 _Daya: tyunty, (briefly) jo nog God tay Pach chany jaty hain na, God Un tou Laat ko (excited) Star bana kl Ichky_ _ **(SKY)**_ _mein bhej dety hain… aur phl wo na Cham Cham klty hain…_

 _Mumma: acha… (asking) tou Daya kay Papa bhi Cham Cham krty hon gy..?_

 _Daya (agreed with): aul ka aul Abhi ki Mom bhi (sleepy tone) hain na Mumma…_

 _His Mumma Kissed His Son Forehead and Looking the Open Sky having so many Brightening Stars from Window with…_

 _Mumma (praying in Heart): Bhagwaan, Us Bacchy ko bhi Utni hee Shakti aur Muhabbat sy rakhna, jitna Mery Bety ko Aap nay di hy…_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _A Kid Wearing Blue Jeans with Beautiful Combination of Shirt having a King Crown on His Head Anxiously roaming around in between Crowd of Kids and their Guardians as still His New Friend was not arrived to gives Extra Brightening to that Birthday Party…_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Here at another site, the Shopper having a Gift in Bright Shinning Wrapping paper while a Big card also invaded in that Shopper, while a Mother grabbing His Son Palm sitting inside Auto after telling the Driver about the Address although the Hopping Kid continuously nudging the Driver with…_

 _Daya: Uncan, Jaldi kalein… (nudging him) Taiz Chalayein na…_

 _Driver Smilingly seeing the Excitement of Kid and when Stopped the Auto at Specific Address, Mother turned Stunned after getting the Huge, Big Bungalow entitled as ABHIJEET'Z…._

 _She really dunt Understand as She found Both Nana and Abhijeet so Simple so thought that Both Belonged to little Upper Class Status level for them but She does not had any Idea in His Dreams about such Big Difference of Background from His Son and His Friend Status…_

 _As She does not Much Aware about Areas so She did not Get after seeing the Address in Printed Card about the Posh Site of Mumbai…_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _The Birthday Boy running from Gate to Table and asking so many times to Watchman about His Friend Arrival, turned Him Sad whenever getting Negative Reply…_

 _Before She thinks More about Moving ahead and Go back, Her Son Approached towards Watchman and said…_

 _Daya: Uncne (ask) ye Abhi ka Ghal hy na..?_

 _Watchman instantly Opened Main Gate and Daya Entering, little Stopped looking at His Mother who was in little Tension, stepped ahead either not Forget to Remind Auto Driver about Waiting…._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Before both Mother and Son takes more Steps, the Birthday King approached and after Greeting, clutched Daya Palm and takes Him towards Main Table with…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): itni Der kr di Daya…?_

 _Daya (sadly): Mumma hee itni Del sy Taayal hui…_

 _Abhijeet Smiled, He already got that Daya was Not Taking few Terms Clearly or say His Sentence got All Wrong Words especially where He would be use R, but He never Corrected Him cz He Loved to Hear them as when Daya told Him that His Papa Loved the way He is Talking as Teacher continuously Pointing Daya about this in Class, Abhijeet Stopped Correcting Him…_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _A Graceful Lady approached towards Daya Mother seeing Her Confused Face who also Following Both Kids either seeing the Lightening, Decoration around with Same Excited face like His Son…._

 _Lady (approaching Her with Softly): aayey…._

 _Neha: Jee, (introducing her) Main Daya ki Mother.. (Sweetly) Neha…_

 _Lady: aur Main (Gracefully) Abhijeet ki Nani… (takes Her with Respect) Beta Aap Plz Comfortable ho jayein… aayein…_

 _She takes Her inside and then Introducing Her with Her Family, Abhijeet Uncles, Aunties who were really Shocked after finding Daya Mother such Young and Charming, so provided a Nice Sensible Company to Her where She First time See and Meet, Abhijeet Father, Mr. Pradyuman who is really Obliged Her to come here with Daya while Thanking Her that because of Her Son, His Son coming towards Life too although getting the Same Response from Neha too…_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _The Time passed so Soon as now Night came and Neha started Preparing for Leaving so Mr. Pradyuman called His Servant to Call Both Kids as Abhijeet takes All Kids inside to His Room although Showing Daya His Whole Bungalow Especially His Tree House and Mini-Zoo…_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _The Heavily Breathing Excited tone as MUMMA flew in Air where Her Child rushed towards Her and say…_

 _Daya: Mumma, (heavently Breathing with) Main Abhi tay Paach leh jaon…_

 _The Statement was so Shocking for atleast All Present there, the Verification coming behind the Query with Full Confident tone as…_

 _Abhijeet: haan haan Daya, (excitidely) Hum Log Khub Khelein gy…_

 _Daya (happily): haan na…_

 _A Strict voice having Complete Flair of Disagreement of that Statement coming from the Mother as…_

 _Neha (strict tone): Dayaaa…_

 _Daya (pleading): Mumma… (giving option for staying there as) Aap tou Pata hy, (grabbing Abhijeet arm and say) Abhi tay pach na (with extreme happiness) Malbosh hay…_

 _The Confusion appeared in Every Eyes after Hearing Something Totally Out of Box Term, uttering the word as…_

 _Voice (confuse): kya….?_

 _Daya (understandingly): Nabbit Uncne… Nabbit…_

 _Pradyuman: ohhh, (smilingly) Khargosh…_

 _Daya (nodded and again): aul na Mumma, Abhi tay pash na, Larrot bhi hy aul 1, 2.. Nai (counting on his small fingers with) haan, 1, 2, 3, 4.. Yech… 4 Bilds bhi (to Abhijeet) hain na Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet (smiling): haan, (telling Bird Specie) Canary…._

 _Daya (nodded with): aul na (coming close to her mumma with) wo jo Light wani Bike thi na.. Mumma.. (secretly) jo Nanu aul Main nay waan dekhi thi… Abhi ta Gif nety huay.. wo bhi hay Abhi tay Paach aul Uch tou Chna kl na Inna Maza aata…_

 _Neha (strong tone): Chalo Beta, Der ho rahi hay na (tackling scene with) Nanu Wait kr rahy hon gy na… (softly) Kal School bhi tou jana hy na Aap ko (signaling Abhijeet with) aur Abhijeet ko bhi… Sona hoga na Aap Dono ko…_

 _Abhijeet (instantly): Aunty, (straightly) Kal tou Chutti hay na…_

 _Daya (grabbing Her Mumma Dopatta with): haan na Mumma…_

 _Neha: Nahi (clutching His palm with) Ghar chalna hy… (to Family members) Sorry, wo Kafi Raat ho gayii hy na (Softly) Papa Wait kr rahy hon gy…_

 _Daya (again): pn Mumma…_

 _Neha: Daya, (now little tough way) Samjhaya hy na Beta Main nay Aap ko…_

 _Daya Quiets after Listening little Pinching tone of His Mother, Looked Helplessly to His Fried who tried to approach again but got a Soft Grip on His Shoulder and Keep Quiets as Mr. Pradyuman feeling that the Mother now coming in Tension, Handling this Situation…_

 _He Sweetly Looking the Sad Faces of Both Angels, so Suggesting a Small Suggestion as…_

 _Pradyuman: chalo koi Nahi, (sweetly seeing Both Angels and adds) Daya Kal Subah aa jaye ga Khelny (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet Khud ja kay ly aayey ga na… (ask Both) Theek hy na…_

 _Daya (disagreement appearing as): pn Uncne, Abhi nay bona, (telling) Malbosh jub Choty_ _ **(SOTY)**_ _hain na tou Buht Pyaly lagty hain… pn Cubah tou wo Uth jayein dy na… (ask in tension) tou…?_

 _Its really Difficult to Handle Small Souls Innocent Queries for a Business Ty con although He feels that His Son Enjoying His Stucking Situation created by His Friend by seeing Him from His Ever Expressive Deep Eyes having Naughty Sparks either Continuously Nudging His Small Head Softly Hitting on His Father Tigh so a Helping hand Coming to seeing the Duo of Naughty Son with Tensed Father with…_

 _Voice: koi Baat Nahi, Hum (bending at level of Daya and added) Aap kay Marbosh ko Kal Der sy Uthayein gy.. (pat on His Cheek with) tab tak Aap aa jana…_

 _Pradyuman (agreed with the point with): haan Abhijeet Aap ko Subah ly aayey ga… Theek…_

 _The Stubborn Kid now Little Relaxed with the Suggestion given to Him by Two Elders so Look at His Mumma about Surety to Accept that Suggestion with…_

 _Daya: Mumma… (ask) Main Cubah aa jaon da na.. (sweetly) Malbosh tou Dethny…?_

 _Neha nodded Positively so He moved towards Abhi, Hugs Him with Surety way…_

 _Daya: Abhi, Main Tan_ _ **(KAL)**_ _aaon da (whisper) Tum Malbosh tou Uthana Nai.. Okay…_

 _Abhijeet nodded with Big Smile and now Duo of Mother and Son moved towards their House as the Auto Driver Started His Auto and Neha Softly Denied the Offer of Abhijeet Grand Mother to give them Drop…_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _The Small Soul having Many Excited things to Share with His Nanu after coming Home…_

 _He really Approached to those Things still He Dreamt about them really makes Him Extra Happier…_

 _Daya: ally Nanu, inni Bali (showing His Arms Fullest with) Bike thi… Main nay Thuub Chair_ _ **(Sair)**_ _ti… Abhi nay kalaii… Malbosh bhi hy Uch tay Pach aul na Lappot aul 4 Bild bhi…_

 _Nanu: ahan… (happy tone) wah bhae…_

 _Daya: aul ka… aaj tou (sadly looking at His Mother secretly with) Mumma nay Mujhy Lehny Nai diya.. pl Tan na Abhi aayey da.. Mujhy leny…_

 _Neha (instant): koi Nahi…._

 _The Sparkling Eyes turned Dim Hearing that Strict tone and Negative Reply, while Father stopped Her with Only Word…_

 _Papa (warn tone): Neha…_

 _Neha look at Him and finding a Strong Warning for Her in that Look so Left the room in Complete Frustration while Nanu said to Daya…_

 _Nanu: awww, (softly) tou Daya ko Kal jana hy tou Daya ko (pat on his cheek with) Jaldi Sona chahyey… hain na…_

 _Daya (with great happiness): Chacchi Nanu…_

 _Nanu Kissed His Grand Son and went with Him to Sleep Him although Hearing the Same Repetition in Smile…_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _A Sweet Smile Spreading over Face of a Father who still feeling Fresh in His Son Happy tone as…_

 _Abhijeet (after seeing Daya Gift with): ahhhhahh… Dekhyein Dad… (showing Gun to Him with) Daya nay kitna Pyari Gun dii hy…._

 _His Dad Smiled either He knew His Son have Lots of Guns More Good than this but just a Difference of GIVER makes it such Important for His Son… He added More after seeing the Hand-made Card made by Daya as…_

 _Abhijeet (seeing the Colorful card with): aur ye Card bhi kitna Betiful hay na Dad (Dad again nodded with smile, Abhijeet adaded Enthusiastically) ye Poem bhi Daya nay Likhi hay aur ye (showing Flowers, Butterflies with) Drawings bhi na Daya nay Khud banaii hay… aur (hopped over His Dad Tummy with) Dad, Daya ko na Meri Bike Buht Achi lagi (his Dad weaving on His Son Silky hairs with) Hum Log na Daya ko Us ki Birthday pr ye dein dein gy.. Theek…_

 _Dad (sweetly): Bilkul Theek…_

 _Abhijeet: aur na Rabbit bhi (suddenly started Laughing) Malbosh… hahahah… (He fell over His Bed from His Father tummy in Huge laughing with) Malbosh.. Daya nay kitna Acha Naam rakkha hay na… (again laughing with) Malbosh… (Cycling His Legs in air with) hain na Dad…_

 _Dad (sqeezing His Son Cheek with): Sona Nahi hay Mery Bety ko…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly with): arry haan, (happily) Kal tou Mujhy Daya ko leny bhi jana (looking His Dad again naughtingly with) Molbosh dekhny…_

 _Again Room fills with Small Fits of Laughs inside His Dad Arms who started Tickling His Son although Lovingly seeing His Son Laughing Face after almost 11 Months after His Mother Sad Demise…_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Voice: magar Papa, Un ky aur Humary Status mein Buht Farq hy… Hum tou Un ki Dosti bhi Afford Nahi kr skty… (briefing by given an example as) Aap ko malum hy, Aaj Abhijeet nay jo Shoes Pehny huay thy, 4000 ky hain, hr Month Main Apny Bety kay liye Salary sy Paisay Jama kr rahi hun ky Dewaali mein Usy Dilwa sakun.. pr.. koi na koi Kharach nikl hee aata hy.. kabhi Utility Bills Zyada aa jaty hain tou kabhi Chicken, Sabzi ki Qeematein Aasman tak chali jati hain.. Kabhi School ka koi Kharch tou kabhi kuch…_

 _Papa: Neha Beta, (Softly) Baat Tumhari Theek hay, pr Dosti ye Sub Dekh kr Nahi ki jati aur khas kr Daya aur Abhijeet ki Umer mein… Beta, wo tou (Realizing Her with) Buht Choty hain na ye Sub Sochny ya Samjhny kay liye…_

 _Neha: Jee Papa, Aap Saheh hain.. pr (now in a Straight Point with) Mujhy lagta hy, Humein abhi sy Daya…_

 _Papa (strict): Nahi… Bilkul is Cheez ki Main Tum ko Ijazat nahi dun ga… (adds) is Aik Qadam sy na sirf Hum Daya ko Kho dein gy balaky Us Nanhi sii Jaan Abhijeet ko bhi Suffer krna paray ga.. jis ki Ijazat Main Tumhein kisi haal mein Nahi dun ga…_

 _She really Helpless after Hearing that Strict tone from Her Father who was Correct in His aspect but still She could not Convinced Her Heart about that and make a Plan to take back His Son from that Friendship Knot too…_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _A Man seeing a Small Medium Sized Gun sparking Different Bright Lights from His Son Room Couch who Slept Soundly on His Bed after Tired to Seeing His Gifts…_

 _The Flashing of Lights Reminding Him a Scene in His Eyes where He saw a Woman wearing Light Color Outfits, Invaded the Wrapped Box inside those Tons of Gifts having Big in Size Placed like a Mountain at Side Table…._

 _He saw that after invading the Gift, She Looked the Mountain of Gift totally Hide that Small Gift Box and after Satisfying just placed that Card made by His Son, went back to Her Chair…_

 _He Smilingly Pick that Card where a Small Poem written in Proper Writing but with Different Colors telling the Reader that Writer Loved Colors a Lot…_

 _He started Reading Word to Word that Poem while seeing the Sleepy Face of His Son finding a True Friend He got as…_

 _Run Run Run_

 _Abhi Birthday Come_

 _Mumma is Ready_

 _Nanu in Home_

 _Gift is Nice_

 _Card is Good_

 _Daya and Abhi are_

 _Best Friends_

 _He still found that so many times Eraser must be Used as Someone Correcting the Poem but feels a Spark of Love Pinned in it…_


	5. Chapter 5

_ohhh, tou Baccha Party kuch Shant hui..._

 _Maza aaya na, Sub Cute, Sweet Parh kr..._

 _I m Surprised again getting back Huge Response..._

 _ **ZZZ...** Valid Point U raised Beta... U will get the Solid Answer in coming Chapters just Stay Tuned..._

 _ **Priya, Shikha Sharma, Sariya, Rahul, Abhijeeteye, D, R, Salmazhv, Divyansh, Coolak, Abhirika and Duo Princess, Shaina, DA95** and **Guests.**..._

 _Really Missing Few Regular Readers Badly as **BUNNI, NUSRAT, DIYA, MRF, KRITTIKA, RAI, NANDITA** and so Many..._

 _I m really feeling Obliged to get back My Lovable Assets in shape of My Baccha'zzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

 _a Big Thank You so much..._

 _Take Care Baccha Party.._

 _t Support this BARA MALBOSH... hehehheeh_

 _Jeety rahein Sub aur Healthy aur Happy... Hamesha... Aameen..._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Small Malbosh already Prepared with Full Preparation as He takes a Carrot and few Coriander Filaments in a Small Brown Bag which Neha made for Him on His Father Instruction…_

 _After few minutes, a Car stopped in front of His house and just door bell ringed and Small Malbosh Left the house as His Abhi with His Nana came to Pick Him…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _A Continuous Laugh coming from another Small Baby Throat who when went to take Snacks from His Nani for Him and His Friend, again back and now Pulling His Nani Arm and takes Her towards His Mini-Zoo where His Friend Sleeps with already Sleeping Malbosh…_

 _Both Granny and Grand Son, taking Few Clicks of Both Malbosh without Disturbing them from Nani Cell Phone Set and after Spending Good Time in Each Other Company…_

 _Another Laugh Fills Night coming on Pradyuman Life where His Son hopping in Fits of Laughter showing Him TWO TWO MALBOSH from His Nani Cell Screen…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Somewhat, Both Families even Kids finding that Daya Mother Hesitated moving Forward this Relation…_

 _After Revealing of Abhijeet Background, She Restricted His Son Approach towards His Friend to Some Extent either having a Big Fight with Her Father…_

 _She Engaging Daya in Tuitions, some Xtra Classes in House so having Less time to Meet with Abhijeet, went to His House or Invited Him too…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Pradyuman and Family already got the Reason of that Small Line of Backing Off either its Difficult for them to Understand that to their Small Doll but tried to Make Him Relax by Engaging Him in Other Activities…_

 _Voice: magar Nani, (confusingly as sitting over kitchen counter asked) aakhir Daya kyun Nahi reh skta yahan…?_

 _Nani (mysteriously): Reh tou skta hy…_

 _Voice ( excitingly ): kesy…?_

 _Nani: agar ( squeezing Her Grand Son Cheek with) Abhijeet kay Dad, (Softly) Daya ki Mumma sy Shadi kr lein tou…_

 _Voice (happily): Sacchi… (assuring tone) phir Daya Reh payey ga yahan…?_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _A Warn Voice coming cutting the Highly Anticipated Conversation session of Granny and Grand Son as…_

 _Voice (loud): Shaila…_

 _The Small Dude Jumping from Kitchen Counter and went to His Nana with…_

 _Abhijeet: Nana, (Nana Picks Him in His lap heard more as) pata hay Nani keh rahi hain kay agar Dad, (Happily without Understand or Realizing the Issue as) Daya ki Mumma sy Shadi kr lein tou Daya yahan Reh skta hy… (asking) Sach mein…?_

 _Nana (giving glare to His Betterhalf and taking His Grand Son outside from Kitchen as): Beta, (patting on His cheek with) aisa Nahi hota na…_

 _Abhijeet (confusing although His Excited Happy Lod Vooice tone Lower as): pr Nani…_

 _Nana (understand Him with): wo tou aisy hee keh rahi hain.. haan…_

 _Abhijeet nodded without Understanding anything although His Nana Jerking Head in Disappointment as from the First Meeting with Neha or the Attachment of Abhijeet and Daya, rose that Idea in His Wife Brain which She Discussing with His Hubby quite few times…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Shaila: ho gaya Aap ka Discussion Khatam…. (Mr. Satam nodded while Shaila murmuring) ek tou Dono jub bhi Bethty hain… (Disappointed tone) Sub Jahan Bhool jaty hain.. Aap tou Retrd Life Guzar rahy hain.. pr Usy tou Subah jana parta hy na…_**

 ** _(sighing with): ye batao, (ask Straightly) kya chal raha hy Tumhary Dimagh mein….?_**

 ** _Shaila (now excitidely sat on bed as Her Husband already takes His Position, heard): Main bas ye Soch rahi thi kay aakhir (starting Conversation on Issue from Indirected way as) Pradyuman kub tak aisy hee rahy ga…?_**

 ** _Mr. Satam (look at Him in confusion with): hainnnnn…. Aisay hee matlab… (confusingly asking) Theek Thaak tou hy…?_**

 ** _Shaila: kahan Theek Thaak hy… (sadly) Priya kay jaany kay baad tou jesy Khatam hee ho kay reh gaya hy… na koi Social Life hay aur Na kuch…_**

 ** _Mr. Satam (again): ye Tamheed choryey aur Direct Mudd'y pr aayey…_**

 ** _Shaila: Main nay Socha hy kay kyun na Hum (excitidely) Pradyuman ki Shadi karwa dein…?_**

 ** _Mr. Satam (straightly): Shaila, kitni baar is Topic pr Baat ho chuki hay, even Behas bhi aur Larai bhi.. (reminding her) Aap jaanti hain na Pradyuman is Baat ka Zikr sunna bhi Pasand nahi krta… ab tou Us ki Zindagi bas (sweetly) Abhijeet kay hee Gird hay aur Abhijeet…_**

 ** _Shaila (interrupts with): aur agar Abhijeet hee is Rishty sy Sub sy Zyada Khush hua tou…?_**

 ** _Mr. Satam: Aap ka matlab… (broken tone) oh No.. kahein wo…_**

 ** _Shaila (happily): Jee, Daya ki Mother… (softly) Neha…_**

 ** _Mr. Satam (praising Her): Excellent Shaila, Aap ka bhi Jawab Nahi.. (Sarcastic way) kahan Us Bacchi sy Aik Mulaqat hui hy Aap ki aur Aap itna Aagy Pohanch gayeen…_**

 ** _Shaila (displeasing tone): tou, Achi Suljhi hui Bacchi hy, kitni Himmat wali hay.. (adds) Sughar hy…_**

 ** _Mr. Satam: Main kub keh raha hun kay Wo aisi Nahi hay.. (added) magar Aap Pradyuman ka jawab jaanti hain na… aur bhae, Meri tou Samjh Nahi aata, (asking) yahan Susral waly Damad ki Dusri Shadi pr Hangama khara kr dety hain aur Ek Aap hain, Apnay hee Damad ko hr baar Dusri Shadi kay liye Tayyar karny ki Tayyari krti rehti hain…_**

 ** _Shaila: tou Kyun na karun… Satam Sahab (Softly) Meri Beti ki jitni Zindagi nay.. (Lovingly) Meray Heery jesy Damad kay Sath Us nay Pooray Maan, Izzat aur Muhabbat sy guzari…. (Sweetly) Usy kabhi ek Kharonch tak ki Takleef tak nahi Pohanchi.. pr ab Meri Beti kay Jany kay Baad kya ye Shobha deta hy kay Main Apnay Damad ko Baandh lun… (ask) agar Priya Pradyuman ki jagah hoti tou Aap wo Pehly Shakas hoty jo Us ka Ghar Dubara Basany ko Tayyar hoty.. matlab Aik cheez Apni Beti ky liye Jaiz aur Dusray kay Bety kay liye Na-Jayaiz… (teasingly) wah bhae, kya Double Strandards hain Aap Mardun kay bhi… (sarcasticly) bekaar mein hee Aurtun ka naam Badnaam hy…._**

 ** _Mr. Satam (softly): Shaila, Aap ki Soch Yaqeenun Buht Achi hay aur aisi Soch Aagy barhni chahyey… pr, Aap (again) Pradyuman ko Jaanti hain na…_**

 ** _Shaila: Aap ye Sub Choryey… ye batayey, (ask) Aap ka kya Khayal hy…?_**

 ** _Mr. Satam (clearly): kuch Nahi (looking Her Wife Dim Lighted face so added) Dekhyey, Practical base pr Sochyey, wo Larki Ek Bacchy ki Maa hy, ek Achi Self made Middle Class sy belong krti hay, kya Cast hy, kya Us ki Soch hy, Us ki Demands, Us kay Ihssas… is kay baary mein Aap nay Nahi Socha… (realizing Her with) Aap Apny Betay ka Soch rahi hain.. ye Buht Achi Baat hay, magar yahan Sub sy Pehly Aap ko Us Larki kay Emotions aur Us ki Pasand ko Sochna hay… aur ab is baary mein Us waqt tak koi Baat Nahi hogi, jub tak Aap Us Larki ki Soch Na Jaan lein…_**

 ** _Shaila (looking Him Straight and ask): aur Pradyuman ko Manana..?_**

 ** _Mr. Satam: Befikr rahyey, (asuringly) ye Kaam Abhijeet Buht Achi tarah kr ly ga… magar fil-waqt sirf wo Bacchi… (confident tone) Neha…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Obviously Her Wife makes Plan to Initiate that Idea, especially how to get Any Slight Thought regarding this from Neha side and as per Her Thought, Abhijeet is the Best Option for Inducing that Idea in Mind of Daya who started the Topic in His House and for His Father too…_

 _Voice: Dad, Aap ko Pata hy, ( excitingly ) Nani bol rahi hain kay Daya yahan reh skta hy, jub Aap Daya ki Mumma sy Shadi kr lein… (asking) Sach mein…?_

 _Mr. Pradyuman Looked at the Members rounded the Dinning table where Both His Parents who after Demise of His Family and Wife, really showing the Replacement of His Parents…_

 _Just Totally Concentrated over their Meals, after getting the Focus of the Eyes of those Starring Gaze of their Son- In- Law who started Shuffling His Son Attention and Query, Engaging Him in Other things…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Daya (totally amazing tone): Chachhhhhh…_

 _Abhjeet: aur Nahi tou kya (taking swings over ride at School in Break time with) Nani tou yehi Bol rahi thi…_

 _Daya: phn Main, (total enthusiastic way) Malbosh sy Khain chaakun ga aul (happily) Hum nog Larrot ko Appan bhi Khinayein dy…_

 _Abhijeet (excitidely): aur Nahi tou kya aur Bike pr bhi Rounds lein gy…._

 _Daya (happily): Yuuuuu…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Small House Echoing with the Lous Shouts in Angry tone with totally Displeasing tone as…_

 _Voice: Daya, ye kya Shadi Shadi lagaya hua hy.. (angrily) kis nay Tumhara Dimagh Kharab kiya hy.. haan… (strict way) ab Sach mein Main Tumhari Piatai kr dun gi, agar Tum nay Aik baar bhi aisa…._

 _The Loud Crying tone Shut Her Mouth which Tensed His Father who is coming inside from Outside after taking Fruits, hearing His Grand-Son Loud Crying Voice…_

 _He Rushed inside, Bounded by Small Soul Arms Wrapped His Tighs, Picked by Him with…_

 _Nanu (asking worriedly): kya hua Daya….?_

 _Daya (still in Crying): Nanu, Mumma ny Taanta.. Mumma Dandi hain (Nanu takes Him inside either Neha Hearing His Painful Tone with Tears) Papa Mujhy Tabhi Nai Taantty… (tearily) ab Papa Nai…._

 _Nanu: Nahi Beta (kissing Him either wiping His Tears with) Mumma ko Main Daantun ga… (telling) dekhna abhi Nanu Mumma ko Punishment dein gy…_

 _Daya (still angry): Nai, Mumma Dandi hain.. (still in tears) Mujhy inna Taanta…_

 _His Grand Father really Consoles His Sweet Grand Son with Extreme Difficulties…_

 _After Half an hour of Continuous Assurance about that Punishment which He will give to Her Mumma, His Grand Son Dozed off…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Mr. Saxena after Caringly Lying His Grand Son, moved out towards Lounge, find Her Daughter in Tears but Obviously Her Tears are right now have No Effect over Him who started as…_

 _Mr. Saxena: ye Sub kya tha Neha… haan… (angry tone) koi itny Choty Bacchy ko is tarah Daatta hy…?_

 _Neha (wipes Her tears with): tou kya krta hy… (harsh way) jub sy School sy aaya hy.. Saara raasta Meray Kaan Khata rha.. (rash) aur ab bhi…_

 _Mr. Saxena (irritatingly): arry tou Baccha ab Boly bhi Nahi.. (in loud way) koi Farmaish ya Demand bhi Nahi karay…_

 _Neha: karay zarur karay pr aisi jo maani ya Poori ki ja sky (cracking tone) pr Aap ka Nawasa Mujh sy Shadi ki Demand kr raha hy (Mr. Saxena turned Shocked hearing more) wo bhi Us kay (stressed) Abhi kay Dad sy…_

 _She Left the room in Mixutre of so many Emotions which Felt by Her Father now…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _After few hours, Neha stepped inside Her Father room, found Her Son Slept there, so moved to Him in Hurt seeing Red and Wet Face of His Son…_

 _She bends over Her Son, Kissed on His Forehead and Suddenly Shocked after feeling a Burning Body of Her Son…_

 _She called out Her Baba and on His Suggestion starting covering His Forehead with Cold Wet Strips of Cloth while Her Baba going for Picking the Doctor…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Doctor giving Few Pills which still not taking by the Stubborn Angry Doll who still in Low Sobbing Face and when He said to His Nanu as…_

 _Daya (angry voice): Main Chub sy Katti hun…_

 _A Happily Voice arose with MUJH SY BHI, giving a Big Smile and Sparkling Eyes to Ill Bear whose Sparkles turns to Big Crystal Drop when Hugged His Friend with Same Complains…_

 _Daya: Abhi… Mumma ny na (sobbing with) Mujy Taanta… (again Same sadness) Papa Mujhy Tabhi Nai Taatty thy.. Mumma Bankun Dandi hain… (angrily) Bad…_

 _The Small Soul Consoling His Younger Friend as much His Approach because now the Three Elders Watching them from Doorstep…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, aisy Nahi Roty na… Tum tou (wiping His Tears from His Soft Finger Pores with) Good Boy ho na… Mery Achy waly Friend ho na… (Daya nodded, Abhijeet added) Fever kyun ho gaya… Exam hain na 7 sy… (Daya again nodded, Abhijeet added) phir, (Scaring tone) Fail ho gaye tou…._

 _Daya nodded Negatively where His Mother went back to take Khichri for Him while Both Grand Father takes Seat over Drawing Area…_

 _Abhijeet took Bowl from Daya Mother by Assuring Her that He will Eat Daya that with…_

 _Abhijeet (asure tone): Main Khila dun ga Aunty…_

 _She Smilingly giving the Responsibility to His Son Little Sincere Friend who came here on Her Father Call which He did after seeing Daya Stubborness and Bad Health…_

 _Abhijeet giving Him Bites while the Malbosh again Complaining Him on His Query as…_

 _Abhijeet (asking): tou Aunty nay Tum ko Daanta hee kyun…?_

 _Daya: haan, (briefing Him) Main nay Bona tay Mumma gal Abhi tay Dad sy Chadi kl lein tou Main aul Abhi Cath nahein gy… phn Mumma Dussa ho daye aul Mujhy (sadly said) inna Daanta… (tearingly) Papa ny Mujhy tabhi Nai Taanta… (a tear drop from His big eyes) Chach…_

 _Abhijeet (half hugged his Friend with): Dad bhi Mujh sy Gussa ho gaye…_

 _Daya (shockingly): Taanta…_

 _Abhijeet little Confused as Obviously His Father did not Scold Him for this but Showing Him His Dislike by Understanding Him few days back, when He Initiated that Issue as…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Pradyuman (picking His Son on His lap and Strolling on His Greeny Grassy Lawn with): Beta, Aap ko Daya Acha lagta hy na… (Abhijeet nodded) (Pradyuman) wo Aap ka Friend bhi hay… Theek…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (yelling happily with): Yes Dad…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: tou (asking sweetly) Dad kay Friend kaun hain…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (yelling): Dr. Uncle…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: tou kya Wo (ask) Dad kay Sath rehty hain…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (sadly); Nahi…._**

 ** _Pradyuman (ask): phir…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: pr Dad, Daya Mera Friend thori hay… (telling Softly Realizing His Father what the Relation Both Small Dolls Sustain with) Teacher nay Bola tha kay Wo Mera Chota Bhai hy aur Mujhy Us ka Khayal rakhna hy… (looking straight in His Father eyes with) tou phr tou wo yahan Reh skta hy na… (Sadly saying) Us kay Papa ny Us ko bola tha, Rabbit laany ka.. pr… (wet tone) Wo Buht Sad ho jata hy na Dad.. Usy tou Us kay Nanu Water Park bhi Nahi ly gaye aur Us nay tou Disney Land bhi Nahi dekha.. aur… (little slowly, placing His head on His Dad chest with) Mery pass tou bas Mom Nahi hain na.. pr Us kay Pass tou ye Sub bhi Nahi aur Papa bhi Nahi… (telling His Point with) Aunty Us ko kesy ye sub ly jayein gii na…_**

 ** _His Father Quiets Hearing so many Convincing Points from His Son side who told Him the Huge amount of those Missing Things which He has…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Abhijeet (sadly): Dad bus Chup ho gaye…_

 _Daya (asuring): pn Taanta tou Nai na…_

 _Abhijeet: acha chalo… (Softly) jaldi sy Khacri kha lo…_

 _Daya (still on issue): Mumma nay tou Mujhy Appi Chadi mein bunaya hee Nai… (telling) Papa nay Mujhy bona, Aik Loz wo aul Mumma, Ghal sy bahal daye aul Main Ek Tokli mein tha…_

 _Abhijeet (astonished): Sach…._

 _Daya: aul ka… (confuse tone) pn Main kechy aa chkta hun Chabji ki Toukli mein… (showing himself after straightening his legs as) Main tou Kinna Bala hun na…_

 _Abhijeet (started laughing with): hahahah… jabhi tou Tumhray Cheek itny Red hain… ( naughtily ) Tomato jesy…_

 _An appearing Deep Red Grin Forced another Cute Baby to Raise the Volume of His Huge Laugh…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice: Dad, (ask) Main bhi kya Sabzi ki Tokri mein aaya tha…?_

 _Pradyuman: Bilkul ( squeezing His Son cheek Lovingly with) pr Flowers ki Tokri mein…_

 _Abhijeet (happily): awwww, jabhi tou Main (rubbing His Cheek with His Father Cheek added) kitna Soft hun aur Daya Tomato jesa Red…. (laughs) hahahah…._

 _His Father also Smiled on His Son Sweet Comment who after coming back, giving His Friend Medicine and Promising Him to come again Tomorrow Morning…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**BUNNI...** Amazing Entry of BUNNI... Really Shocking Baccha... ahan, so find it little Hurriedly, Baccha basically it's moving with Months, I did not Show time, but U can Imagine that atleast 4/5 Months Spreads this All as I showed whole One Year in that Process... OK... regarding Bhai Tuti Phuti Language, Yes I will give Valid Reason on Medical bases, OK... a Big Thank You for Individual FB on Every Chappy... Honor for this Small Innocent Pakshi..._

* * *

 _ **ABHIRIKA and DUO PRINCESS...** ahan, My Small Malboosh... There is the Update, Yeah the Reaction of Daya Mother is Practical and casual... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _ **SARIYA...** Yes, Sabhi ki Zindagi mein aisy Small Comments hain... Hissa hain Humari Life ka... Pyay Pyaly Malbosh... Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

 _ **D...** awww, Sacchi... Thankk You so much Baccha..._

* * *

 _ **MINIMICKEY...** Oye Hoye... MINIMICKEY and Dada, Same same na... Mujhy bhi Pehly sy Pata tha kay Abhi kay dad aur Daya ki Mom ki Shadi ho skti hay... hahahha... hay na Mazy ki Baat.. its OK Baccha.. Kaam aur Parhai Pehly... Stories Parhna Later... Theek na... Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

 _ **ABHI-YA FAN...** ahan, Wonderful Entry of another Regular Reader... awww.. ye Sub Ideas Mery Pait mein aaty hain... Khana Khany kay Baad ... heheheh... Hain na Chabzi ki Tokli... Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

 _ **ZZZ...** Thank You for Waiting... Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

 _ **ARTANISH...** another Good Entry of Regular Reader... Yeah I make it Meaningful... Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

 _ **SHAINA...** Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

 _ **MISS RAIYA...** arry... ye Kis nay kaha kay Mera ye wala Chota Malbosh, Dada kay liye Important Nahi hay... ye tou Ghalt News hay na Beta... Aapp ka koi PM Mujhy mila hee Nahi.. hawww... Chk Your Outbox .. OK... Sorry for My Side na, __Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

 _ **SALMAZHV...** awww, again Salma and Nani are Same Same... hahahha... even Dada too... Sub aik hee tarah Soch rahy hain... hmmm... __Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

 _ **MASOOMA...** Beta Sach, I m really Sorry from Bottom of My Heart, Mujhy Khud samjh nahi aata, hr FB pr Main aap ka Naam likhta hun... wo yahan Show hee nahi hota... hr baar aisa hee hota hy.. I cant get kay System mein Problem hay ya FF mein kuch Masla hy.. pr aisa hona na-mumkin hee hy na.. is liye aaj I wrote Your First Name Only.. Hope ye tou Dikh hee jaye... __Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

 _ **PRIYA...** koi Baat Nhai beta, Der sy aayey pr aaye tou saheh na... hehehe... haan Fever tou ab uter hee jaye ga... __Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

 _ **ROCKING DUO...** ohh Nice to See U Outside Ur Guest UderID... awww, a big Compliment for such Small writer... its only Readers Muhabbat na Baccha... __Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

 _ **SAMI...** I read Your Scene Baccha but I dont wwant to add it as I already Wrote Story Completely... Second I did not find any such Situation in My Story where I Put it... Third, Baccha, kya Aap samjhty hain kay agar aisa ho gaya tou DUO ki Dosti reh paye gi...? kya Pradyuman aur Un ki Family Neha ko Maaf kr payein gy.. Shadi tou Impossible hee hoga... hain na... __Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

 _ **DA95...** Wow... Superb Entry... Tokli, Shadi and Lots More Coming in this Ride... __Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...** Beta, its Really Difficult for Me to Read All My Stories as I cant remember when I Introduced RAHUL, RAJEEV and ASHOKE... if Any of My Reader Remember, Plz Tell Me either in Review Section or through PM... Baccha I wrote More than 125 Stories so cant go through All na... Khair Still Ill Try to Check it but Obviously in Next Month... __Thank You so much Baccha..._

* * *

 _A Big Thank You so much to All **GUEST'S** Readers..._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _A Casual Morning in ABHIJEET'ZZZ Villa where People Engaged in their Regular Task, raise a Voice as…_

 _Voice: acha tou Daya (smilingly asking) Abhijeet ko kyun Acha lagta hy…?_

 _Abhijeet: kyunky Us nay Mujhy Abhi bola (whisper) Mom Bolti theen na (His Grand Parents Quiets while He added) aur Nana, wo tou kitna Chota hy na (His Grand Parents takes sigh as Only a Year Different does not a matter but their Sweet Grand Son makes it a Point of Responsibility on Himself with) aur Main tou (proudly) Monitor hun na…_

 _Nana (asking): ohhh, tou Monitor ko (inspiring tone) itny Saaray Kaam krny hoty hain…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, bas (telling His Professional Responsibilities as) Class ko Chup karana aur Miss ko Copy dena Sub ki aur Daya ka Khayal rakhna… (stressing) Miss nay Mujhy Us ki (now trapped regarding the word with) annn… kya Bola tha Miss nay… (thinking) ummm… Misdari (Grand Parents smiled as got that He cant Pronounce word ZIMMADARI, Abhijeet added) dii hay na Nana… aur Usy tou Theek hay Bolna bhi Nahi aata… (Laughingly) Aap ko pata hy (looking at Her Nani with) Nani, Wo na Parrot ko Lappot bolta hy aur Khargosh ko… (more laughing) hahaha… Malbosh aur Usy tou Shoes kay Laces bhi Nahi Tie krny aaty…_

 _Nana ( Squeezing His Son cheek who sat on His lap with): aur Humaray Monitor Nawasy ko tou Bilkul aaty hain…._

 _Abhijeet (embarrass tone): Thory sy tou aaty hain na Nana…_

 _Nana ( mischievous tone): acha jee (to Her Wife) chalo bhae, Abhijeet ki Nani, Jaldi sy Abhijeet kay Shoes ly aayey…_

 _The Baby Smiled with Shyness Uttering **KYA NANA** brings Big Affectionate Smiles over His Grand Parents Lips while few small Flashback sparks over their Reminding Slate …_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Voice 1: arry Beta, (pick the Baby in lap with) itna Saara Samaan…_**

 ** _Voice 2 (nodded with): Dad, Mom tou dithana hy na… Daing (Drawing) aul Toyz aul Chaali Books aul haan, Tigel bhi aul Bag bhi aul haan (hanging legs with) Night wany Choes bi na…_**

 ** _Dad: wah bhae, (taking Him in Hurry way) Chalo Jaldi… Theek…_**

 ** _The Small Soul nodded with Big Happy Smile… He was so Tensed and having so many Queries from His Mother about so many Confusing things…_**

 ** _The Son rubbing His Small Soft Fingers over Her Mother hand where a Canula was taken out and the Puncture was Closed by a Small Bandaid…_**

 ** _He blowing Air on that Puncture brings Moist in His Mothers Deep Expressive Eyes Inhabit His Son through Her, although asking His Mother as…._**

 ** _Voice: Mom, (singaling that Puncture with) aichy ka hota hy..?_**

 ** _Mom (pat on His Son Cheek and laid Him beside Her with): is sy (sweetly) Abhi ki Mom ko Khana milta hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: awww, (demanding way) Abhi ko bi ye chayey…_**

 ** _Mom (painfully): Nahi Beta…. (changed his mind with) acha chalo Abhi Bataye kay wo (kissing over His Cheek with) kya kya khata hy.. Chalo Mom ko batao…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (counting on fingers with): Milk… Bubbleloti (Double roti/Bread), torn Flacks, Appan, Onange, aul Chicken, fench fries aul Albur…_**

 ** _Mom (amazingly): arry, Mera Beta (squeezing His Son in Her Hug with) itni Mazy Mazy ki Cheezein Khata hy… (again) acha Nani aur Nana ko Tang bhi krta hoga…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Nai… (His Mother tickling Him Small so added) bach thola cha…_**

 ** _Mom (sparkiling tone): aur Dad ko….?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (wrapped His Mother inside His Small arms with): inna chara…._**

 ** _The Mother really Control over Her Emotions as its really Difficult to Regaularly Changing the Track of His Son Queries about Her Home Arrival, Her Discharge from Hospital, Her Disease, Medicine and All…_**

 ** _She really Cared Her Son a lot in these 5 years Journey where She Expels Showering of All Her Love and Care towards Her Son and as a Result when She Departed from This World…._**

 ** _Her Son Wipes the Tears of His Father by saying_ _NO CLYING DAD_ _really Relax Him…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _His Father and Grand Parents coming Out from the Turmoil of that Big Loss and thatwhy He came extreme Close to His Maternal Family including His Father, His House Servants which He is Seeing from His Childhood and Last His Father Best Friend …._

 _Daya is the First Outsider who came such Close to their Son Heart where He makes His Place so Quickly and Distantly…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Pradyuman Spend Good Amount of Time to Care His Son Every Small to Big Issues either to Prepare Him for School, Checking His Bag, Tying His Shoe Laces, Setting His Hairs to Late Night His so many Works including giving Good Execution to His Business too where His Loyal and Trustworthy Employees also giving their Full Support to Him…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _After Demise of Priya, He Requested His In-Laws Parents to Come to them and after Selling their Properties from Delhi.. Now They Completely Shifted to their Son –In-Law Bungalow which is now their SON Bungalow…_

 _Voice: Mummy, (irritation is visible in the voice) Aap ko malum…?_

 _Mummy (interrupts with): Pradyuman Beta, dekho, (softly) Abhijeet ko Maa ki Zarurat tou hay na aur Hum chahyey Usy kitni Muhabbat dein.. Wo Hissa Bhar tou Nahi skty na Us kay Dil ka….?_

 _Pradyuman: tou ek (rash tone) Ajnabi Aurat ko Apny Bety ki Us Khali jagah ko bharny ky liye Main ye Qadam Utha lun…_

 _Mummy (little strict): kis nay kaha.. haan… (angrily) kya Aurat ka yehi Muqaam Tumhein Samjh aata hy…_

 _Pradyuman (softly): Sorry Mummy, Mera wo matlab Nahi tha… (look at His Father with) Daddy Aap hee kuch bolyey na…_

 _Daddy: Beta, (realizing Him the matter in Soft way) wo jagah tou koi bhi kabhi Nahi Fill kr skta… Tum khud socho, (understanding him the point as) agar Kal koi Larki Mujhy Baap ki tarah Izzat dy, Maan dy, Muhabbat dy… bhaly jitni Koshish kr ly.. kya Main Usy Priya ki jagah dy paon ga…?_

 _Pradyuman: pr Daddy, (again denying with) Aap tou Jaanty hain na kay Main Shadi Nahi krna chahta aur kya Gurantee hay kay (again harshness coming on his voice) Wo Mery Bety ko Pyar dy, Aap Logun ko Maan dy, Izzat dy…?_

 _Mummy (raising eyebrow and in teasing tone): tou Us Larki kay pass bhi tou koi Guarantee Nahi hogi na kay (stressing) Tum Usy Izzat do… Abhijeet Usy Pyar dy aur Hum Usy Maan… (Softly) Beta, Rishty tou kuch Do aur Buht sa Lo kay Usool pr Chalty hain…_

 _Pradyuman (low tone): Jee, pr Main aisa Nahi chata…._

 _Daddy (giving Gaze to His Wife and added): chalo Theek hay… (Pradyuman Left for Picking a Call so He said to His Wife) Rehny do ab… (concluded with) Baat kr lii na… bas Kafi hy…_

 _Mummy ( disappointingly ): kya Kafi… Suna tak Nahi kay kis Larki kay baary mein Main Baat kr rahi hun… (to His Hisband) wesy Aap kyun nahi Mr. Saxena sy Baat krty…?_

 _Daddy (totally shocking shout): Pagal ho gayein hain kya Aap…? Bhala Main kya Baat karun aur (disappointidely) yahan tou Pradyuman bhi Tayyar Nahi….?_

 _Mummy (irritate way): arry tou Main kaun sa Rishta deny ko Keh rahi hun.. aisay hee (giving other aspect) Un ki Soch Parkhein kay agar Future mein Un ki Beti kay liye koi Proposal aayey tou Un ka kya Reaction hoga… (after a bit) abhi tou Pradyuman Mana kr raha hy, magar Mujhy Yaqeen hay Buht jald ye_ _ **NA, HAAN**_ _mein Badal jaye gi…_

 _Daddy (with sigh): Aap aur Aap ki Khush Gumaniyaan… (moving with) khair Main Dhaky Chupy Lafzun mein Un sy Baat karun ga… magar bus General bases pr… (displeased tone) kisi bhi Bacchi kay Parents ko Aasry/Aas pr rakhna Mujhy Bilkul Na-Pasand hy…._

 _Voice (murmur): Mr. Saxena…. (confusing tone coming inside Hearing few Ending Lines of His Parents Conversation as) matlab…_

 _A Fresh Fair Complexion Flashing in front of His Retina, Soothing Eyes, Sparkling Smile brings a Beautiful Smile on His Lips when He uttered in Un-audible tone as_ _ **DAYA**_ _….._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Figure: Sach kahun tou Satam Sahab… (Sadly) Betii ka Dukh Dekh kr Takleef tou Buht hoti hay pr Bhagwaan ki Marzi kay aagy koi kya kr ska hy…_

 _A Usual Meeting happened in Park of that Society where Personally Visited after Knowing Mr. Saxena Routine Telling Him Casually…_

 _Satam Sahab: Jee, Bilkul Theek Keh rahy hain… (added) Hum nay bhi Ladun pali Beti Khoii hay… (wet tone) Khony ka Dukh Samjhty hain…. Saxena Jee…_

 _Saxena Jee: Neha kay Bhai ka tou Israar hay kay Neha Shadi kr ly… (agreeing with) Main Khud bhi is Baat kay Haq mein hun… wesy bhi Daya Buht Chota hy… abhi Aik Do Saal mein aisa ho jata hy tou Us ko bhi Asan hoga Adjust krna…_

 _Satam Sahab: haan ye tou hay… (adding His point in Respected manner) Hum bhi Abhi kay liye Pareshan rehty hain… Pradyuman Time tou Buht deta hy… (realizing Him as) pr Singal Parent, Single Parent hee hota hy…_

 _Saxena Jee (shockingly): tou kya Aap Log Apnay Damad ki Dusri Shadi Karwany ko Tayyar hain…?_

 _Satam Sahab: kyun Nahi Saxena Jee… (sweetly) agar Wo Raazi ho jaye tou… Bety ki Suni Zindagi kub tak Dekhi jaye gi… (soft tone) Meri Beti kay Jaany ka ye matlab Thori hay kay Main Apny Betay ko Baandh lun… aur phir Abhijeet ka kya Dosh…. (in little softer usual way asking) Wesy Neha Beti kay liye koi Baat chali…?_

 _Saxena Jee: Nahi koi Khas tou Nahi… (sadly briefing) Mery Ek Janny waly nay Apny Bhai kay Bety ky liye kaha tha, pr Wo Aadmi tou Aajeeb, yehi Poochta raha kay Neha ki Pay kitni hay…? Agar Double Shift kr ly School mein tou Salary bhi Double hogi…?_

 _Satam Sahib (shocking tone): What….!_

 _Saxena Jee: Wohi na, (regular way) Hum nay Ghar tak Aany hee Nahi diya… wesy bhi Neha ko Andaza tou hy kay Main aur Us ka Bhai ya Us kay Achy Dost Usy Samjhaty rehty hain… pr Wo Maany tab na….?_

 _Satam Sahab: Jee, ye Bacchy… Zindagi ko Hr hadsy ko Ikhtitaam_ _ **(Ending)**_ _hee Samjhny lagty hain…_

 _Saxena Jee: halanky wo ek (experience tone) Mour bhi ho skta hy…_

 _Both Smiled and Somehow Both got the In-between Lines of that Detailed Session of Conversation in a Park where Both came with their Grand Childrens, Near to Daya Housing Society…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _A Big Yelling coming from Small Throat after seeing the Person who standup from Sofa and Picked the Small Baby in His Lap while side by side giving side Hug to His Baba, who just came with His Grand Son from Nearby Park…_

 _Baba: arry Rohan, (happily) aisy Acahanak…_

 _Rohan (kissed on Kid Cheek with): bas Baba, Daya ki Yaad aa rahi thi…_

 _Daya: Mama, (naughty) Gif tahan hy…?_

 _Mama: ahan (throwing Him in Air with) bas Gif… aur kuch Nahi… acha Aik minute…_

 _He Stands His Nephew and then Opened His Bag whereas His Nephew Clapping during this and after a bit… His Mama takes out 2 Gifts with…_

 _Mam: Tantarannnnn (Daya Laughing hearing this, while Mama giving Him Gifts with) ye Daya ka aur ye wala (showing another as Daya grabbed His Gift with Imitating Daya tone) Daya kay Bes Fnd Abhi ka…_

 _The Baby Jumped in Overwhelming Emotions, Clutching Both Gifts while giving a Quick Hug to His Mama and Rushed towards His Mother showing Him Both Gifts who was Looking them Anxiously and Smilingly with His Son…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Today Evening, a Duo of Father and Son moving for Shopping although Roaming inside the Mall, Father found the Son Little Dull and Quiet makes Him Tensed so asked..._

 _Voice 1: kya hua Beta, (asking in confusion) kuch Acha Nahi laga kya Mery Prince ko…?_

 _Voice 2: Nahi Dad (sadly) Acha hy Sub…._

 _Dad: tou Dil Nahi chah raha kya (getting Positive nod so changed the idea with) chalo Pehly thora kuch Kha lein… (thoughtful tone) ummm.. kya Khayein (picking His Son on His lap and roaming around Food Court with) Ice Cream, ya Candy…._

 _A Voice as_ _ **Marsh Mellow**_ _came and He Ordered for it with Big Lolly and back to their Table…_

 _After a minute, His Order Served which Now Enjoyed by His Son while He asked what Nudged His Cute Bear as…_

 _Dad: kya hua Mery Bety ko… (sweetly wiping His Lips from His Thumb with) inna Udaas kyun hy Mera Prince…?_

 _Abhijeet (sadly): Daya Buht Udaas hy Dad…_

 _Dad (shockingly): kyun…?_

 _Abhijeet: pata Nahi, (telling sadly) Wo ab kuch Bolta Nahi… thora Rota Rota lagta hy… Sad rehta hy… Parhai bhi Theek sy Nahi krta… Apny (so sad tone) Papa ko Buht Yaad krta hy…_

 _Dad: tou (again) Mery Prince nay Daya sy Poocha Nahi…?_

 _Abhijeet (big nodded with): Poocha na, pr… (after a bit) Us ki Mumma Buht Pareshan hain… pata Nahi.. Usy Daanti hain aur (confused tone) Humaray Ghar bhi Nahi aany deti…_

 _Pradyuman already got the Matter but right now Resolved it with Ease as per His Son Sadness so added…_

 _Pradyuman: tou aisa krty hain na.. (Abhijeet look at Him Keenly who adds) abhi Lolly Kha kay… Abhijeet Daya kay liye Ek Pyara sa Gift ly ly… kesa…?_

 _The Deep Expressive Eyes started Twinkling in Happiness getting Idea Appealing and Exciting so said…_

 _Abhijeet: Yes Dad (with extreme happiness) Daya tou kitna Khush hoga aur (standing in a bit with) Us ki Mumma bhi Khush ho jayein gi.. hain na Dad (Dad nodded while Kid grabbing his Index Finger inside his Fist with) Chalein Chalein Dad… kitna Maza aayey ga… (extreme happily murmuring) awww.. Daya tou ek dum Happy ho jaye ga… Sad bhi Nahi rahy ga…_

 _Pradyuman nodded in Smile to atleast Relax His Son or brings a Big Smile on His Lips, starting to Choose Gift for His Son Best Friend…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Next Morning is so Enthusiastic as Abhijeet just Happy and Happy taking that Gift to make Happy His Friend…_

 _The Soothing Eyes having Tons of Tiny Sparkles inside His Big Lashes cover Eyes when His Friend in Break time taking out a Big White color Fluffy and Furry Sleepy Rabbit Soft Toy from a Big Shopper for which His Father already took Permission from Principle who does not Lose such Big Donating Parent, Denying anything especially when its not Harming Anyone and Violating Any Rule…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Small Baby Hugs the Rabbit Toy and then Abhijeet either His Smile was not Faded for a Second in this whole although He again Invaded it inside that Shopper as the Break Over either in Later, His whole Attention move towards that Fluff…_

 _Neha came to Pick Daya Today as Her Baba and Rohan went to Bank for an Important work…_

 _Unexpectedly_ _, Today Neha had Some Important Conversation through the whole Ride to House and because of this Daya did not have a Chance to Utter any Word to Her about His Furry Gift from His Lovely Friend…._

 _He tried a lot in that Ride where He mostly Pulling His Mother Arm, Cloths gives Small Attention of His Mother and when trying to say anything, His Mother again Busying in His Call makes Him Irritated…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Small Soul sat inside the Luxurious Camry and during Moving to His Destination Excitingly Telling His Father about the Reaction of Daya after Getting that Gift as…_

 _Abhijeet: Dad, Daya na itna Happy ho gaya (hopping over His Seat with) Us nay itna Saara Thank You bhi bola… aur Sad bhi Nahi hua….. aur, Ain (shout) Nanu…._

 _The Car Stopped as Abhijeet Spotted Daya Nanu standing with a Handsome Guy and now His Dad Reversed the Car and after coming out, Invited Both Softly as…_

 _Pradyuman: aayein Sir…. (sweet way) Please…._

 _Nanu looked at His Son and after Introducing His Son to Pradyuman who shook Hand with Him, Taking Seats in Car as Abhijeet Left His Seat and Tell Nanu…_

 _Abhijeet: Nanu, (telling) Aap Aagy Bethein…_

 _Nanu (confusingly): kyun Beta…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nani bolti hain, (softly) jo Baray Log hoty hain na wo Car mein Aagy bethty hain…_

 _He pats on His Cute Grand Son Cute Friend who Seated at Backside with Daya Mama and Car moved towards Daya House in casual Conversation especially between Pradyuman and Rohan about their Jobs and some General Topics …_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice (angry tone): kya Samjhty hain Wo Log… (rash) Khareed lein gy Humein.. ya aisy hee aur (jerking His Small Son with) Tum nay Liya…_

 _A Pinching Angrier tone getting Louder and Louder reaching inside the Ear of Four Arrivals inside the House from Nanu Own Key and before Understanding anything, a Big Furry and Fluffy Stuff Toy coming in their Vision by Throwing over Floor towards Small Pavement while a Small Doll running Outside in Extreme Scare and Fear just Shouting_ _ **Papa Papa**_ _in Heavy Breathing and Huge Crying, Hurts the Man a lot who Stepped ahead in Speed and Picks the Baby in His Arms while the another Doll Picked the Toy in His Soft Grip in Complete Silence…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Resident's of House moved ahead finding Angry Red face of Doll Mother who was Shocked seeing the Initiator of that Uncontrollable Scolding session so Left the Place Immediately while Mr. Pradyuman Pampering the Kid who was looking in Extreme Pain just Crying Hiding His Face in His Friend Father Chest as right now He only Needs a Comforter without any Relational Bar…_

 _The Man takes Both Babies towards Small Lawn where He Spotted a Small Grass Hopper so sat on His Ankles and said to Daya…_

 _Pradyuman: Dekho Daya, kitny Mazy ki Cheez hay…. (trying to show Him the Insect with) Dekho…_

 _The Baby with Continuous Patting and Pampering seeing the Thing and Scared Badly so Hides Himself in that Soft Hug after seeing the Hopping of Grass Hopper so the Little Big Baby said…_

 _Abijeet: Daro Nahi Daya… dekho (Daya attentive hearing His Pal voice with) ye Hopper hy… (sweetly) Hop krta hy… aisay…_

 _He started Hopping giving Good Competition to Grass Hopper while the Small Baby in Lap of the Comforter started Laughing with…_

 _Daya: hahahhaha… Abhi… (cutely) Hoppel ban gaya… hahaha…_

 _His Buddy extend His Small hand to Him who grabbed it and then Both started Hopping around the Lawn with Astonished Grass Hopper who felt He comes in Jurassic Era seeing Two Big Grass Hopper around…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Rohan who Quietly Standing Seeing All now exchanged Smile to Pradyuman while now Tells Daya as…_

 _Rohan: Daya (Daya look at Him as now Both Dude Stopped with) Abhijeet ko Gift Nahi dena…?_

 _Daya (clutching Abhijeet hand with): haan haan… aao Abhi… Mama inna Pyala Gif laein hain.. Tumhaly liye.. Chano Chano…._

 _Abhijeet giving that Soft Toy to His Father hand and Rushed inside with His Friend while the Man feeling the Wetness of that Small Stuff from Small Soul Salty Drops found a Complete Embarrassment over Rohan Face who uttered in Low tone…_

 _Rohan (low tone): I am Sorry… bas Neha aaj kal thori Pareshan…_

 _Pradyuman: pr Bacchy ko Daantny sy Pareshani Nahi jati.. (realizing what She is Losing as) ulta Duryaan barhti hain…_

 _He nodded either His Voice was Enough Loud as He wanted to Tell this to Neha who was at Kitchen and Pradyuman saw Her from Kitchen Back door and after half and hour, Both Father and Son Left the House taking that Soft Toy with them…...!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A Big Thank You so much for All My Active and Silent Readers..._

 _ **GUEST:** Yeah Sure, I m Trying to Cover Up Ur Request Soon..._

 _ **GUEST...** Oops Baccha, pr FF ka tou Apna Doc Manager hy na... wo tou Aik hee Font Size rakhta hy..._

 _ **SAARIYA...** Albur is Burger... at that Scene, Abhijeet is only 2 years Old..._

 _ **GUEST...** ohhh, Thank You for Your Plot, but Baccha, I cant have any Strong Theme which Fits on that Plot send to Me by SD, Basically Abhijeet Sir had So many Turmoil so if I showed that He Killed Some Innocent Person either its a Kid, I dunt thing He went through such Turmoil as He already Faced so many such Situations , He goes through so many Missions where Encounters, Killing Innocent Peoples, Accidents happened... He also had Blooded Bond Guilt as He Lost His Mother ... If I showed that He Killed ACP Sir, Daya Sir, Freddie Sir or Anyone, U already got that how I will bring His Character in Lime Light as I have No Supportive Character for Him to Relax Him..._

 _Honestly , if U have Any Strong Theme of that Idea, U must Share it as Writing over Abhijeet Sir is always giving Hurt to His Fans which I dunt want Repeat..._

 _ **GUEST, ABHI-YA_FAN, , ABHIRIKA & DUO PRINCESS, SHIKHA SARMA, GUEST, PRIYA,, MISS RAIYA, SAARIYA, SHAINA, GUEST, GUEST, SALMAZHV, COOLAK, D, GUEST, DA95, SUNNY, GUEST and All...** _

* * *

_..._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice 1: aur koi Gunjaish reh gayii thi, (rash tone) Sharminda karwany ki…_

 _Voice 2: plz Baba, Main Apny Ghar mein Apnay Bacchy sy kisi bhi tarah Baat karny mein Azad hun…_

 _Voice 3: ohh ho… (to His Baba) Dekh rahy hain Baba.. Kal Aap ko bhi Ultimatum Milny wala hy…._

 _Voice 2: plz Rohan Bhaiyya… Bekaar ki Baatein Na karein…. Kya Mujhy Nahi Andaza kay (with gulping air) Aap Log kya Chahty hain… hr Dusray Din (harsh way) Wo Sahab koi na koi Trick Azmaty hain.. (now angry still having moist eyes) kitni baar Bolun.. Nahi krni Mujhy Shadi.. kisi sy bhi Nahi…_

 _Voice 1 (strong tone): Neha, kya kisi nay Tum sy kaha kay Tum Shadi karo aur Pradyuman ki Baat charo.. kisi sy bhi Karo (standing hand as seeing His Daughter wanted any Interruption with) abhi Meri Baat Khatam Nahi hui.. (angrily way) jitna Hum Tumhein Relax rakhna chahty hain, Tum nay hr Baat ko Mazaq bana liya hy…_

 _Neha (rash): tou kya Un Logun nay Proposal Nahi diya tha…?_

 _Rohan: tou kya hua… (rash) koi Gunah kr diya tha kya… Ek Proposal Dono Parties kay Saamny rakkha gaya.. Dono nay Us pr koi Interest nahi Show kiya.. (concluded tone) Baat Khatam, magar Tum nay Us ka Revenge Daya sy lena Shroo kr diya… (ask) ye kahan ka Insaaf hy…?_

 _Neha (finally decided): Main bas ye Nahi chahti kay ye Taluq bhi aagy barhy.. chahyey wo Abhijeet ki Dosti tak (strong tone) kyun na ho…_

 _Baba: Neha, buht ho gaya hy… (stand up with) Mujhy Sakhti pr Majboor Mut karo.. Tum Un sy koi Taluq Nahi rakhna chahti.. befiker raho.. (straightly) Wo Tumhari Ek Cup Chai kay Muhtaj Nahi hain.. pr haan Daya sy Abhijeet ki Dosti aisay hee rahy gi, balkay aur baray gi… Pradyuman, Satam Sahib aur Un ki Mrs bhi yahan aayein gy…_

 _Neha: Baba, plz… (in anger) ye Mera Ghar hy…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Both Father and Brother Quiets while after feeling a Unsatisfactory Silence, Rohan said in Strong tone…_

 _Rohan: is Ghar ki Half Ownership, Nehal kay Office kay Naam hay aur Half Ownership pr Baba ny as Daya kay Guardian kay Sign kiye hain…_

 _Neha (shockingly): Aap Mujhy Hisaab Kitaab bata rahy hain…?_

 _Baba (signaling Rohan to move with): Shoroaat Tum nay hee ki_

 _thi.. (telling Rohan)Chalo Rohan.. Kal sy Humein Apny liye Is Ghar kay Beech Dewaar banwani hay… Suna Nahi, (teasing chewing tone) Malkan ko Humara Sath rehna Khalta hy ab…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Past Track comes in Present as Neha found His Son Totally Enclosed in a Silence Shell where He Mostly Talking to Flowers/Leaves/Grass/Stars/Moon or Sky….._

 _Un-expectantly after Nehal Departure, He mostly taking Interest in Non-Living things rather the Living Life around Him…_

 _Because of Abhijeet Inclusion , He again started to take Involvement with Living Object which now again Deceased in His Life…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The another pole of that Relation also coming in Quiet mode either there He still got the Support of His Lovingly People but He is Missing His Friend Badly…._

 _Both now Silently Stayed Connected in School Shift where They Talked as much Possible, Share, Play, Enjoying or what not…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Somehow Losing a Pillar from Life, makes Person Sensitive and if this Loss arrived in Single Value of Age, it gives Extra Addition in that Picking Quality of Other Emotions amount so Both after getting the Reaction of Few People around them especially Neha, Restricted their Own-selves and Manages their Relations Revolves in a Small Time Span…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Somehow, by doing All These, Both Small Souls Slowly Mis-Connected from Life which showed from their Decreasing Physical Health and Mental Disturbance…_

 _Where They have Thousand of Queries which cant be Answered by their Surroundings and Understanding the Different Human Reactions as per their Situation, in their Circumstances and Thoughts is an ART and ART always Needs an Audience, Not Dependence…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Both Souls Parents and Grand Parents also Tied in Whorl of that Emptiness where at One side, Abhijeet asked Many Queries having Scare, Tension even Confusion too as…_

 _Abhijeet (asking confusingly): Meri Mom bhi aisy hee Mujhy Daya kay Ghar Nahi jany deti… (in tense tone) Mom kya Mujhy bhi Daantti… Gussa krti… (sadly) Daya sy Baat bhi Nahi krny deti… (involving His Different Loving Bounds) pr Dad… Sach Nana… hawww Nani… Pakka Dr. Uncle…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Whereas on the Other side, another Part of that Invisible Connective Device having Only Tear and Memory with…_

 _Daya (tearily murmuring): Papa Mujhy Nai Taanty Nanu… Mama, ab tou Abhi bhi Ghal Nai aata… Papa Mujhy Appy Paach Buna lein gy… (asking worriedly) Nanu, Mumma ko ka hua hy…?_

 _Obviously except Composing and Consoling, They have No Other Options…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Time Flew like Water although having so Many Harsh Pain, felt by the Bearer because of its Speed, Hit, Rappel, Gyres, Flow, Sooth, Freshness or what not…_

 _The Final Term had gone, the Bigger Distance of Daya and Neha turned Smaller in these days but still She found a Distant Distance is there, Vibrant and Visible…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _After that Angry session of Father, Brother and Daughter… Rohan Depart Next day and Only Engaging with Family through Skype, Watsapp and Calls…_

 _whereas giving His More Time to His Grand-Son while trying Minimum Conversation with Her Daughter…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Sometimes, She feels, She Reacted Loudly but Obviously She is an Human having Heart, Emotions where She can do Mistakes too but Nobody coming to give Her a Small Forgiveness really turn Her Alone…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Result Day arrived, after almost 10 Months…. Both Pradyuman and Neha see each one at School Premises as Neha totally giving that Pick and Drop bar over Her Baba after that Rash session…_

 _A Small Speedy Soul coming weaving a Small Report Card and Shinny Cup, Shouting towards His Father, who Picks Him in His Lap with Proud hearing His Only reason of Life Happy Screams as…_

 _Abhijeet: Dad, (happily n proudly) Main First aaya hun…_

 _Dad Kissed His Son Cheek while putting Him down, hearing an Innocent Demand…_

 _Voice: Untan, Aap (innocently) Mujhy Doud mein Nai nein dy (showing His Report card and Shinny Silver color Cup with) Main bhi Chetond aaya hun…_

 _Obviously the Man can't Stopped Himself and takes the Baby in His Lap who wrapped His Small Arms around His Neck…_

 _Voice: awww Aunty, Main (showing His Cup with) First aaya hun…_

 _The Lady bend and gives a Sweet Kiss on Left Cheek of Kid whose Small Tear Peek out from the Corner of His Deep Expressive Volume of Eye, saying Painfully…_

 _Abhijeet: Mom bhi (salty tone) aisy hee Pyar krti theen…_

 _The Man put down the Baby either feeling the Salty Wetness over few Patches of His Neck while Wet Lashes of Small Rabbit who uttered Slowly but Sweetly_ _ **Than Tyu**_ _…._

 _The Crystal Ball, gives a Shrieking Bell on that Lady Heart Falls down from Small Bear Eye who Exchanged His Place in a bit…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Two Middle Aged People having Bulk of Experience, Definite Thinking, coming under so many Different Situations making them Strong, feels All are just Aimless as They Realized They still Standing after Spending Half of their Life Track at_ _ **ZERO**_ _Point…._

 _Those Few Drops either Meshed Up with Skin Sweat still Stayed with Huge Volumes and Challenging them to Confront although Both Surrendered in front of them…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice: Mummy (little hesitant tone) wo Aap keh rahi theen na.. kay… (feeling Stare of Mother in little Low tone) Abhijeet ko Maa…_

 _The Mother instantly Cutting the Further by asking as_ _ **NEHA**_ _, got a Strong Denying but Lovingly Addition as…_

 _Voice (lovingly): Daya…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _On the other side, a Voice having so many aspects regarding the Issue arose…_

 _Voice 1: Soch lo… hr Pehlu sy Jaanch lo… (strict tone) chacho tou Pradyuman sy Mil bhi lo.. (sad) phir hee kisi Faisly pr pohancho…._

 _Voice 2 (ask): Aap ko lagta hy ye Saheh Faisla Nahi…?_

 _Voice 1 (standing with): abhi Parao hy Neha… Jaldbaazi Mut karo… (realizing Her) is baar Nuqsaan Uthany walun mein sirf Tumhara aur Tumhary Bety ka Dil Nahi balky kisi aur Masoom aur Us kay Baap kay Dil ka bhi Sochna hoga…_

 _Voice 2 (ask in hesitatnt tone): aur Daya…?_

 _Voice 1 (assuring way): Usy Main Samjha lun ga….…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _She Quietly sitting there in Rebounce of His Father Comments either still Her Heart was Convinced about Her Decision reminding a Few Weeks Back Irritative Conversation of Her with Her Best Friend Opening a Door of Thinking for Her…_

 ** _Neha: tou kya wo (irritatingly) Yaadein Bhool jaon Farwa..._**

 ** _Farwa: Nahi ... (giving another aspect with) Nai Yaadein banao..._**

 ** _Neha: aur Daya... (scary tone) agr Us ky Zehn sy Nehal ka Naqsh Mit gaya tou...?_**

 ** _Farwa (asking meaningfully): kya Tum Usy Mitny dena chaho gi...?_**

 ** _A Pause coming in the Conversation... Farwa Connects it again with..._**

 ** _Farwa (Softly but Strongly too): Khauff... Waswasay... Darr... ye tou Zindagi ky Sath hain Neha... Pehly Lams ky paany sy... Aakhri Waqt ky aany tk... (lovingly) bas ye Dihaan rakkho ky Tum Khud ky samny Mutmaein ho bina kisi Bojh ky... Hadsy... sub ky Naseeb sy jury hain... sirf Faraq wahan milta hy... jahan wo Hadsa Unwaan bany... Inkhtitaam Nahi..._**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _After a Small Span of Time, the Grand Father fall over Small Lawn and say during taking Deep Breaths…_

 _Voice 1: ahhh, ab (tired tone) Nanu Daya kay Sath Nahi Khail skty .. bhae…_

 _Daya (sat beside Him with): tou Nanu Haal daye na…?_

 _Nanu (pat over His Small Grand Son Cheek with): Pakka wala…. (Daya Smiled Broadly while after a minute, Nanu starting the Issue as) acha Daya (Daya who saw Grass Keenly, Look at Him, Nanu added) Aap ko Abhijeet kay Sath Rehna Acha lagy ga…?_

 _He feels that the Simple Hesitant Query, Blossom many Bright Colors Flowers inside His Grand Son Eyes who said Excitedly …_

 _Daya ( excitedly ): aul ka Nanu… (giving reasons of that decision) Abhi kay Ghal tou Malbosh bhi hay aul Bike aul… (sadly) pr Mumma Nai kl dein gii na…_

 _Nanu: aur agr (ask keenly) Daya ki Mumma bhi Us kay Sath Abhijeet kay Ghar chalein tou…?_

 _Daya (shout): Nehny… (Nanu nodded in Yes, Daya Astonished so uttered only) Chach…_

 _Nanu: haan, Bilkul Sach… (little lighter way) bhae, Daya hee tou Bolta tha na kay (remembering him) Mumma ko Abhijeet kay Dad sy Shadi kr leni chahyey (Daya nodded, Nanu added) tou Shadi kay baad tou Sub Aik Sath rehty hain na…_

 _Daya: awww, (again in happy way) Chach mein Nanu…?_

 _Nanu (asure): Bilkul…. Phir (sweeter way) Abhijeet ky Dad, Daya ky Pakky waly Dad ban jayein gy… (added) Daya ko Pyar karein gy, Daya ko jo bhi Chahyey hoga, La kr dein gy… jesy (lovely way) Papa laty thy…_

 _Daya (little Quietly): pl Wo God tay pach tou Nai jayen dy na…?_

 _Nanu Wrapped His Son in Tears with still Relaxing Him either He asked…_

 _Daya: pl Mumma tou (still sadly) Angly hain na Daya chy..?_

 _Nanu: Nahi… (lovingly) Daya ko kyun laga Mumma Angry hain Daya sy…?_

 _Daya (sadly): hl watt Daya tou Tannti hain.. (counting in Her small Finger Pores with) Dhussa klti hain.. Appy Icchoon ki Baat bhi Nai Klti.. (so sadly) Daya ka Bag bhi Nai Dethti… Lool bhi bana kl Nai khanati aul…._

 _Nanu (interrupted and ask): tou Daya nay Mumma ko Manaya…?_

 _Daya (nodded with): inna Chaara… (telling Her Grand Father about His failing attempts with) pn Mumma phl bhi Chaad_ _ **(SAD)**_ _hain Nanu…_

 _Nanu (smiley way): tou ab tou Wo Happy ho jayein gy…_

 _Daya (again): Chach…_

 _Nanu nodded while Daya rushed to His Mother about Confirming this News who really Regrets that How much His Son Misses Her or why She leaves His Son or Herself Alone…?_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _A Small Sweet Kid Sitting over Stairs looking at Main Gate, while a Young Guy coming from inside, sat beside Him and asked…_**

 ** _Guy: Daya, (ask) yahan kyun Bethy ho…?_**

 ** _Daya: Main (telling straightly) Papa ta Tait kl laha hun Mama…_**

 ** _Rohan (takes a Painful sigh with): Daya, (softly) Aap ko Bataya na kay Papa God kay Pass chaly gaye hain…_**

 ** _Daya (nodded with): hmm, pl (telling His Mama about His papa Regular routine) Papa Chaam ko aa jaty hain Mama…_**

 ** _Rohan (taking Him in His Lap with): Beta, Aap ko Bataya tha na jo God kay Pass chaly jaty hain, wo (sadly) Wapis Nahi aaty…_**

 ** _Daya (rash): tyun… Papa (suddenly started Crying) God ko Bonein ky Daya Un ta Tait kl laha hy Mama… (telling His Mama in tears) Papa kub aayein dy…?_**

 ** _Rohan (Kissed Him, Wipes His Tears with): Beta, God kay Pass Buht saary Kaam hoty hain na…_**

 ** _Daya (again in Crying): tou Papa Un tou Bon kl aa jayein na… Mama… (confirm tone) God Papa tou Nai Taantein dy… (surely) Chach…_**

 ** _Rohan also turned Teary on these Small Teary Innocent Comments from an Innocent Flower who still Stubborn on His Statement and say…_**

 ** _Daya (stubborn): Main Papa ta Tait kalun ga… Bach…_**

 ** _Rohan (again trying): Beta…_**

 ** _Daya (started Pushing and taking out from His Lap with): Nai nai.. Papa tahan hain… Mujhy Papa pach jana hy… Papa…._**

 ** _He was Crying Loudly and Badly only Speeding the Tears of His Mother, Grand Father, Brother and Other Relative Eyes and after few days when Daya still Continuing Waiting for His Papa, taking Less Meal, getting Hyper and Angrier…_**

 ** _Rohan takes Him in an Orphanage and after Visiting that Place, He comes really Calm when coming in Contacts with those Small Souls having No Memory of that Beautiful Blooded Bond called Father, gives Daya the Other Face of Life Reality Picture in that Small Age makes Him Relax but Quiets as well…._**

 _A Loud Voice of NANU, brought out Mr. Saxena who went to that Patch seeing the Main gate, still sitting at Lawn while His Grand Son went inside long ago…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _A Man sat at Lawn Chair with His Small Toddler over His Lap and then ask as…_

 _Voice 1: hmmm, (ask softly) tou Abhijeet ki Nani jo kuch keh rahi hain, agar wo Sach ho jaye tou Daya ki Mumma bhi yahan aa kr rahein gii…?_

 _Abhijeet: aur Daya tou rahy ga na (Pradyuman nodded either He feels that the whole Attraction for His Small Son in that Proposal is DAYA LIVING WID HIM, Nothing Else, while Heard more as) tou Dad, Daya ky liye na (excitidely) Bike leni hogi… Usy Bike Buht Buht Achi lagi… aur pata hy (dramatically) Us ka Farvate color kaun sa hy (Pradyuman nodded negatively so Abhijeet said Happily) Red…_

 _Pradyuman: wah bhae… Red…. (ask) acha ye tou bataein kay Abhijeet Daya ki Mumma ko kya kahy ga…?_

 _Abhijeet (straight): Aunty (after a minute, He feels the Silence of His Dad so ask) Nani nay kaha kay (lower his eyes and voice say) Main Un ko Mumma kahun… Dad (placing His Head over His Chest with) agr Main Nahi kahun tou kya (asking innocently) Un ko Wrong lagy ga…?_

 _Pradyuman (weaving inside His hairs with): Bilkul Nahi… kyun Bura lagy ga… (sweetly relax His Son as) Abhijeet ko jo Acha lagy wo Un ko Kahy…_

 _Abhijeet (up His head from His Dad chest and ask): tou wo Angry tou Nahi hon gii…?_

 _Pradyuman (kissed on His Head with): Aap Kal Un sy milo gy na tou Pooch lena…. (Abhijeet nodded, while Pradyuman adds) pr Abhijeet tou Good Boy hy na tou Un ki Baat tou Manni hogi…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts with): Jee Dad, Mujhy Nana aur Nani nay Bola kay Un ki Resect krna… (counting with) Un ki Baat manna aur koi Zid nahi krna…_

 _Pradyuman: Jee Nahi (tweak His Nose with) kabhi kabhi ye Sub Karna bhi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly): Ain…._

 _Pradyuman (sweetly): Te'n…_

 _The Burst out of Small Cute_ _ **HAHAHA**_ _Refreshes the Father's Heart who Hugged His Son Tightly while Murmuring Lovingly as…_

 _Pradyuman (looking over sky and say in Loving tone): Thank You so much Priya for giving Me such Lovely Gift of My Life…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Someone seeing the Loving Bond between a Father and Son while His Heart giving Him Pinch of Pain when Reminds…_

 ** _A Small Kid coming in Lounge wearing wrong Shoes even His Cloths are haphazardly over His Body although wearing a bag and called happily…_**

 ** _Voice: Chanein Dad (all look at Him who said more) Mom tay Paach…_**

 ** _His Father Approached towards Him, Picks Him in His lap who showed Himself with Proud as…_**

 ** _Voice: Main aaj Thud Taar hua hun Dad… (Dad smiled Painfully while Son said) Chanein na…_**

 ** _Father: Beta, abhi (telling His Son Softly) Nahi ja skty na Mom kay pass…_**

 ** _Son (asking): Mom Cho nahi hain kya..?_**

 ** _Father (with crying tone): haan, wo So Chuki…_**

 ** _He can't Controll over Himself so His Father takes His Grand Son on His Lap, Pressed Pradyuman Shoulder and tells Abhijeet taking out His Bag from His Neck who was Looking Extreme Confused as…_**

 ** _Voice: Beta, (tells) abhi Mom…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (stubborn): Nai, abi jana… (telling His Grand father about His Mother Not Sleepy condition with) Mom nai Cho nahi… Mom, (sure tone about His Mom Calling Him with) Abhi ko Buna nahi hain…_**

 ** _His Grand Father started Crying and now the Sharp Shine of His Family creating Panic and Loudly Crying about going to His Mom…_**

 ** _The Terrible Health condition of Pradyuman Son really Hurts Him so after few days, He Flew with His Son to Disney Land either to Relax Him or taking Him Little Far from that Turmoil and on Return, His Son Automatically Accepts that now He will Never Ever going to Meet His Mom again…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _A Small Baby was sitting in a Green color chair hanging His Legs, waiting for Someone seeing here and there and got His Desired Person so Hopped from His Chair to Greet the Arrival with Smile as…_

 _Voice: Hello Aunty, (Figure nodded and both seated either Baby adds) Dad ny bola, Aap ko Imporlant Baat krni hy (proudly) Mujh sy…_

 _Figure (pat on His cheek with): Jee, pr Aap Promise karo… (soft) koi Baat Mujh sy Chupana nahi…_

 _Voice (shock tone): hawww, Aap Dr ban gayii Aunty….?_

 _Figure (confused): Dr…?._

 _Voice (nodded with): haan, Dr. Uncle bolty hain.. Dr sy kuch nahi Hide krna chahyey…_

 _A Small Laugh escaped from the Mouth of Figure while the Baby also giving Company to Her…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _He is Trying to Start the Conversation as another part of Same Food Court where Small Rabbit saw, Abhijeet Talking too Her Mother about Something Important while the Small Lecture of His Best Friend Flashing over the Mind of Man…_

 **Voice (disappointment): tou kaun sa Tum nay Shadi sy pehly ya baad mein Pairun kay Gird Ghoom kr Gany gany hain…**

 **Voice 2 (irritatingly): kya Salunkhy, Tu bhi na…**

 **Salunkhy: Tu bhi na kya… haan… Bekaar ki Baat tou Tum Khud kr rahy ho… aur Prady… Tum jaanty ho na.. ye koi Impractical Idea tou Nahi hay na… aur Apna Nahi tou Abhijeet ka hee Soch…**

 **Pradyuman: kya Sochun, kya Tu Step Mother…**

 **Salunkhy (interrupts): O C' mon Prady… ye bata Tu nay Sub sy Pehly Step Mother ka Word kahan Suna tha…? Yaad kr.. haan… Bol… Cindrella… Snow White… Sleeping Beauty aur najany kitni Comics nay is Shabadh ko Daag ki tarah Maon kay ooper laga diya hy… Dekh, Maa Sagi ho ya Sauteli, Maa hoti hay.. aagy Wo Bacchy kay sath jesa Bartao karay.. wo Us ka Zaati Fail hota hy.. kya Sagi Maa ya Saga Baap bacchun pr Zulm nahi krty… Dunya Bhari pari hay aisi Misaalun sy…**

 **Pradyuman Quiets after getting the Seriousness and Realizing that how much They are Ignoring such Small Things to Make their Relations Bitter without handling them…**

 **They already before Tying the Knots, Standing the Counter Person in Confess Box of Doubts/Confrontation having Negative Vibes which rounded the Person Whole either showing the Best….**

 **After a meaningful Silence, Pradyuman putting forward another Query in Hesitant tone as…**

 **Pradyuman: aur agar Abhijeet ko kabhi Us sy koi Chout Pohanchy tou…?**

 **Salunkhy: aur agar Abhijeet sy Usy koi Chout pohanchi tou (the voice Shuts, He added ahead) BTW, ye bata dun kay Hum Andhy Nahi hain… Checkk tou rakh skty hain na…**

 **Pradyuman: pr Yaar dar tou hy na…?**

 **Salunkhy: kya Usy Nahi hoga… Tum Apnay Ghar, Apnay Maa Baap, Apnay Bacchun, Rishtadaarun, Dostun, Cheezun kay Sath bhi itna Dar rahy ho… kabhi Us Larki ka bhi Sochna, jo phir sy Ek Naye Examination Hall mein Qadam rakkhy gi jahan is baar Us kay Bety kay Siwa Koi bhi Purana Invigilator ya Examiner Nahi hoga….**

 **Pradyuman: pata nahi yaar, Priya hoti tou najany kya sochti…?**

 **Salunkhy: Priya Bhabi hoti tou kya Hum tum ye Baatein kr skty thy…**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 **A Big Smile light up the Face of Pradyuman who after Cutting Call, went to a Small Memory lane…**

 ** _Voice 1: matlab kya hy… haan.. ye Lavanya Deneagea kaun hy…?_**

 ** _Voice 2: arry, bhae ek Terro Card Reader hy aur kaun..?_**

 ** _Voice 1: aur Tumhary Kaan kay ander Ghuss kay Wo kya kr rahi thy…?_**

 ** _Voice 2 (murmur): ye Anushka bhi na (loud) arry Compliment dy rahi thi…._**

 ** _Voice 1: ahan, Compliment… (angry way) aik Baat bata dun Main Prad, Chorun gi Nahi Tumhein agar kuch Ulta Seedha Socha bhi tou…?_**

 ** _Pradyuman: ahan… (naughty way) tou kya karein gi Mrs. Priya Pradyuman…?_**

 ** _Priya: Mr. Pradyuman ko Saza kay tour pr (proudly) Un ki Pyari Patni aur Dularay Bacchy sy Milny ki Ijazzat Nahi dii jaye ga…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: ahhh.. (sadly) ye tou Buht Sakht Saza hy Madam…_**

 ** _Priya: tou Jurm bhi koi Chota Nahi hy Sir…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: ahan, chalo Theek hay.. magar agar wo (mischievous tone) Lavanya kuch Ulta Seedha soch ly tou Chaly ga na…_**

 ** _She really Boils in Anger after Hearing the Laughing tone of Her Hubby who really feeling Happy seeing his Beloved Wife that Red Face…._**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _A Small Tongue Licking the Big Ice Cube Sleeping over a Cracking Cone, hearing…_

 _Voice: Mazy ki hy (Kid nodded, Voice adds) tou Aap Abhi kay Sath raho gy….?_

 _Kid (accepted with): Yech, pl Untan wo Chilf Mela Abhi hay…._

 _A Big Spark of Shock coming in Eyes of the the Listener getting the Right so Easily taken without the Permission gives Him a Big Smile…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice: aur agar kabhi Main (hesitant tone) Aap ko Daantun ya Punishment dun… phir…?_

 _The Eyes giving Glittering Vibes Confused the Figure about whats so Happy thing in Her Query either She felt that Replier must Annoyed or Scared with the Query, got an Absolute Unbelievable Answer with Big Smile as_ _ **SACH**_ _, really tore Her Heart into many Cuts as She got that the Small Bud Never Ever having any Memory of this thing in His Life…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Kid: tou (telling His Reasons as) Aap tay paach tou Malbosh bhi hain na aul wo Fish aul, wo jub Jump klty hain aur Chaalii Light… (with Sparkling eyes) hawww…_

 ** _The Smile Deepened over the Listener Lips as a Small Memory Flashing when He First Met with the Half Soul of His Son, He saw the Cute Baby who already Excited and Astonished feeling Himself coming in an Amusement Park, saw the Pedestrian Track which made up of Glass Steps Flashing Lights when Stepped over them Glowing with Different Lights and showing Shoal of Fishes inside that Lightened Step having Crystal Clear Residence of those Colorful Shinny Fishes…._**

 ** _He still Enjoyed that Hopping of Small Kid over those Step giving Glow and Glittering inside those Soothing Eyes, Faded the Bright Flashes coming from Electrical Currents…._**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Figure: Aap ko Acha lagy ga, (ask ) Main Aap ki Mom tou Nahi hon gi na…?_

 _Baby: pr (sweetly) Mumma tou hon gii na…_

 _A Satisfied Smile coming over Lips of Neha after this Conversation where She wanted to Rest that Place of the Sweet Baby Actual Mom always be Prior…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice (ask): aur Daanta tou…?_

 _Kid: ummm, (after a small thinking) tou Papa tholi Na Taanty hain… (telling the Difference of Papa and Dad from His Small Idea as) bach Dad Taant chkty hain… (surely) Mumma jesa…._

 _The Man nodded getting the Specific Spot of Father on that Kid Heart so asked More…_

 _Voice (ask): tou Main Aap ko Acha lagta hun ?_

 _A Deep Grin appeared over the Cheek of Small Kid giving Him Slight Shy Touch while when Man asked about another name as…_

 _Voice: aur (smile) Abhijeet…?_

 _This time He Carefully takes the Complete name of His Son getting the Most Lovable Response as the Small Doll Hide His Face in His Palm turned Red in Shy, really Relaxed the Heart, now Beats Normally…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Table consists of many Eatables while the Two Figures sat across, seeing downward, Hesitated, Tensed or say in Confusion…._

 _After a bit, Man took the Opportunity , fills the Glass with the Liquid containing One Third of Human Body, dragged towards His Opposite adding…_

 _Voice 1: Main koi Baray Baray Dawy Nahi krta… pr haan, (promising tone) Main Daya ko Aap kay Husband jesi Muhabbat tou Nahi dy paon ga, pr Us sy Kum ki koshish bhi Nahi karun ga…._

 _Voice 2 (presented her Point as): shayed, Aap ki Family ko wo Maan dena tou Impossible ho jo Aap ki Wife nay diya ho, pr Koshish hogi…. (softly) agar kabhi Abhijeet pr koi Sakti krni pari…Parhai (look at Him and in Hesitant way completed Her Comment) ya kisi Ghalati kay Hawaly sy…?_

 _Voice 1: Sure, (assuring way) jo Sakhti Us ki Bhalai kay liye ho, wo Jayez hogi…_

 _Voice 2: Aap bhi (giving Free hand with) Daya ko kisi Ghalati pr Daant skty hain.. bejhijhak…?_

 _Voice 1 (smilingly): Mera Khayal hay Parents mein sy kisi Aik ko Soft hona chahyey…._

 _She feels a Smiley Glance either Both takes the Step for their Kids right now as Needing No Partner because having Treasure of Memories Fills their Life from their Departed Life Partners…!_


	8. Chapter 8

**I am Really Thankful to All My Readers as due to Heavy rain and Electricity Fluctuations, Chapter is Late and I cant Reply Individually...**

 **SUNNY and Other GUEST Readers... No Baccha, I have Nothing for Friendship Day... Apology in Advance...**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _The Decision really takes Him to His Past which Brightens on His Memory Flashing…_

 ** _Voice: arry ye Prady abhi tak yahein hay…. (confused) Parsun bhi Bahar hee Khara dikha… (murmuring) Chal kya raha hy Aakhir…?_**

 ** _She Waited till seeing Her Son, Left the Corridor after Glancing a Girl, brought a Small Smile over Her Lips so before Her Son Completely Leaving the Premises of Hospital, got a Call of His Mother who calls Him on His Cabin Confused Him alot…_**

 ** _He reached inside the Cabin after getting Permission, sat on Chair on His Mother signal, who asked…_**

 ** _Mother: Aap, (ask) abhi tak yahein Maujud thy….?_**

 ** _Pradyuman (telling): Ja hee raha tha Mom…_**

 ** _Mother (suddenly): Achi lagti hay Wo Aap ko..?_**

 ** _The down head of His Son Jerked in Upward direction, where the Shock already arose inside His Eye core, seeing His Mother again turned down, heard More…_**

 ** _Mother (naughtyingly): kitni…?_**

 ** _A Small Smile appeared over His Son Lips giving Her the Reply of His Son Heart Positive Answer, so Suggested Him…_**

 ** _Mother: Theek hy, Aap Jayein… (softly) Main Aap ky Dad sy Baat krti hun…_**

 ** _Pradyuman Smile More Deeped either He Left the cabin in a minute, Disappointed His Mother…_**

 ** _Voice 1: bhae, Jaanch Parakh ki kya Zarurat hy.. (casual way) Khud hee tou Keh rahi ho kay wo Bacchi Single hay, Married Nahi…_**

 ** _Voice 2: kya Major Sahab, Aap bhi na… (irrited way explained as) Form mein Marital Status mein sirf Do hee Options hoty hain, magar Engagement/RelationShip/Liking/Fixed Wedding Date jesy Options Nahi hoty…_**

 ** _Major Sahab: hmmm, acha bhae, Dr Sahiba… (folding palms against His Wife with) Tum Jeeti… Dekh lo… Jaldi jana paray ga…_**

 ** _Dr. Sahiba: haan, Main Jaldi Pata krwati hun aur haan (strict tone) koi Engagement etc kuch nahi… Direct Shadi…. Theek hy…_**

 ** _Major Sahab (sweetly): jo Hukum…_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _A Woman Preparing His Small Son with Difficulties giving Him so many Instructions with…_

 _Woman: Beta, Bhag Dour Mut krna wahan, Chup Chap Bethy rehna…_

 _Son (sadly): Khala bhi nahi hun kya Mumma…?_

 _Before She said Him something, a Door Bell Rings and after a minute, Someone calling…_

 _Voice: Daya…. Daya…._

 _The Small Son Rushing outside where a Graceful Lady having Two Big Boxes while giving One to Daya with…_

 _Lady: Daya, (handing Box with) ye Aap kay liye Aap kay Dad ny bhejy hain…_

 _Daya (assuring tone): Dad nay…?_

 _The Lady nodded either Neha feels the Right showed by His Son still in that Unsigned Bond…_

 _The Lady arrived with Another Box, handed it to Neha, Kissed on Her Forehead and say…._

 _Lady: now, (Sweet tone) My Bahu will be Prepare for Her Huge Arrival…._

 _Neha Embarrassed while Her Sister in Law Helping Her to get ready because Rohan again Changed Daya Wears which His Dad already Send to Him through His Nani…_

 _At a Big Corridor, Two foot having Brown colored Sandels, roaming here and there wearing a Dark Blue Sherwani with White Pajama…_

 _The Three Elders seeing the Frustration of that Figure in such Situation, who now coming towards them asked…_

 _Figure: Dad, (ask impatiently) kub aayey ga Daya… aur Aunty bhi…?_

 _Dad: Beta, (setting His Sherwani with Soft tone) abhi Aap ki Nani Un ko leeny gayii hain na… (Relax Him by adding) bas Aaty hee hon gy…_

 _Figure (seeing His new watch as Today He totally Copying His Dad with): O My Goud… (shockingly) itni Der…._

 _The Smiling Gaze of a Dr Friend, Embarrassed the Groom after getting the word to word Copying of His Words either Gestures or Actions too…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Obviously Decision is Not such Easy if Any Person does not have Encouragement Support from His/Her Relations…_

 ** _A soft Knock Initiated at His Door and after giving Permission, a Figure entered makes Pradyuman Confused who came towards Him and ask…_**

 ** _Voice: Pradyuman, (asking) Tayyar ho gaye Beta…?_**

 ** _Pradyuman: arry Daddy, (standing and inviting) aayey na.. jee bas Ja raha tha Change krny…._**

 ** _Daddy: acha (sitting on His Bed and Offering His Son) Betho, kuch Baat krni hay…_**

 ** _Pradyuman Sat over His Bed beside His Father in Law or say Father who wrapped His Palm inside His and said…_**

 ** _Daddy: Beta, Mujhy Buht Khushi hy Tumhary is Faisly pr, Zimmadariyun mein Izafa Insaan ko thora Dagmaga deta hy… ab Baat Aik Bety ki Nahi.. Do ki hy aur Biwi ki bhi (Pradyuman Quiets, Daddy adds) ye na ho kabhi Zindagi mein Baat MERA BETA aur TUMHARI AULAD jesy Haalat tak aa jaye…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: Aap ko lagta hy kay (asking) Main Un Dono mein Farq karun ga Kabhi…?_**

 ** _Daddy: Nahi magar is beech Apni Biwi ko Nazarandaaz kr jao, ye bhi Mujhy Gawara Nahi hoga…._**

 ** _Pradyuman (after a minute): pr Daddy, shayed Main Usy Priya jesi Muhabbat ya Maqam Na dy paon.._**

 ** _Daddy: Mut do.. wo koi Tum sy Nahi Maang raha Pradyuman, magar Muhabbat aur Maqam, Izzat aur Maan do tou… (Softly) hr Aadmi Tumhara Baap Nahi ban skta, magar Tum sy Baap jesi Muhabbat aur Izzat tou Talab kr skta hy na… ye tou Soch skta hy na kay ye Shakas Mujhy Izzat dy ga, Maan, Muhabbat… bhaly Buht Nahi… pr (smiley) Thori tou sahi…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (again in confused tone): aur kya ye Kafi hogi…?_**

 ** _Daddy: ye Usy Space dy gi… (briefing either realizing Him) kyunkay Usy bhi Abhijeetl ko Sochna hoga, Us kay Dekhy Khawab Apnay Bety kay Hawaly sy Share krny hon gy… (sweetly pat over Pradyuman Cheek and adds) Beta, Tum Us ki, Us sy Jury Rishtun ki chahyey wo Zinda hun ya Nahi… Un ki Izzat karo… ye (stressed over word) Kafi khud ba khud Buht Ban jaye ga kay (pat over His cheek) Mery Bety ko Pata bhi Nahi chaly ga…._**

 ** _Both Smiled and suddenly Heard an Angry tone coming from Mr's Satam side, so Mr' Satam Standup with…_**

 ** _Mr Satam: chalo bhae, Jaldi kr lo.. (standing either Scaring his Son) Aaj Tumhari Mummy Tumhein tou shayed thora Margin dy dy magar Mujhy Nahi…_**

 ** _Pradyuman Smiled Broadly and moved towards Changing room whereas His Father Left room with Many Prayers in His Heart…._**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _After half an hour, where the Bride during Preparation just really Thinking about the whole Unexpected Support about that Wedding She got from Some Unexpected Peoples…._

 ** _She Shocked when She got a Call from Abhijeetl Mother who gives Her Bulk of Wishes with…_**

 ** _Mother: Beta, (Softly) Abhijeetl Nahi tou kya, Tum nay Socha, Hum nay Khushyun kay Darwazy Tum pr Band kr denay ka Soch liya tha…._**

 _She really in Stunned phase Hearing such Totally Out of Box Comments whereas Juhi called and said…_

 ** _Juhi: Neha, the Best Decision You take…. (happily) I m so Happy for You… aa rahi hun Main…. Wait for Me…_**

 _Yes, She was Internally Scared from Society Comments, No from Neighbors or Her Fellows…_

 _basically She is Scared from Nehal Family Reaction but the way They Handled the Scenario gives Her another Face of Life, where Loss of Relation Changed the Personalities of the Persons…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _The Car arrived at the Pavement of Court where Few Entities already Presented, Welcomed the Arrivals…_

 _The Small Soul Jumped Out while got a Shout of His Name as_ _ **DAYA**_ _, looked towards His Buddy, found Him Wearing the Same Outfits just of Different Shades as Daya wearing Maroon Sherwani…._

 _Dr. Salunkhy giving Both Dudes Two Flower Bunches by Telling to Present their Parents after They Signed their Marriage Bond…._

 _After Signing, Abhijeet presented the Bunch to Her Mother Neha while Daya who was Talking to His Flower Bunch Flowers, heard His Big Bro tone who was Copying His Father Today as…_

 _Abhijeet (pat over his head with): Aye Bhagwaan…_

 _The Father really Controlled over His Outburst Smile although All having Sweet Smile over their Lips so Abhijeet grabbed Daya hand and Both presented that to His Dad, while Abhijeet asked…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): Dad, Main aur Daya nahi Sign karein gy…?_

 _Daya: awww, Mujhy aata hy Chign krna (weaving on air with) aichy…._

 _Dr. Salunkhy: Kyun Nahi, Bilkul.. (asure tone) Aap Dono bhi tou Bhai ban gaye ho na (Both nodded, presented another form and say) Karo Sign…_

 _Both Sign Happily and then Pradyuman stepped ahead and Picked His Both Son's Lovingly on His Lap while His Family rounded their New Arrival Bride and Son with Tons of Blessings…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Few Figure occupied Seats over Big Spacious Drawing Area, where few in Hesitation, few in Astonishment, Few in Relaxment and few in Sooth, got a Call as…_

 _Voice: wesy Bhabi (Neha Shocked on that Call where a Specs wearing Smiley Man Swiftly Merging Her in their Family with One Specific Call or say Relation as) (She focused to Him who adds) ye Daya aisay kyun Bolta hy…?_

 _Neha (with sad tone): Daya ki Zaban by-Birth hee Saaf Nahi hay… basically wo Bolta hee Nahi tha (All Confused so She added) Hum tou Samjhein thy Wo Bol hee Nahi skta (Relax) magar phir jub DR sy Us ka CheckUp hua tou Us nay kaha kay wo Sun sakta hy tou Bol bhi paayey ga… Us ki Tongue ki Ek Membrane Us kay Throat sy Attach thi, is liye Us kay 2 Operations bhi huay…_

 _Nana: ohhh, (sadly) Bacchy ki itni Choti Umer mein Surgery…._

 _Neha: Jee… phir wo kafi Tooti Phooti Zaban Bolny laga… Dr nay Speech Therepy ka Kaha, Hum nay karwaii.. pr 2 sessions kay baad hee Nehal (She Quiets after getting the name in Flow so changes it in bit hesitation with) I mean, Daya kay Father…_

 _Suddenly a Voice appeared Interrupts Her and Cuts Her Sentence with Softer tone as…_

 _Pradyuman: yahan Aap bina jhijhak Nehal ka Naam ly skti hain.. after all He is Daya's Father aur wo Aap Dono ki Zindagi ka ek Ihm Hissa hain…._

 _Neha (giving Him a Thank You look adding): Nehal kay jaany kay baad Daya ki Zaban aur Kharab ho gayii hy… (low tone) Dr nay already kaha tha kay Ek Fard Usy Encourage karay aur Toky Nahi…_

 _Rohan (adding more): magar, ab koi Usy Toky ya Samjhyey tou wo Nehal Bhaiyya ko hee Yaad krny lagta hy…_

 _Salunkhy: Chalein koi Baat nahi, (Relax Her as) Aap aaram sy Us ki Reports Ghar sy ly aayey ga… Hum ek derh hafty mein Appointment lein lein gy ta ky Threpy phir sy Shroo ki ja sky… (asking) kyun Prady?_

 _Pradyuman: haan, Sure…._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Before He said More a Loud happy Yelling of continuous call as_ _ **MUMMA MUMMA**_ _raising inside Drawing Area where a Small Rabbit rushing and Tell Her Mumma in extreme Excitement as He grabbed Softly a Small Bird with…_

 _Daya (showing that to His Mumma with): Mumma, Bild…. Awww… (happily) Bhai nay dii…?_

 _Neha: Beta (wiping his Swaet from forehead with) Bhai kahan hy…?_

 _Daya: haan, chanein (pulling Her with) chanein na.. Bhai buna laha hy…._

 _She standsup and moving with Him, stopped as His Son stopped, going back and now Pulling Pradyuman by Clutching His Index Finger with…_

 _Daya ( excitingly ): aayein Dad…_

 _He also standing with Love on that Call and move and then Stopped as the Baby looked behind and Inviting All with…_

 _Daya (sweetly): Chub aayein na…_

 _All moving with Him in Smile and when Entered inside a Big Room, Mr. Saxena and Family really Impressed with the Unique Décor of room where They found Two Big Mount Pictures hanging side by side where at One Abhijeet Playing with a Baby Parrot or in next Daya Sleeping with White Rabbit… Two Bed having Rabbit and Tiger Faces as its Header while their Tails as Footer_

 _Daya hopped over Bed and during hopping telling All with His Innocent tone as…_

 _Daya: awww, ye Mela Bed hay aul (He tried to Jump took by His Mama who shifted Him to another Bed so He adds again Engaging in hopping over mattress with) ye Bhai ka…. Main Bhai tay Cath So da na… (giving Arm to Abhijeet) Abhi…._

 _The Baby moved and now on Daya Demand He also Hopping and Rohan said taking out His Cell…._

 _Rohan: Chalo, Jump karo, (opening Camera of His Cell with) Main Picture lun ga…._

 _Daya (nudged to Abhijeet with): chano chano Abhi… Jump kalo… walna (naughty way) abhi Mama ta Phone Khaa'b_ _ **(kharab)**_ _ho jaye da…_

 _The Open Innocent taunt Embarrassed the Man who took Few Pics while then Daya and Abhijeet Ride in their Bikes while Daya added More…_

 _Daya (to His Nanu): Nanu, Bhai nay Taha Hum na… awww… tahein jayein dy… (look at Abhijeet in happiness) hain na Bhai…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan, (happily) Disney Land…_

 _Daya (shouting): yayyyyy…._

 _The day Ended with the Introduction from Different things as from Abhijeet Maternal Family to House Servants whereas Mr. Saxena Family Left after giving Blessings to Abhijeet as Nanu now went to Rohan house although Abhijeet and Daya were Sad on that either Mr. Satam also Requested Him to Live with them but He Denied and after having Dinner, They Departed…_

 _At Night, Mr's Shaila Left Neha in Her Room makes Her really Uncomfortable…_

 _After a while Pradyuman entered Tensed Neha, who heard a Small Soft tone as…_

 _Pradyuman: ye (extending His Arm having Yellow color File hears) Aap ki Amanat... Main samjhta hun... (Softly) Yaadein Zindagi mein kitna Maany rakhti hain... plz..._

 _Before Neha understand Anything Clearly as the whole Conversation is quite Confusing for Her… A Loud Scream totally takes Both Out from that Confusion…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _The Shout Confused Both so rushed to Next room, Pradyuman prepared Room for Both Kids either its One door opened in their Own room..._

 _Suddenly a Soft but Firm Grip She found in Her Wrist when Approaching towards Kids after Opening the Door as Their Elder Son wrapped His Chote with..._

 _Abhijeet: awww Daya, Daro Nahi… (telling although patting Softly on His ead with) Main tou Cultan laga raha tha…_

 _Daya (nodded): acha… (telling) Dalk ho diya na…_

 _Abhijeet: tou Daya Dar gaya… (Daya nodded either still His head on His Big Bro Chest added) Bhai hy na Daya kay Pass…_

 _Daya nodded and now Both Relaxing in that Hug while the Grip Automatically Loosen over His Newly Bride Wrist as His whole Focus is the Strong Bond among His Sons Hearts…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Voice 1 (request tone): peazzz Dad..._

 _Voice 2 (sweetly): Dad..._

 _The Two Innocent Voice's roaming around the Father as His Elder Son wanted another Addition in His and His Small Brother Mini Zoo on this Auspicious Occasion…_

 _Two Elderly Men coming outside as right now doing His Last Packing and Spending His last Days in that House which Ownership is not now at Mr. Saxena and Daya name as Mr. Pradyuman giving this to Abhijeet on their Wedding Gift after Purchasing it from Abhijeet Company…_

 _Nana: kya baat hy bhae (asking either sitting over Lawn Chairs with) jo itna Dad ko Manaya ja raha hy...?_

 _Nanu (confirm tone looking Both Dudes): koi Farmaish hy kya...?_

 _Abhijeet: arry (seeing Mr. Saxena with) Nanu... (telling enthusiastically) Main Dad sy bol raha hun ek Tiger lein lein..._

 _Nanu (appreciate tone): wah bhae..._

 _Daya (disagreeing instantly): Toi Nai.. Tigel tou (scare way) kinna Danger hota hy... agan (fear way) Bhai tou Taat liya tou...?_

 _Nana (again): phir…?_

 _Daya (seeing Mr. Satam and adds): Nana Eephant lein..._

 _Nana n Nanu (shout): kya...?_

 _Daya nodded Happily either They Both getting the Sigh of their Son-in-Law, while Nana asked as.._

 _Nana: aur agr Us Eephant ny (smilingly) Daya ko Kaat liya tou...?_

 _Daya: Nana (cutely) Eephant ti tou Naak kinni Bali hoti hy na aul wo na Ghass khata hy.. (stress) Ghass..._

 _Nanu: aur agar Daya ka Eephant (showing him lush green grass oof lawn) Lawn ki saari Ghass Kha gaya tou…?_

 _Daya really Quiets seeing the Lawn which He Loves a lot, so His Dad takes Advantage of that Silence and then added as…_

 _Pradyuman: bas Aap Dono (strong tone) Doggy, Cat ya Goat mei sy kuch select kr lo..._

 _Abhijeet (instantly): Doggy Dad..._

 _Daya (sadly): Doggy tou kinna Chota hota hy aul (more sadly) Cat tou bach Meow Meow klti hy aul Goat tou kuch Nahi klta... Eephant kinnna acha hy... (again starting) Dad..._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Today, Both Grand Father again Spend a Free Day as Rohan Completing His Pending work in Mumbai…_

 _Voice: Jee Satam Sahab, (softly) bas ye Daya ki Birthday ho jaye tou Hum Niklty hain Pune ko…_

 _Satam Sahab: acha tou Daya ki Birthday aa rahi hay (asking) Kub…?_

 _Mr. Saxena (happy way): yehi Parsun… Saturday ko na… 11 December…_

 _Voice ( excitedly ): Sach Nanu…._

 _A Small Brat coming inside and Happy asking about the Issue which is really Overwhelming for Him so asked…_

 _Abhijeet: Nanu, Aap na aur (looking His Nana with) Nana Aap bhi Daya ko Nahi batayein gy…_

 _Nana (confusingly): kya..?_

 _Abhijeet (pat over head with): kya Nana, Aap bhi na… yehi kay Humein Daya ki Birthday Pata hy.. (excitingly) Hum na Daya ko Surrise dein gy…_

 _Nana (correcting): Surprise Bacchy…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): Jee Nana.. acha Main Dad ko bhi Bata kr aata hun (turn and suddenly again turn towards Both Grand fathers and adds) No Cheating Nanu aur Nana…_

 _The Small laugh rose and now the Brat next Destination is His Parents Room…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Abhijeet (over His Father Lap added): aur Dad, Rabbit wala Cake bhi aur haan Sub Clowns Rabbit waly aur (thinking) haan, Hum Log na Rabbit wali Birthday Cap bhi Pehnein gy… Theek…_

 _Dad (pressed His cheek with): bilkul Theek… Jo Abhijeet Apny Chote ky liye karay…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Cards bhi tou Deny hongy na.. (counting) Uncles ko aur Aunties ko aur haan wo Mohit ko aur Rajeev aur Dad, Ashoke, Rahul aur Aman tou aayein gy na…_

 _Dad (softly): itny saaray Dost… hmmm… chalo Theek, Kal Sub Cards Chap jayein gy aur phir Hum Dono Parsun Mall chalein gy.. Daya kay liye Cheezein leny…_

 _Abhijeet happily nodded and Instructed Neha seeing Her in Uncomfortable Silence with…_

 _Abhijeet: Aunty, (giving Instruction to Her) Aap bhi Daya ko Nahi batayey ga… OK…_

 _She nodded while hearing a Soft Knock and after getting Permission, another Small Brat Entered and ask His Bro Angirly…_

 _Daya: Abhi, (harsh tone) ka kl lahy ho yaan…?_

 _Pradyuman Eyes Wides Open although He Smiled Internally getting the Angry Shade in His Small Son Tone, who added More…_

 _Daya: pata hy Nani nay Chamochy banaye, (telling proudly) Tumhala wana bhi Mujhy Thana diya… (stressed) Chamjy…_

 _Abhijeet nodded either He looks All Curiously and then asked in Suspicious tone…_

 _Daya (asking): ka hua…?_

 _Abhijeet: kuch Nahi, (moving with) Chalo Main bhi chalta hun…_

 _Daya (happily): Chano…_

 _He leaves with His Bro and after their Departure, Neha started Issue as…_

 _Neha: wo… Daya ki Birthday aisi hee Celebrate ki jati thi.. (hesitate tone) Aap Plz itna Sub Kuch…_

 _Pradyuman (look at Her and said): Mujhy samjh Nahi aata, Aap Khud jub Bacchun mein Farq karein gii tou Dunya ka kya (sadly) Aap is Ehsaas-e-Kamtari sy Nikl jayey kay Aap kay aur Humary Status or Living Standards mein Buht Farq hy ya Aap ko (Frustrated tone) aur Daya ko Apna kr Hum nay Aap pr Buht Ihsaan kr diya hy (Neha Embarrassed while Pradyuman Leave the room with) jo hoga, Dono ky liye Aik jesa hoga and that's Final…_

 _He really moved Out and now Joint His Both Fathers Company and all started Discussing the matter Secretly…._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Small sessions going on as now Both Families Slowly and Smoothly Merging with Each one… Familiarize with each Other Routine, Habits etc…_

 _Neha already Quits Her Job before taking this Decision after discussing it with Her Father, Brother and Farwa…_

 _Duo as Salunkhy giving Both Small Souls Title of_ _ **DUO**_ _Enjoying their Holidays at Home because of their Winter Vacations now a days…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Today, Neha came at Her House taking few things especially Daya Medical Reports as Salunkhy wanted to Show it in His Circle having Medical Practitioner's…_

 _She hears that His Son Telling Her Father with Complete Happy Tone as Abhijeet went with His Father to do Arrangements for Daya coming Birthday and thatswhy Neha coming Here with Daya…._

 _Daya: Nanu Aap tou pata hy (sweetly) Bhai Mujhy ka bonta hy...?_

 _Nanu (thinking said): ummm... (sweet tone) Daya..._

 _Daya (clapping happily): Light... (again) aul..._

 _Nanu (smilingly): Gudda... aur... (tickling him as He is in His lap with) Bhaloo..._

 _Daya (laughingly adding): aul Malboshy... (Innocently) Dodo aul Sahab. . aul haan.. Chote…_

 _Nanu (praising tone): arry itny saary Naam (Daya nodded happily while Nanu again ask) aur Daya, Abhijeet ko kya bolta hy...?_

 _Daya (counting on fingers with): Abhi... Bhai aul Boch aul Khalos..._

 _Nanu (shock): kya...?_

 _Daya: Dusshy mein Nanu... ( disappointingly ) kinna Dussha klta hy Nanu Abhi..._

 ** _He reminded that Previous Evening when Both getting Ready for moving to Park... Daya wearing Wrong Shoes... Abhi started Scolding..._**

 ** _Abhijeet: Daya... (harsh tone) kesy Shoes pehny hain... kal bataya tha na... (telling Him signaling Him about the Correct order of Shoes) ye Left aur ye Right... (telling again) Apny Pair dekho... phir Pehno..._**

 ** _Daya (saw His Feet n Complained): aww (showing His Both foots to His Big Bro as) Mely tou Pail bi Ait Jechy hain Abhi..._**

 ** _Abhijeet (pat over His Head): aye Bhagwaan... (telling Daya by showing His Feet as well) Daya Sub ky Pair Aisy hoty hain... (telling) dekho Mery bhi aur Dad ky aur Aunty ky bhi..._**

 ** _Daya (seeing the same foot style His Bro has added): awww... tou Tum tou Dood Boy ho na Abhi.. (appreciate tone) Pakky wany.. aul Baly bhi tou ho... (straightly) Baly logun ko chub pata hota hy..._**

 _His Brother Smilingly Wearing Him Shoes in Correct order although Hearing the Appreciate session till They Visit to Park with their Nana and Nani…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Today Morning, a Small Malbosh Awakens, finding few Employees working in the Lush Green Lawn of His House…_

 _He Smiled Internally as Yesternight, Nanu Wished Him His Birthday before coming back to Home as He knew His Grand Son does not Crazy about Dates/Days as His Both Grand Sons are too Small regarding Remembering or Reminding these things…._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _He moved out seeing His Mother and Granny Busying in Kitchen with Servants, He moved there and say…_

 _Daya (sweetly): Dood Molning…_

 _Nani (turn with): Good Morning Daya… Abhijeet bhi Uth gaya…?_

 _Daya (nodded): Jee Nani, Abhi Blush kl laha hy… ( excitingly ) Aap tou Pata hy…_

 _Neha (hurriedly interrupts): haan pata hy, Aaj Dad kay Friends ki Party hy na…_

 _Daya Shocked, He feels that His Mother must Remember His Birthday but seeing Her again Busy in Cooking, sadly Return to His room seeing His Brother coming out so asked in Great Excitement…_

 _Daya: Boch, (asking) Pata hy aaj ka hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (wiping his face from Towel with): haan…_

 _Daya (in great happiness asked): ka….?_

 _Abhijeet: Dad kay Friends ki Party hy…._

 _Daya really Hurts Badly… He really cant Believe either He asked His Dad, Nana also but getting the Same Answer, gives Him such Pain Enclosed Him in His Silence Shell._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _…._

 _He really did not rose This Asking Issue either how many Times, He Wipes His Big Eye lashes really gives Grief to His Family Members but just did not Blast that Balloon of Surprise… They Suppressed their Emotions…_

 _Here Neha Prepared Him for Evening Party where when He saw the Arrangement, Little Surprised…._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _He saw Different Clowns mostly Wearing Rabbit Costumes , Different Rabbit shaped Balloons , Ribbons, Mostly Red color Enhance in Decore Astonished Him, who Touched those Balloons and Murmured…_

 _Daya (murmuring): awww, Dad tay Fnd tou bhi Mely wany Ned Malbosh tay Baoo'n_ _ **(Ballon)**_ _Anchy nagty hain…._

 _He saw so many Things/Items and Surprisingly All are in His Favorite List makes Him More Sad so went to His Mini Zoo, Wrote Few Lines over Letter of his Note Book and then said…_

 _Daya (sadly even Tears visible in His tones with): tichi tou Daya ti Bildday Nai Yaad Papa… bach Nanu tou Yaad thi pl (counting over fingers with) Abhi tou, Mumma tou, Dad tou, Nana aul Nani.. tichi tou Nai Pata… (hurt way) Daya Buht Chaad hy na… (painfully) Loya bhi inna Mom…_

 _He Wipes His Tears came Deliberately in His Soothing Eyes either He tried a lot to Control over His Emotions but Failed…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Here He Spend More Time with His Pets, makes Possible for His Elder Brother to Arrange Everything Perfect…_

 _Voice: Daya…. Yahan kya kr rahy ho.. Chalo aao (extending His Arm with) Jaldi… Dad Bula rahy hain…_

 _Daya who after Hearing the Call, Instantly Wiping His Tears either having Wet Reminance on His Face, moved with His Brother…_

 _Abhijeet takes Him towards Table rounded by so many Kids especially Rahul and Aman who are Abhijeet Uncle Kids as Pradyuman has Many Cousin Brothers, Ashoke, who is Mr. Satam Friend Grand Son, Rajeev who is Pradyuman Colleague Kid and Mohit who is Abhijeet Neighbor…_

 _Rahul and Mohit Studying at Same School of Duo especially Rahul Reads in their Class while Mohit in another Section either Rest Studying in Different Schools of their Areas…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _A White color Rabbit having Red Eyes, Eating Orange color Carrot wearing Red Waist Coat, Waiting lying over a Spongy Crust…._

 _The Elder Bear wore a Small Golden color Rabbit shaped Cap over Daya head and Presenting as…_

 _Abhijeet: Tarrannn… Daya Aaj Tumhara Birthday hy na.. Hum Logun ko Pata tha… Sub (proud tone having Love for His Small Brother as) Main ny kiya.. ye Cake bhi Rabbit wala na, Main aur Dad layein hain.. Tum ko Rabbit Achy lagty hain na (laughs with) Malbosh… hehehe.. aur Sub Clowns, Caps aur…_

 _The Small Dude Hugged His Big Brother without a Minute Loss in Tears brought Wet Smiles over Faces seeing such Lovingly and Pure Scene of Relation…_

 _Now Pradyuman bend down and Separate His Both Sons and Tell Daya…_

 _Pradyuman: Chalo Beta (softly) Cake Kaato…_

 _Daya: Yech Dad… (telling even a touch of Proud found in His tone to have such Lovely Brother He has in His Life saying) Aap tou pata hy.. ye Chub na Abhi nay tiya hy… awww, ( praising ) Abhi kitna Dood Boy hy na…._

 _All Smiled and He Cuts the Cake and All Enjoyed that Birthday Party Immensely …._

 _Voice: Mumma, Aap tou Pata hy (happy) Abhi tay pach na Papa wana Magic hy…_

 _Abhijeet (confuse): Papa wala Magic…?_

 _She is Changing His Son Wears in His Room as when She Offered Her Services to Her Elder Son, Heard a Soft Hesitant Deny as…_

 _Abhijeet: wo Aunty… (shy) wo… haan… (sweetly either looking down as) Dad Change krty hain Mery Kapry…_

 _Neha nodded and giving Him the Opportunity to Do what in which He feels Relaxed…_

 _Daya: haan na… Abhi tou bi chub Pata hy jechy (telling Happily) Daya tou tiya Ancha nagta hy… ka Ganna nagta hy (asking) tiya Papa Appa Magic Namp Abhi tou dy tr daye hain…_

 _Neha (nodded with): haan… (sweetly) Aap ko Abhijeet Acha lagta hy na…?_

 _Daya (hugs His mumma with): haan, Chub chy Ancha… Dad chy bhi aul Mumma chy bhi…._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _A Small Dude standing at Door Hearing whole Conversation feeling Himself at Cloud Nine where He feels getting Doubled Responsibility of His Brother having such Blind Trust and faith over Him from Other side…_

 _Two Soft Arms Pulling Him in Lap gives him Big Smile, now Entering inside where Neha said…._

 _Neha: Chalo ab Sona hy na Dono ko… (strict tone) Daya…_

 _Daya: awww, Mumma Main Cho jata hun… (complaining) Bhai Nai Chota…_

 _Neha: aur (ask) Daya ko kesy Pata chalta hy kay Bhai Nahi Soya hy…?_

 _Daya: hawwwww (making stars with His both Palms with Scary tone as) Magic…._

 _A Laughing Tone Rose inside the Room where Both Small Hoppers Hopping in their Beds while their Parents feeling a Great Satisfaction in their Hearts…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _The Casual Routine Started in their House where First Daya started Calling Abhijeet Loudly as…_

 _Daya: Abhi… Bhai… ( shouting ) Jandi aao…. ChpidelMan aa Daya…_

 _Abhijeet (running inside room and asked look at Wall thoroughly): kahan…_

 _Daya (showing a Small Spider roaming over floor with): ye naha…_

 _Abhijeet: kya Daya.. ye tou kitna Chota hy.. Maar do…_

 _Daya: awww (grabbing Abhijeet Arm with) Nai na… detho ye Mery Pach aa laha hy… (tense) awwww… Bhai…_

 _He Hopped over His Bed while the Big Baby laughing and Laughing on His Small Birdie…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _The School days started… Both went to School with Pradyuman gives Both a Happy Emotions…_

 _Today Evening, Both Dudes taking Position in Lounge where Elders watching News and Younger's telling them whole day routine and in between that, Abhijeet asked..._

 _Abhijeet (turn to Nani and ask): Nani, ye (asking) Step Mother Kya hota hy...? (confirming) Wo Jo Cinderella wali thi... Gandi sii...?_

 _A Pin Drop Silence arise in the Chilling Scenario where Neha feeling really Hurt while Pradyuman Completely Embarrassed although Nana look at Both His Son and Daughter in Law and started Sweetly..._

 _Nana: hmmmm, acha ye batayey, (ask) Step ka matlab Kya hota hy...?_

 _Abhijeet (raising hand): Main bataon Nana, Mujhy pata hy..._

 _Daya (added, Copying His Brother as): Mujhy bi..._

 _Nana (encouraging tone): Haan batao..._

 _Abhijeet: Step, matlab Stairs... (briefing) jis sy Ooper jaty hain aur Neechy bhi..._

 _Nana: wah bhae, (patting over His Grand Son Head in appreciate tone) Abhijeet ko tou Sub pata hy..._

 _Daya (sadly correcting His Nana): Nana, Mujhy bi Pata hy..._

 _Nana (patting on Both Grand Sons Cheek and adds): acha tou Jo Step ya Stairs hoty hain…. Un sy tou Hum Ooper jaty hain aur Neechy aaty hain na... (Both nodded) (Nana added) acha tou Jo Step Mother ya Step Father (He wanted to Clear Both Terms as if in Future Daya found this Term regarding Him) hoty hain na... Un sy bhi Hum Ooper jaty hain..._

 _Abhijeet (enthusiastically): Sach mein Nana..._

 _Daya (agreed): aul tiya..._

 _Abhijeet: Haan, (look at Neha and said proudly) Aunty tou Mujh sy koi Kaam Nahi karati, (telling All) jesy wo Cinderella ki Mom karati thi na.. Jharoo bhi aur..._

 _DAYA (started laughing over this with): awww, Abhi Jhaloo nagaye ga... hahahahha..._

 _Neha: Daya (strict tone) Nan aur Bhai Baat kr rahy hain na... Khamoshi sy sunein... (order) Finger on Your lips..._

 _The Small Brat instantly Sealed His Lips with His Finger while little Elder Brat did the Same spread Smiles over All Faces... Nana adds..._

 _Nana: hmmm, tou Step Mother ya Step Father, Aap ka Khayal rakhta hain... Pyar krty hain..._

 _Abhijeet: acha, (understanding way) jesy Hum jub First aaty hain tou Dusri Class mein chaly jaty hain... (asking) aisy hee na Nana..._

 _Neha Appreciates the Sharp Shine of Family who deserved to be a Sharp Shine with His Extra Intelligence..._

 _Nana: Bilkul... (telling) wahan bhi Aap ko Parhna hota hy... Exam deny hoty hain.. bas Aap ki Teacher change ho jati hay na..._

 _Abhijeet: Jee Nana... awww... (happily) Ye tou Easy hy..._

 _Nana (Squeezing his Grand Son inside His Lap with): kyunky Mera Beta jo itna Samjhdar hy na..._

 _Daya (still Finger on Lis Lips saying): Nana, Main bi tou Chanajhdaal hun na..._

 _All started Laughing as still He is Obeying His Mumma order while a Small Anger clearly shown on His words, gives a Disappointed sigh to His Mother while Abhijeet Squeeze Him in His Loving Hug gives a Laughing Blaster to Bothers either Refreshes the Atmosphere inside the Heart and outside the Environment...!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_MASOOMA…._** _Really Baccha… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _MISS RAIYA…._** _Amazing FB…. Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _PRIYA…_** _jo Bacchy ka Hukum… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _DA95…._** _Haan Sub ki Entry krwa hee dii… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _SHAINA…._** _Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _SHIKHA…._** _Ok Baccha… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _SGJ…_** _Really SGJ… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _R…_** _U Adore this Bond… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN…_** _Oye Hoye… Aap ny Yaad kiya… Hum ny Add kr diya…Sure… abhi aagy aagy dekhye ga Baccha… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _No, I will show Grown Up DUO too… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _COOLAK…_** _lo bhae, ye Baccha tou Sach mein Dada pr Fida ho gaya hy… hahahha… Itna Saara Praise… bhae ab Dada itny bhi Amazing Writer Nahi hain… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 **D…** hain na… _Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _DUO PARI…_** _Ohh koi Baat nahi Beta… Studies and Kaam Pehly na… Nice to Read that U Loved it… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _SALMA…_** _awww, Bacchy ko tou Chappy mein Sub Kuch hee Acha lug gaya… Dada Prasand huay… heheheh… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _SARIYA…_** _Missing na… Yes U are Correct cz I dunt Write Every Story with Same Type… I tried to Change My Type of Writing as per Story Demand and Environment… Baccha, Aik jesa likhun ga tou Kaun parhy ga… hmmm.. Khair, I Post My Investigative Story Last Part at IF… Basically Yaar, Sub ko PM kiya hee Nahi hy… tou shayed Link Na mila ho… Aap Dekh lo…. Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _DK…_** _Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _MINIMICKEY…_** _Check ENEMY Review Section.. haan… Its OK Baccha… awww itna kuch Pasand aaya… tou ab…. Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _LIGHTMOONDT…_** _Ohh… so My Magical Baccha arrived… Zabardast bhae, Sub Parh bhi liya… what a 5G Speed… Thank You so much for Loving All Chapters..…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Dr. Salunkhy started Showing Daya Medical reports to Few Dr in His Circle and Today They arranged a Meeting with Child Specialist **DR. WANGLY** …_

 _Salunkhy already told Pradyuman that Dr wanted to Meet All Family especially Abhijeet so right now parents Preparing Big Baby Bear for this as…_

 _Abhijeet: pr Dad (confuse) Daya ko kya hua hy... (asking) usy tou fevel Nahi hy...?_

 _Pradyuman (relax Him with): Jee Beta... pr dekhyein Daya theek Lafz Nahi bolta na... (sweetly) Aap jesa...?_

 _Abhijeet: pr Dad... (lovingly) Wo kitta Cute lagta hy aisy bolty huay aur Wo tou kitta Chota bhi hy..._

 _Father really feeling Troubled to Realize His Son Sharp mind so now Mother stepped ahead with.._

 _Neha (stepping towards His Elder Son as Her Husband make a Place for Her beside Him with): acha pr jub (setting Abhijeet Hairs with) Oral Test hoga tou Daya tou Ghalat Poem sunaye ga tou Teacher tou Usy Fail kr dein gii... (Abhijeet eyes wides open realizing such Big thing as Neha added in somewhat Emotional tone with) kya Abhijeet ko acha lagy ga ky Us ka Chotu sa Bhai Fail ho jaye.. (Abhijeet nodded Big NO so Neha added again Softly) is liye Aap ko Dr. Aunty batayein gi ky kesy Daya ko Correct krna hy... Ok..._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Before Big Baby Agreed by giving Same Respond... Small Rabbit Engaged by His Grand Mother for this Small Session of Both Father and Mother with Abhijeet on Pradyuman's Request, peep inside Eating Sandwich with..._

 _Daya (entering): ka hua... (casually either confidently) ka Paa'n_ _ **(Plan)**_ _bana nahein hain Aap nog...?_

 _Neha (looking Him with): Daya Bacchy... abhi Aap ny Apple khaya tha na..?_

 _Daya (nodded happily with): Yech Mumma... (showing the half eaten Sandwich with) Nani ny diya..._

 _Neha (sadly): tou Beta thori der baad khana tha na..._

 _Daya (shocked): awwww... ab..?_

 _Neha: ab kya... ( disappointingly ) Kha lo..._

 _Pradyuman really controlled over His Smile as His Small Son is a Foodie Dude and after getting Him, Nani is really Happy as Abhijeet mostly taking Less Food n in Proper Time Spoiled His Nani Mood who mostly Grumbled as..._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Nani (doing home chores with): arry Bacchun ka kya Time sy khana... ( dreamily ) Bacchy tou hr waqt Khaty Peety rehty hain... (telling confident way) yahan Khaya... wahan Hazam..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _Two Small Dudes, sitting in Chairs hanging their Legs either their Parents and Uncle although Grand Parents asking Queries, taking Verification and Confirmation about the Issue and lastly taking Seats as now Dr sat in-front of Both Dude and say…_

 _Dr: hmmm, (asking) tou Daya kaun hy Aap Dono mein…?_

 _Daya: Main aul ye (signaling Abhijeet with Loving tone) Mela Bhai hy…_

 _Dr (nodded with): acha, Mera Bhai…._

 _Daya (frown): Mela… bach…_

 _Dr (again strong): Mera…_

 _Daya (rash): Mela… Mela… (suddenly to His Father) Dad Aap Bolein in Dandi Aunty ko kay Abhi bach Mela Bhai hy…_

 _Salunkhy (smilingly agreed the point forwarded towards DANDI AUNTY as): bhae Gandi Aunty... samajh lo ky Abhi sirf Daya ka Bhai hy.._

 _Daya (nodded like pendulum as):hmmmmm..._

 _Dr (again Stressed): bilkul Nahi... (signaling Abhijeet with) Abhijeet tou aisy Daya ki tarah thori bolta hy..._

 _Daya: tou Abhi tou Dood Boy hy na... (Happily) Pakka wana aul wo Bala b tou hy..._

 _Dr: pr itna thori... (telling) wo tou kitny Achy sy bolta hy... (signaling Abhijeet with) bolo Abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet (sweetly): Daya Mera Bhai hy…_

 _Daya (happily): Detha…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, (telling) Detha Nahi… Dekha…_

 _Daya (again happy): Yecch… Detha…._

 _Abhijeet (again): Dekha…._

 _Daya: ka Abhi… (disappointed tone) Dethaaaa… Nahi… haan… Deth…. (softly) Ummm… Dekha… ab Theet…._

 _Abhijeet Smiles while Dr Happily Looking the Elders having Nice Feelings Pats over His Cheek with…_

 _Dr: haan Aadha Theek…._

 _Daya (proudly): aul ka, Main tou Dood Boy hun na… (proudly) Dalat tholi Bonta hun…_

 _Neha really Jerking Head in Disappointment while Pradyuman Looked at Her Smilingly while Dr said…_

 _Dr: acha, chalo Aap Dono… (giving task) bahar Reception pr Fish Aquarium Dekh kr aaao aur Mujhy batao, kitni Fishes hain Us Aquarium mein hain…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Both Dudes rushed outside either They cant left the room as it attached to Dr cabin who now said…_

 _Dr: Dekhyey, Thora Mushkil hoga.. I mean Daya ki Pehli Surgery mein hee shayed kisi Carelessness ki wajah sy Us ki Throat Membrane Zyada Cut gayii hy..._

 _Pradyuman: matlab... anything Serious...?_

 _Dr: Serious tou Nahi, magar haan Mehnat Kafi krni hogi... (instructing) Abhijeet ko Front pr rakkhein… wo Usy Theek karwayey ga… hr hafty 3 days aana hy.. Session pr… Abhijeet bhi hoga… aur Bacchy ko Buht Tokyey Nahi.. aik baar Toak diya… Theek hay… pr baar baar nahi…_

 _Neha (tense tone): Operation tou Nahi hoga na…?_

 _Dr: Nahi, kyunky Already Surgery ab ho Nahi skti… dekhty hain Session mein kitni Improvement hay…. (to Pradyuman) wesy Mr. Pradyuman, Daya shayed aagy bhi kabhi Stress mein ya kisi Panic and Painful State mein aaye ga tou shayed kuch Lafz aisy hee Boly.. Parrshan Mut hoye ga.. wo Mehz Ek Stance hoga... OK_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _All nodded and now Leave the room as Both Kids told Dr the Correct Answers to Dr gives them a Small Candy a Gift…._

 _Abhijeet (telling): Daya Black..._

 _Daya (agreeing): Yech Back..._

 _Abhijeet: Back Nahi... (stress) Black..._

 _Daya: haan haan Back... (confuse) aaaa... Bl... ack... (again trying) Bla... ck... (strong) Black... ab tou Main Abhi ta Bhai hun na..._

 _Dr (pat over cheek with): Pakka wala..._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Small Kid Nudged His Elder Bro Continuously who is Enjoying_

 _His Small Nap either still Awakens…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya….._

 _Daya: Kl do na Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, Miss nay Kal bhi Mujhy Daanta tha… Un ko Pata chal gaya tha kay Main nay Tumhara Homework kiya hay…_

 _Daya (carelessly): tou tiya hua, hota hy Aicha…_

 _Abhijeet (corrected): Tiya hua Nahi, "Kya hua" aur Aicha Nahi, "Aisa"…_

 _Daya: hmm.. Plz na Bhai… (buttering tone) Anchy Bhai ho na…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, Main (smilingly) Ganda Bhai hun Guddy ka…_

 _Daya: hmm…_

 _He Angrily Punched Abhijeet even moved towards the Right side of His Bed, Opened His Right Palm and Locked His Small Finger inside Abhijeet Small Finger by saying…_

 _Daya: Katti… (sat on His bed started working with) hmmm, Ganda Bhai…_

 _The Bigger One Smilingly Heard All and Enjoying till Both called for Dinner table…_

 _Daya came after Closing His Bag and when Occupied His Chair found All already takes their Chairs except Mumma and Dad who are coming from Different Sections as Mumma coming from Kitchen with Servants who takes Bowl of Curry while Dad Talking to Lounge over Call…_

 _Daya (sat and announce): Main Abhi sy Katti hun…._

 _The Announcement was more than 10 times coming from the Small One side, on Regular bases, Resolved in bit too…_

 _The Bigger Brat Look at His Grand Father and a Naughty Smile comes on His Lips so started…_

 _Abhijeet (to Nana): Nana, Kal phir wahan Chalna hy na…_

 _Nana (who was Reading an Article, did not take any interest even hear that Annocement nodded with): haan…._

 _Now the Small Rabbit Ears Standup about that Plan which is still Unknown for Him so asked…_

 _Daya (to Nana as He is Katti with Abhijeet): kahan ja lahy hain Nana Aap…_

 _Abhijeet: Theme Park aur Bouncing Park…._

 _Daya (happily): awww, Main bhi chalun ga…_

 _Abhijeet (straight): Tum kesy ja skty ho, (makes thing Difficult with) Katti waly Bacchy tou Allowed Nahi hain wahan…_

 _The Small Brat Totally Confused on that as He already Announced His Katti just few minutes ago and in such Loud Tone, Heard by All so He cant back from His Statement…_

 _He Looks at All as now Mumma takes Her Chair and Day is about to Put Off His Call and invaded it in Chrager Plug, coming towards Abhijeet Chair and say…_

 _Daya: ancha… (asking) Lao Katti Wapis do…_

 _Abhijeet (strict): koi nahi…_

 _Daya: aww, Bhai (shaking Him) Do na…._

 _Abhijeet (again): koi Nahi…._

 _Daya started Crying seeing His Dad coming so run to Him who takes Him in His Lap with…_

 _Dad (ask): kya hua Daya…_

 _Daya (crying with): Dad, Abhi Meli Katti nahi Wapus kl laha…._

 _Dad (to Abhijeet): Abhijeet, Daya ki Kitty wapis karo…_

 _Abhiijeet ( innocently ): pr Dad, Mery pass tou koi Kitty Nahi…_

 _Daya (corrected His Dad): Dad, Kitty Nahi, Katti…_

 _Dad: haan haan, Kitty na…_

 _Dad: Nahi, wo Meow Meow nahi klti… wo tou (He started Thinking but could not get the Voice of Katti so added in tears) wo kuch Nahi Klti Dad…_

 _Dad: acha, Abhijeet chalo Daya ki kuch nahi krny wali Katti wapis karo…_

 _Daya (sadly): Dad… Dekhein… nai kl laha Bhai… Bolein na…_

 _Dad (straight): Abhijeet Bacchy…_

 _Daya: haan na, (again buttering) Bhai tou Dood Boy hy na…_

 _Abhijeet: acha (taking out an Invisible Katti from His Pocket and extending His arm with) ye lo…_

 _Daya Jumped from His Dad lap, run towards Abhijeet, takes Katti even Hugged His Brother in Happiness, and ask Nana…_

 _Daya: Nana, ab tou Park mei Main ja skta hun na…._

 _Nana (nodded): Bilkul…_

 _Mumma (after seeing All in Sigh): Daya, Jaldi sy Munh Dho kr aao…_

 _Daya (moving towards his room with): Jee Mumma, Main Katti ko bhi Dustbun mein Phaink kl aata hun…_

 _All nodded and the Small Doll rushed towards his Room while Nana takes Deep Disappointed sigh and said…_

 _Nana: Tum Dono (looking Both with) Baap Bety Usy Buht Tang krty ho…_

 _The Father and Son Duo Look at each One and Both Eyes Sparkling with Naughty Starts so Burst a Big Laugh…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice: pr Dad, (scare tone) Dal tou lagta hy na…_

 _Dad: Dal nahi Daya… (telling) kya bataya tha Abhi nay…_

 _Daya: annn.. haan… Dal.. nahi.. Dar…_

 _A Small Clapping Sound arose with an Encouraging tone from the Crystal pool as…_

 _Abhijeet: very Good Daya… chalo aao…_

 _Daya (again): Dad…_

 _Dad: acha chalo, Bhai bhi karay ga Aap kay Sath Swimming… ab Theek…_

 _Daya (relax with): Theet… nahi.. Theek…._

 _Abhijeet grabbed his Extending Palm and takes Him inside the Pool while giving Him Instructions regarding the Swimming Lesson as still He is Not Accepting to Swim Alone and now His father Respects His Scare…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _In a spacious hall having chairs and table while a table rounded by two persons and joint by the third one, listens after handed the chips packet..._

voice (seeing packet pasting ketchup flavor started blabbering): Kya boss, pata hy na. Main ketchup flavor nahi khata...

Abhijeet: DAYA, ek tou main itni line mein lug kr laaya Hun aur ye Tery nakhray... Chal Chup chap kha Ly...

Daya look at his brother and picking the packet Quietly and before opening it! got a hand snatched that packet from his palm and moved with...

Abhijeet: hmmm, ek tou Sahab aisi masoom khargosh Jesi shakl bana lety hain na...

he left while Daya smiles secretly and then telling the next person Enjoying DUO masti as...

DAYA: Jao, wo Tumhara PT aa Gaya...

Rahul (standing and running with): Arry Haan, abhi pakr leta Hun.. Kub sy meri copy lii hui hay... Wapis her nahi kr raha...

Here in line, someone giving a small soft pat over Abhijeet shoulder who turned and found Mohit, who asked...

Mohit: Arry, phir... Abhi tou Ly gaye thy na...?

Abhijeet (showing pack with): Chote ka order hy... Ketchup flavour pasand nahi Usy... Main ny bhi us waqt lety huay dekha nahi... Ab phir sy laga hua Hun line...

his Sentence abruptly stopped as all hearing a loud bang sound and a shout coming in high pinch from Abhijeet mouth...

Abhijeet: DAYA...

* * *

 _..._

* * *

He rushed even Mohit, Rahul and other students also came to that side where Daya fell over floor! his head touched with floor hardly makes a big wound result as blood coming and spreading over floor while a small tear peek from left eye of Abhijeet Gudda...

Obviously the management, takes Daya to nearest hospital even call Mr. Pradyuman on immediate bases...

A man coming in peak of tension wrapped by two soft arms around his waist sobbing scare daily and badly...

Pradyuman consoled his Elder soon either side by side the school Staff updating him but obviously Nobody knew the actual reason of this bad incident including Abhijeet so Pradyuman called his friend and also calling his father to to come at hospital with his mother and wife...

* * *

 _..._

* * *

After half an hour, the whole Pradyuman family roaming around the Corridor where the eldest son hugging her mother who was also in tears consoling and encouraging by her Hubby and in-laws...

DR coming out after attending Daya with a good news that he retain consciousness while saying side by side...

DR: koi sad a pohancha hy bacchy ko... Wesy tou wo Theek hy, magar aap log samjhty hain na is Umer Kay Bacchun mein ye munasib nahi hay...

Salunkhy: Sadma...

All eyes focusing over Abhijeet who was looking confused so replied in somewhat confident tone...

Abhijeet: sadma kyun... DAYA tou Bilkul Theek tha... Main us Kay liye dursay flavor ka Chips leny gaya tha aur Rahul shayed Prateek sy apni copy leny...

Pradyuman: beta, aap nay Daya ko kisi aur sy baat krty dekha tha?...

Abhijeet (thinking with): nahi Dad...

DR: acha khair, aap log Bacchy sy mil Lein... Magar koshish kijye is baat ka Zikr Mut kijye jub tak Baccha khud na batayey...

Nana: hum Dihaan rakkhein gy DR...

All entered inside where Daya lying with opening eyes, meet with his granny's sadly and tearily while hugging his bro and crying loudly patting by his Boss Lovingly and when Neha tried to wrap his Baby head inside her loving shell, feels the baby takes his head away while Pradyuman exchanged a tense glance with Her wife when His Small son taking out his palm which is beneath the palm of his father left them in Uttered shock...

* * *

 _..._

* * *

obviously parents understand that Daya went through something Bad regarding their presence which hurts him badly and he showed his rashness even makes a distant distance in these 2 days stay in hospital now visible for all...

Neha in a bad phase of emotions as at one side,She is confused and tensed regarding Daya anger and that distance while other side she is feeling Embarrass facing from her husband, elder Son and In - laws over Daya this shameful attitudes especially towards his father...

* * *

 _..._

* * *

After two days, the small boy discharged from hospital and back to his house where he still not broken the cocoon of his silence makes his Brother confused a lot who tried to take out what bothering his brother...

Abhijeet asked many students next day that anyone seeing Daya with anybody but all denied or not giving any proper answer as that time! less students were there and in break time, no one is interested to see here and there...

Nani tried a lot to give soup to Daya who takes 2/3 sips and continuously denying hearing his granny light scold with...

Nani: Daya beta, soup nahi paye ga tou Theek Kesy hoga... School Jana hy na...

Daya: nahi Nani... Mujhy kahein nahi Jana... Aur (stubborn) soup bhi nahi peena...

Nani: kyun beta... Aisa thora na krty hain... abhi tou aap ko khuub parhna hy... Dad ka business sanbhalna hy na...

Daya (straight either anger shown in his tone): nai... Kuch nahi krna Mujhy aur school bhi nahi Jana...

Abhijeet came out from washroom after taking a bath and hearing few comments of this conversation, added...

Abhijeet: kyun nahi Jana school... Pata hy saari teachers Tumhara pooch rahi hain.. Rahul bhi aya tha kal, Apny Papa ky sath...

Daya: hmmm, (jerking head and in whisper tone) Haan Papa achy hoty hain...

* * *

 _..._

* * *

Nobody understand why he say this, but now Nani and Abhijeet exchanged a glance and Nani left the room by saying...

Nani: acha Bhae, ab main tou ja rahi Hun.. Ye soup yahan rakkha hy (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet apny Chote ko pila dena... Haan...

* * *

 _..._

* * *

Abhijeet came near to DAYA, patting his palm softly on his Bhaloo cheek and then ask in loving tone...

Abhijeet: Kya hua Bhai Kay Dodo ko...? Ain...?

Daya (look at him and then ask in angry tone): Tum jaanty thy na... Mumma Dad ki (taking breath n in complete painful tone even his eyes suddenly fills with salty drops) Girl Friend hain...

A sharp spark of pain felt by the elder son heart who without any hesitation gives a hard slap over his dodo face, understand him the amount of pain he gives to his brother or say his own heart...


	10. Chapter 10

**_PRIYA…._** _Yeah… Mala… Zol ka.. wo bhi…. Hehehe… Thank You…_

 ** _CRESTICA…_** _Jo Hukum… Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You…_

 ** _ANGELBETU…_** _OML!, Wait, first this Small Pakshi Flew and takes few Sips of Orange Juice… mmmmm… ahahhhhh… now Back.. ally.. Sach ka BETU BETA is Here… hmmm, OML!... again Pakshi back and now coming with a Small paperglass gripped inside Choonch and now taking Sips with Intervels seeing Continuous FB of this Small MALBOSH till Chapter 4 only Comprising of Praise and Appreciation…. Hmmm…. This Small Pallot is so much Happy getting such Small MALBOSH always BIG from Pallot Not even in Size but in Talent and Skill too… really Honored for this Small pallot… Lets have party… wait, pallot bring KAALA CHASMA…. Hehehhe… Thank You so very much BETA…_

 ** _SGJ…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _SHIKHA…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You…_

 ** _MASOOMA…._** _Thank You…_

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN…_** _its Difficult Beta to Add Few parts as I already Tell You that Daya is very much Inspired with Pradyuman Sir rather Abhijeet… I showed Difference in Accepting level in Same age of Kids… Khair, Hope U understand My Point… Thank You…_

 ** _DA95…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _ROCKING DUO…._** _Thank You…_

 ** _SARIYA…_** _Beta, He termed His Mumma GIRL FRIEND of His Dad… U knew na what kind of Perception went to Especially Kids regarding this Term…. Hope now U could get… Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _hahahah… U are really said, what in My Heart… basically Baccha… khair, Exclude this Story as this is Not a DUO Story.. it's a Family Story but Yes, Ur Complain is Correct, Mostly I showed Daya Sir as toddler because Sadly but His Perception in On-Screen and Off-Screen showed like This.. Mostly His Colleagues still Enjoying His those Antics, Kids/Young Champs doing even in CID, U showed People Pampering Him like the Younger One… Regarding that Slap, yeah I showed in Few, but Honestly, in those Stories Where I showed small Glimpse of that Pushing, Confront, Punch, Slap towards Abhijeet Sir from Daya Sir.. I ve got so many bad Confrontation from Readers, that's why now I m Not Writing DUO stories even Writing Team Stories where I m trying to Less Daya Sir Character, his Scenes, even His Emotional Avtar, Confrontation etc (Excluding those which I wrote on Readers Request)… I tried to Omit His Character which is Excess in My Most Stories and used His Character as Only a Supportive cast… Yeah, I did Wrong with Abhijeet Sir Character as show Him as Extra Old but now I m Working on that and U saw these in My Recent Work Out.. Beta Waqt lagy ga.. Ghalatiyaan ki hain magar Un ko Sudhar raha hun.. Aap ka Support chahyey.. A Big Thank you to give that Fb which really I Needed…_

 ** _R…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _SALMA…_** _Salma, I really Like Your Story, But in this Chapter, I realized You that How U use One Sentence with Difference pause/Clause/emotions etc which totally Changed the Aspect of that Piece of News.. U already knew Girl friend is a Term in Our Society taking in Less Positive Means still today, I just Tell this in New Manner.. hope U Like it… and Yeah, I told U in which Age They are… Thank You…_

 ** _SHAINA…_** _awww, I m too… Shaina and Dada turned Same same… heheheh… Thank You…_

 ** _Thank You so much for All Active and Silent Readers…_**

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _Daya eyes wide opened and before he reacted, engulfed in a soothing shell started crying loudly, his brother really does not understand how he consoles his brother so just patting over his head, heard a low tone..._

Daya: Abhi, Tum dussa ho gaye...?

Abhijeet got the mental stress of his small bear so hugged him tightly who cozily inside his busy loving shell heard a strong clear reply...

Abhijeet: nahi (after some minutes, separate Daya and then grabbed his palms and asked) Daya, Dad aur Mumma Sunein gy tou kitna hurt hon gy na...?

Daya (nodded and said innocently): Haan, Jabhi tou Main ny un ko nahi bataya aur Nana Nani ko bhi... (Tense) jub us Suraj nay Mujhy bola Kay Tumhari Mumma tou Tumhaly Dad ki GF hain aur Gandy log hee aisay Shadi...

Abhijeet (interrupts): shhhh... Shhhh... Acha ye Batao... Maa Meri aur Tumhari Kya hain?

Daya (confusingly): Mumma...

Abhijeet (nodded and asked): aur Nana Nani ki...

Daya: ummm... shayed Bahu...

Abhijeet: shayed nahi Bewakoof (Daya makes face. His bro added) Bahu hee hain... aur Rohan Mama ki...?

Daya: Sister...

Abhijeet: aur DR uncle ki..?

Daya: Bhabi...

Abhijeet (lastly): aur Dad ki...

Daya (shyly): Wife...

Abhijeet: True... ab ye batao kay agr Mumma Meri Sister ban jayein... Rohan Mama ki Bhabi... DR Uncle ki Wife tou...

Daya (dis-linking tone): awww, ye tou Buht Buht Ghalat baat hogi... aik dum Gandi...

Abhijeet (realizing Him): hain na... aur ye Batao GF ka Kya matlab hota hy... Girl Friend na... Theek (Daya nodded) tou Girl Friend ka matlab wo Log ya Friend Jo Larki hun aur Jin sy Hum Pyar karein... tou Kya Tum (asking) Mumma sy Pyar Nahi krty ya Tum ko acha lagy ga kay Dad un ko Pyar Na karein.. Un ko Daant dien... Ain...

Daya (nodded negatively with): awww, nahi nahi... (lovingly) Mumma tou kitni Achi hain aur Dad bhi...

Abhijeet: phir... Tum nay kyun ghalat socha... Tum ko Suraj ko jawab dena tha na...

 _Daya: Yaar, wo Sub Log Muskurany lagy aur wo bhi aisy… (Sadly) Main samjh hee nahi paaya aur phir Mery Sar mein itna Dard hua na… Sub Dark bhi ho gaya tha…_

 _Abhijeet: tou ab School jana hy aur Dad aur Maa sy (imitate) Dussa Thatam na…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Small Rabbit Embarrassed Badly who Hopped Down and after Knocking moved inside His Parents room…_

 _He Sweetly wrapped His Arm around His Dad Neck while Kissed on Her Mother Cheek so Dad Teased…_

 _Dad: hmmm, (teasingly) Silent War Khatam…_

 _Daya really Embarrassed , sat over Bed, Look at Both, Grabbed His dad and Mumma Palms and say in Shame tone…_

 _Daya: I m so Sorry Dad and Mumma… (shamefully) Mujhy Aap Logun kay sath aisa… (soggy tone) Main Buht Sorry krta hun… I m feeling so Embarrassed against U Both (look at Both especially his Dad and adds) Seriously Dad…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _His Dad Sweetly Hugged Him while Mumma gives Him a Kiss makes him Happier so Leaves while Neha started…_

 _Neha: shayed, (regretfully) Meri hee Tarbiyet mein kuch Kami…._

 _Pradyuman (interrupts): Aap aisa kyun Sochti hain Neha… mehz (proudly) 12 Saal ki Umer mein Humara Beta, Sharminda hona, Ghalati manna aur Maafi Mangna jesy Baray baray Lesson Seekh chukka hy.. kya ye Kum Kaamyaabi hy…_

 _Neha (again): pr Shayed…._

 _Pradyuman: Neha, (softly) Wo Baray ho rahy hain.. Cheezun ko Different Perspective, Aspect sy Dekh rahy hain… Aap Khud Sochein.. Ek Jumla hy "Tum Bhooky ho" aur Dusra "Oye Bhooky"… Sochein tou Dono ka matlab Aik hee hy magar Pehly Jumly mein Concern hy, hamdardi hay, Muhabbat hay aur Dusray mein Ana hy, Ego, Ghamand etc…._

 _Neha: tou (ask) Abhijeet nay aisa kyun Nahi socha…?_

 _Pradyuman: Aap hr Ungli ko Khench kay Bara hee krna chahti hain na… yehi tou Ghalat hy… hr Bacchy ki Apni Apni Soch hoti hay… Yaad hy Daya ny kitni Jaldi Naye Rishtun ko Qabul kiya tha… Dhal gaya tha… ek Lamha nahi laga tha Usy Mujhy Dad kehny mein.. magar Abhijeet nay kitna Time lagaya tha… (softly) aisa hota hy Neha… Bacchun ko Haqeeqat Apny Dhang sy Face krnay dein… warna Hum tou hain na Un kay Peechy… Un ko Pakarny, Sanbhalny, Sahara deny waly… phir…._

 _Neha nodded Understand His Husband Point of View who always at His back…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Here the Smaller One coming inside His room and happily said to His Bro by Dangling His arms around His Bro neck with..._

 _Daya: Thank you Boss (kiss on His Temple with) tum nay Mujhy ye sub Bataya... Pata hy (removing arms and adds) Dad ny aur Mumma ny foran Mujhy Hug kr liya aur Meri Sorry bhi Accept kr lii..._

 _Abhijeet: Good..._

 _Daya (now again lay over bed with): Dekhna, ab Main suraj ka kesy halwa banata hun (Abhijeet Glared so said) acha na, nahi larun ga.. bas Ek Do Mukky... (sadly looking His Boss Fiery eyes so changed Revenge with) Dhakka tou dy skta (again the same Fire, burns Him so said) acha ab Munh tou Chira skta hun na.. is Baat mein koi Nahi... (Closing eyes) hunh..._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _after a bit, Opening His eyes, Looking his Abhi who just Jerk His Head so Sweetly Smiled and now went to His Dreamland as already he took Soup and Medicine in between His Bro Lecture, who Look that Peaceful Face and Reminding the Previous Part of their Life as They Both Cater such things in their Lives from quite Long..._

 ** _Voice: kitni baar kaha hy Daya…. Pr Samjh tou aatii Nahi na Tumhein…_**

 ** _The Figure who was taking ahead inside Living Area after Finishing His Plantation time, Stunned Hearing Loud and Angry tone of His Loving Doll…_**

 ** _The Most Shocking thing that Figure does not get any Voice in Return in that Scold means something seriously happened between Her Both Grand Son's…_**

 ** _Voice (again): malum hy na.. Maa ko Pata chala tou Un ko kitna Dukh hoga…_**

 ** _The Granny now really Surprised meant any matter related to Neha, She hears More…_**

 ** _Voice (again): kitna (Sad tone) Hurt hon gi Wo._**

 ** _She Peeps inside seeing Her Elder Grand Son roaming while the Younger One sitting and Listening that Scold, Sadly, Quietly or in little Keenly, She found Tearily too… She Listens adding lines as…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Tum aakhir Sunty hee kyun ho, Un Bekaar Baatun ko…_**

 ** _Daya (little wet tone): tou wo Bolty hee kyun hain…. (angrily wiping His Tears Harshlly too with) Haan…_**

 ** _His Broken tone, Hurts His Brother, who sat beside Him now and taking Him in His Loving Comforter and then adds…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (wiping His Small Bear Tears with): Yaar, tujhy Pata hy na, Logun ko Dusrun ko Tease krnay mein kitna Maza aata hy… pr Humein tou (Softly patting on His Dodo Cheeck who comes More Close to Him with) Un kay Plan ko Kharab krna hy na, Gussa nahi kr kay aur Na hee Lar ky…_**

 ** _Daya (sadly): pr Un ko aisa Nahi Bolna chahyey na Abhi (adds) Main tou Un ko kuch bbhi Nahi kehta, phir bhi wo Log Bolty hain, Tumhari Mumma Gandi hain, Tumhary Dad Step Father hain (now in crying tone) Nai na…_**

 ** _His Brother takes Him in His Loving Shell as His Small Doll started Crying Loudly and Painfully now, so asked Sadly…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (sadly): Tumhein aisa lagta hy…_**

 ** _Daya nodded BIG No but still Crying and His Brother Weaving inside His Hairs, Consoling Him although feeling More Pain in His Heart so added…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Tu Sunta hee kyun hy Un ki Baatein… aik Kaan sy Sun… Dusray sy Nikal dy…. Ain…_**

 ** _Daya (sadly): Nahi Niklti na… Mery Kaan bhi tou kitny Durr Durr hain…_**

 ** _Abhijeet ( disappointingly ): kya Daya… Rubberband laga ly Tu…_**

 ** _At Night, Daya came in Dining table after taking a Bath and when sat over Chair, Neha said…_**

 ** _Neha: Daya, ye kya… abhi Naha kr aaye ho aur Cap Pehan lii… Kal sy Dekh rahi hun kay Cap Pehan kr hr Kaam ho raha hy… Soya bhi Cap Pehan kr ja raha hy.. Kyun (Daya makes Face, Neha dds) arry Utaro, Baal saaray Geely hon gy…_**

 ** _Daya (pat on His Cap with): nahi Mumma… Theek hy…_**

 ** _Nani (came and said): Nahi Beta, Mumma Theek keh rahi hain na… (taking out Cap Suddenly with) aisy Geely Baal rakhna…_**

 ** _She Abruptly Stopped as found a Rubber-band Strongly Tied around His Both Ears makes His ears and Area turned Red… She Sacredly taking it out with…_**

 ** _Nani: arry… kis nay lagaya ye Daya.. haan…?_**

 ** _Daya (sadly): Bhai ny Bola Nani (all eyes focused over Abhijeet who are in Stunned phase) (Daya adds more) Mery Kaan Buht Durr Durr hain na.. Baat Niklti hee Nahi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (pat over His head with): aby… Main nay Mazaq kiya tha…_**

 ** _Neha also Approaching Him, Rubbing Her Palm Softly over those Areas while Daya adds…_**

 ** _Daya (suspicious tone): Hanse tou rahy Nahi thy Tum… hain…_**

 ** _Neha: Bhagwaan… itna Bewakoof kyun hy ye (stroking His Hairs with) Beta, Mazaq Bata kr thori kiya jata hy…._**

 ** _Daya (disagreeing): ye kya Baat hui Mumma…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (standing from His Chair, coming to His Brother with): acha, ab sy Main Sahab sy koi Mazaq krny sy Pehly Un ko ek Notice dy dun ga kay Bhai Sahib ye Mazaq hy, Isy Serious Na lein…_**

 ** _All Smiles on that Chewing and Teasing tone who Replaces His Mother Position and started Rubbing over Daya's ears, while Dad asked…_**

 ** _Dad: wesy kaun sii Baat (look at Daya with) Aap ko Apnay Kaan sy Nikalni thi…_**

 ** _Daya (look at His father and sadly said): koi nahi Dad…_**

 _ **He turn and Hugged His Brother waist as He sat over Chair while Abhijeet in Standing mode who still Rubbing His Ears and Assured All that His Small Dude is Fine…**_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _ **In the Year of their Initial days of College where They only Familiarize with Surroundings even Trying to Settled in their New Environment as Both Subjects are Little Different especially in their Subsidiary as Abhijeet taking Statistic and Other Commerce Subjects while Daya takes Computers and Both few Periods and Lectures are Separate from each Other...**_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Demise of Mr's Shaila really Impacts its Pain over Abhijeet… He turned Quiets/Sad even Teary Mostly…_

 _Daya trying His Best taking out His Brother from that turmoil as He also Effects from that Death in their Family but not much like Abhijeet…_

 _He saw his Brother taking Less Meal and sleep, Totally Boycott from going to College either They just Join College few Weeks back…._

 _He really Tense regarding His Boss Health and today when coming to Call him for Lunch, Tolerate the same harsh tone of His Bro…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya Jao, (sadly) Mujhy nahi khana… Nahi hy na Bhook Mujhy…_

 _Daya: acha…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Sometimes, His Silence really Played Most Important role which Disturb People so much that They changed their Decision so Easily…_

 _He looks His Doll who sat over Stairs Silently, placing His Head over His Arms and after a bit, coming towards Him, grabbed His Arm and takes Him to Living Area…_

 _Daya sat His Boss over Chair and making Plate for Him even make a Bite and giving it towards His Mouth saying…_

 _Daya: Mumma jesa Khilaon ga… Sach…_

 _Abhijeet Opened His Mouth, takes Bite and after a minute taking Meal from his Hand even gives Him Soft Hug too…_

 _Abhijeet still not Prepared Himself to Join College and after seeing His Health, His Family not Pressurizing Him so Daya going College Alone…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice (huge crying tone): ab kya hoga… Mumma tou Kitta Daantein gii aur Dad…_

 _A Crying and Sobbing Forced Abhijeet to Stay Outside the room and after a minute, all Family member Standing around Him Hearing Crying and Sobbing tones, Tensed them…_

 _Voice (again in sobbing): Bhai bhi Daanty ga… ab.. (sobbing) Main kya karun ga…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Obviously, They Entered inside finding the Smallest Member of Family Crying Huge and after getting them, Loud His Tone, created Panic Inside where All People asking Him, Consoling Him with…_

 _Nana: kya hua Daya… Ro kyun rahy ho…_

 _Neha: Daya Beta… Larai hui kya kisi sy…_

 _Pradyuman: Daya…_

 _Abhijeet (coming close and asked): kya hua Chote… kisi nay kuch…_

 _Daya: awww, Abhi… kisi nay na (wiping Tears) Mery Paisay Chura liye…_

 _Abhijeet: kya… kahan sy… Kub…?_

 _Daya (after calming down as His Mumma gives Him Water said): College sy.. ab kya hoga… Pocket Money sy Bachayey thy…. (again started Crying) ab tou Main.. kya karun ga…_

 _Abhijeet: kesy Chura liye… ain…?_

 _Daya: wo na Boss… haan, Main Stairs pr betha hua tha tou Aik Larka na Mujh sy Takraya tou Us ki Ice Cream Meri Shirt pr lug gayii tou Us nay bola kay tum Apni Shirt Wash kr aao, Main tumharay bag ka Dihaan rakkhun ga…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Tum ( disappointed tone ) Bag Usy dy kr chaly gaye…_

 _Daya (nodded with): haan na, aur jub main Wapis aaya na (again started weeping) tou Bag mein sub Kuch tha.. bas Folder sy Paisay Ghayeb thy…_

 _Pradyuman: acha acha… (softly looking speed of tears adds) aap Ro Nahi Beta… Mujh sy ly lena…_

 _Daya (suddenly): Sach na Dad…_

 _Pradyuman (nodded and asked): kitny Paisy thy…?_

 _Daya: Twenty Seven thousand, Seven Hundred and Fifty Rupees Dad…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Mouth of All Listeners Opened in Shock Hearing such Heavy Amount in their 16 years Brat, gives them Spark of Scare, heard another tone…_

 _Abhijeet (pat over His head with): Aye Bhagwaan (to all especially His Dad) Dad, Two thousand Seven Hundred and Fifty…_

 _A Relax Sigh Released by All even Sparked Little Smile on All Lips seeing the Positive Nod of their Small Khargosh…. Here Nana asked…_

 _Nana: kya krna tha itny Paisun ka Daya ko…?_

 _Daya (shyly): Secret hy Nana…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Aap ki koi Friend hy… (tense tone) matlab koi Dost… larki…_

 _A Grin turned Deep over Daya cheek makes His Mother Tensed while Elder Brat added…_

 _Abhijeet: kya Maa, Aap bhi… Rahul ki Birthday hy na…._

 _Daya (shocked so murmur): hawww, Bhai ko kesy Pata chala…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _All Relaxed after this and meantime Abhijeet asked Daya the Most Important Query with…_

 _Abhijeet (rubbing finger on His lips with): acha Tum Usy Pehchan tou lo gy na, jis nay Paisay Churaye thy…?_

 _Daya: haan haan… kyun nahi… wo na Ice Cream Kha raha tha.. Orange flavor ki… hmm, Stick wali… wo jo 50 Rupees ki Milti hay na.. Wo…._

 _All Elders really takes Deep Sigh while the Elder Bear turned Angry getting the Stupidity of His Dodo so Scolded Him…_

 _Abhijeet: kya…. (tease) tou ab Main College kay Sub Larkun ko Orange Ice Cream (more teasing tone) Stick wali jo 50 Rupees ki Milti hay, wo Khilaon tou (chewing way) Sahab, Us Chor ko Pehchanein gy…_

 _Daya: khair (disagreeing way) ab aisa bhi nahi hy… Wo Jis tarah Mujh pr Gira than a (proudly) Us sy bhi Main Usy Pehchan lun ga…._

 _Pradyuman (whisper): Hey Bhagwaan…_

 _Abhijeet: acha tou phir Main Sub Larkun ko Sahab kay ooper Dhakka dun ta kay Wo Chor pakra jaye… aby, Teri Haddi pasli Bachay gi… Ain… Pagal…._

 _Daya (complaining tone): Nana, Aap Dekh rahy hain.. Abhi Mujhy Pagal bol raha hy…_

 _Nana: kyun Abhijeet, kyun Mery Choty bacchy ko Pagal bol rahy ho (Daya Agreed with HMMM) (Nana again) wo Pagal thori hay (Daya nods, Nana adds after a bit) wo tou Chota Pagal hy…_

 _A laughing Blaster of Elder Rabbit and Other totally Enclosed the Smaller One inside Embarrassment Shell, gives Him No Option except to Hide inside His Grand Father Loving Shell…._


	11. Chapter 11

**_A Big THANK YOU to All Active Readers and Silent Readers as well..._**

 ** _really Big Tons of Claps who Reads and gives their Precious FB with their words..._**

 ** _its really an Asset for the Creative Person and Motivate Her/Him to Move On..._**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _ **GUEST...** Baccha, who told U that I m Angry/Hurt or Anything.. I said the Same Beta... right now I did not find any Different Shade for Daya Sir Character, even I m personally Bored as now a days, u see that He is Not taking much Interest in doing Anything.. Same regular Stuff really Creating Trouble for Us to Bring His Character in New Shade..._

 _Yes, He is much More Same like We Showed thatswhy its Difficult because Not in CID, He showed same like taking Decision without Thinking, Extra Emotional coming towards ppl, Doubted Everyone including Abhijeet Sir without Verification etc... thatswhy its Really Difficult.. Now Really I wanted to Presented His Character any New Avtar..._

 _Hope to Come Up Soon.. Regarding Abhijeet Sir Character, except Minimizing His Anger, I found the same Abhijeet Sir of Golden Era but I Like His That Teasing Taunting, Anger, Rashness where He Raged over ACP Sir too so I used that Shade in My Every Story especially where I showed Abhijeet Sir Character..._

 _Beta, abhi tak Hum nay Kuch Change nahi kya... jo Golden era kay ye Do Characters thy.. Hum Usy FW ko Follow kr rahy hain... Main nay un kay Characters ko Buht RE_FINE Nahi kiya kyunkay ye Mery Kirdar nahi.. FW kay hain aur Humein hr haal mein is ka Credit Un ko dena paray ga... Right..._

 _Baaqi baccha, Dunt worry.. I hv No Mind to Mind... heheh aur main koi Hurt Wart nahi hota... Mujhy seekhna hy aur aagy jana hy aur yaad rakhyey ga.. Constructive Criticism/Lesson/Advise/Suggestion/Smile/Scold/Anger/Fight/Tears/Shout/ Every Word or Actions gives Me a Lesson and I m Honored that My Lovely Readers Discussing All These to Me... Really Obliged Beta.. Aagy bhi baat kijye ga.. jo Acha lagy.. jo Bura lagy kyunkay Seekhna tou hy na... Thank You so much..._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Yes , a Small Brief Explanation regarding GIRL FRIEND idea..._

 _Dekhyey Bacchun.. Humari Society mein Affair aur GF kay word ko Acha Nahi samjha jata.. isy Hamesha Wrong Meanings mein Liya jata hy... I dunt say that u take it Positive in Every Situation but Yes, if U dunt find anything Conceret, its Better Not to Propagate..._

 _Daya ki Mumma ki Shadi, Aap Log jaanty hain kay kisi ki bhi Mumma Dusri Shadi kr lein tou Log, Baatein banaty hain, magar agar DAD kr lein tou aisa Reaction Kum aata hy..._

 _isi liye Daya kay School kay/College kay Frnds bhi Usy Chiraty hain... kyunkay ye Aagy chal kr aap ko pata chaly ga..._

 _isi wajah sy daya Buht hurt hua aur abhijeet nay Usy Examples dy kr Relax kiya kay jis ka jo Role hay.. wo Us Role mein hee Acha hota hy aur Usy Saheh sy Nibhata hy..._

 _Theek Baccha Party..._

 _Lets Enjoy..._

 _arry haan..._

 _Buht mazrat kay Chappy LATE ho gaya..._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Now Both Dolls Preparing for Sleep where Other Members of Family about to Leave, Heard…_

 _Abhijeet (call): Maa (Neha turn and look at Him who said) Kal sy Main bhi jaon ga College, Mujhy bhi Uthayey ga warna tou (teasing) Sahab Khud ko hee Ghuma kay aa jayein gy…_

 _Daya (slow tone): hunh…_

 _While Family really exchanged a Small Smiley Relaxing Glance with Each One for coming back their Elder Son in Battle of Life…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice: Oh God… (taking out his wrist watch and adds) Main tou Darr hee gaya, jub Daya ny itni Bari Raqam ka kaha…_

 _Neha (patting over Her Pillow with): kisi Din ye Larka, Apni ye Bewakoofi ki Baatun sy Mujhy Zarur Heart Attack karwaye ga…_

 _Pradyuman: hahahha… Neha, aap bhi… Us ki yehi Baatein tou batati hain kay abhi tak Us mein Bachpana aur Masoomiyet hy…_

 _Neha: Main sach keh rahi hun, agar Jeet Na ho na tou ye Larka.. (advise Him) Aap Plz, Business mein koi Hisaab Kitaab ka Kaam Isy Mut Dijye ga…_

 _Pradyuman: arry… ab aisa bhi Nahi hy… (reminding) Yaad hy jub Pehli baar Pocket Money mili thi tou kya Reactions thy Dono kay…_

 _Neha Smiled while Pradyuman lay over Bed and went to a Small Memory Lane where Both Small Doll Present in-front of them where before Entering in Class 5, Family started to give them Extra Money entitled as POCKET MONEY by their Grand Parents Confused Both so asked by the Elder One…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Abhijeet: Nana, Aap ko kuch chahyey, 20 Rupees ka…?_

 _Daya (sadly): pr 20 Rupees mein kuch Nahi aata Nana…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Aap ki Medicine bhi nahi aayey gi Nana aur wo tou Aap ko Dad la kr dety hain na…?_

 _Nani: haan, pr ye Aap ki Pocket Money hy na… Aap ko Roz Mily gi… is say Aap koi bhi Cheez Apni Pasand aur Marzi ki lena…_

 _Neha (adds): pr isy pehly 4 sy Divide karein…_

 _Both rushed to their room and coming back with their Rough Copies, Divide as per their Maths Teacher Method and getting the Answer so said…_

 _Abhijeet: 5…_

 _Daya: haan, Mera bhi 5 aaya…_

 _Praduman: acha, ab ye batein kay 20 mein 5 kitni Times aata hy…_

 _Neha: Multiply karein…_

 _Abhijeet (happily): 4 (detailed) 5*4=20…_

 _Daya: haan, Mera bhi 20 aaya Mumma…_

 _Pradyuman: tou ab, First wala 5 Rupees Aap ko rakhna hy, Sanbhal kr Apnay pass, Charity kay liye…_

 _Nana: aur ye 2_ _nd_ _wala 5 Rupees, rakhna hy kay agar kabhi Dad ko, Mumma ko, Nani, Nana ko, Nanu ko, Rohan Mama ko, Dr. Uncle ya Aap kay kisi Friend ko, Teacher ko, Relatives ko, Neighbour ko ya Servants ko jesy Aaya Amaa hain, Khadim Hussain, Guards Uncles, Maali Baba ko Zarurat paray tou Un ko dein dein…_

 _Daya: pl kub Nana…?_

 _Nani: jesy jub Wo Beemaar hun ya Un kay Ghar mein koi Shadi ho, ya Un ko Apnay Bacchun ki Fees deni ho… Theek…_

 _Neha: aur ye 3_ _rd_ _waly 5 Rupees, Aap ko Apnay liye Safe krny hain…_

 _Abhijeet: awww, Business ky liye na Maa…_

 _Pradyuman (really Appreciate His Sharp son with): haan Bilkul…._

 _Nani: aur Last waly 5 Rupees, Aap kay, aap is sy kuch bhi Khao, koi bhi Cheez lo…_

 _Daya (disagree): pl Nana, Chub Khana tou Mumma deti hain aur Dad laaty hain tou phl…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, tou kya Hum ye Dad ko dein ya Maa ko…?_

 _Nana: Nahi Nahi, jesy kabhi Aap ko School ki Cantene mein kuch Khany ka Dil kiya, ya Park mein…_

 _Abhijeet: pr Nana (Sadly) 5 Rupees ka kuch nahi aata… bas Chips ka Pack…_

 _Daya (agreed so add): haan Nana aur us mein na sirf 6/7 Chips hee hoty hain.. (slowly) Pait bhi Nahi bharta…_

 _Pradyuman: pr aisa tou kabhi kabhi ho ga na… warna Sub tou Aap Ghar sy ly jaty hain na…_

 _Nani: tou agar 5 Rupees Aap Roz Jama karo tou kitny huay…_

 _Abhijeet (again adding with): 150 Rupees Nani…_

 _Daya: Ghalat… 120 Rupees…_

 _Abhijeet: 120 kesy… ain…_

 _Daya: kyun Saturday aur Sunday tou Holiday hogi na Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet: aye Bhagwaan.. Daya… Nana nay bola na Roz Mily gi…_

 _Daya: awwww (happy tone) Good Good… (to nana) Nana Pocket Money ki Chutti Nahi hogi…_

 _Nana (sweetly and Smilingly): nahi Beta…._

 _Neha: aur, jo Charity kay liye Aap 5 Rupees Safe karein gy na.. hr Month Us sy Aap ko koi Acha Kaam krna hy… like… Kisi ko Books dila dein… Plants laga dein, Road kay Sides mein.. kisi Ghareeb ko Khana khila dein.._

 _Daya: Toys bhi Dila skty hain na Mumma…_

 _Pradyuman: Bilkul, Toys, Colors, Dresses.. Sub…_

 _Abhijeet: Theek…_

 _The Small Lesson still in the Memory of their Son's where There Pocket Money Increases with Passage of Time but still their Division and Multiplication was Same just because of NEHA as She Introduced this Idea Appreciated by Her In-Laws and Hubby a lot…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _An Impatient Figure coming inside where already the Mother and Son Presents so Complained with Forward Steps towards a Cozily Sat Person with…_

 _Voice (to another figure): Abhi, Tum nay Mujhy bataya kyun nahi.. hain… aur (to His Mother) Mumma Aap nay bhi… (to His Dad) kya hua Dad, Aap ko (touch His Forhead with) Fever hy…?_

 _Pradyuman: Nahi Beta, aisay hee (simple tone) Halka sa Temperature tha, Dawa ly lii hay…_

 _Daya (still angry): phir bhi Mujhy batana tou tha na…?_

 _Abhijeet (teasing): Sahab ko Apny Games sy Fursat milti jub na… (telling or say reminding) Main nay Kaha tha kay Main Dad kay Pass ja raha hun…_

 _Daya (still in issue): tou.. ye thori Bola kay Dad ko Fever hy… hunh.. (to Dad) Dad Aap Aaram sy Late jayein.. (Softly lying Him Properly with Offering Him as) Main Aap ko Story sunata hun…_

 _Abhijeet (asking): Bhaloo wali…_

 _Daya: haan… aaannn.. Nahi… (telling rude tone) hy bas kisi ki…. Main Dad ko sunao ga… Kaan mein (to Dad) Theek hy Dad…_

 _His Dad nodded with Smile as He knew the Background of that all Teasing Taunting Conversation, where His Small Son started a Small Story in Whispering tone while the Two Viewers as They cant Listen that Whispery Story, Exchanged Glances and Reminding a Small Incident with Big Smiles over their Lips…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Both Small Dolls hopped over bed and laid beside their Parents... Abhijeet demand to His Mumma..._**

 ** _Abhijeet (demand): Maa Story sunaein..._**

 ** _Daya (ask): Main chunaon..._**

 ** _Abhijeet: Nahi... (irritate way) Tum wohi Bhaloo wali sunao gy..._**

 ** _Daya (murmur): hawww Bhai ko kechy pata chal diya... (telling loudly) Nai.. Duchri wani... (to Dad) chunaon Dad..._**

 ** _Dad (agreeing with): Haan Sunao..._**

 ** _Daya: aik Bha.. (change with) Nai... Haan (tells) Beal tha... aur uch ka naam..._**

 ** _Abhijeet (interrupts): Bhalooo tha..._**

 ** _Daya ( excitedly ): Haan..._**

 ** _Abhijeet (stressed with ): dekha... Main bol raha tha na Maa... (pat over Daya head with) is Chote ko bas aik hee Kahani aatii hy..._**

 ** _Daya (sadly): awww... (complaining) Dad Bhai ko bolein... Meli Ichtoly mein Nahi boly..._**

 ** _Dad: Bhai... (softly) bhae Daya ki Story mein Nahi bolo..._**

 ** _Daya (laughing with): hahaha... (enjoyable tone) Dad ny Abhi ko Bhai bola...hehehe..._**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Both Mother and Son coming back from that Memory lane hearing the Super Proud Voice with…_

 _Daya: Dekha, Dad So gaye…. (to Both) Meri Story hee Itni Mazy ki hay kay Sub Logun ko Sunty hee Neend aa jati hay…_

 _Abhijeet: isy (taunting) Bore hona bhi kehty hain…_

 _Daya: jee Nahi, (proudly) ye Meri Bhaloo wali Story ka Jadoo hy…_

 _Abhijeet: aye Bhagwaan… (pat over his head with) phir Bhaloo…._

 _Daya (moving): Nana, (loudly calling) Bhai, phir Mery Bhaloo ko Ganda bol raha hy…_

 _Neha (disappointed tone): Bhaloo hee ban jaye ga kisi Din ye Larka…_

 _Abhijeet Smiled Broadly Following His Dodo Steps who went towards His Grand father room while Abhijeet Switched Off Lights seeing Neha Correcting Blanket over His Dad and Left…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Small Doll really Crying a lot even its Difficult for Abhijeet and Mr. Pradyuman to Relax Thrice as the Loss is really Big for them…_

 _The Pillar of Family went to Eternal Journey Leaving their Love Ones in Lovely Hands still makes them Hurt…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Nanu: acha tou kitny Dost bany Mery Betun ky…? Hmm..?_**

 ** _Daya: Mery tou bas 2 Nanu…._**

 ** _Nanu: 2 kyun bhae….?_**

 ** _Daya: Rahul tou Purana hy na (Nanu Smiled) (Daya adds) aur aik hee Fredric.. Hum Log na Usy Freddie Bolty hain… won a Nanu (eating Strawberries with) Last Year na Exam Nahi dy paaya tha, Bechara, Usy na Typhoid ho gaya tha aur is Year na, Us ki (sadly) Papa ki Death ho gayii tou wo Peechay reh gaya.. ab Main jesy nd Year mein hun na.. tou wo Bechara First Year mein hy.. pr hay Genius .. sub Bolty hain wo Failer hay.. pr Nahi na Nanu.. bas Main us ka Dost ban gaya… aur aik hee Vivek.. O' Nanu.. He is Super Gang in Computers.. Main aur Wo Games mein na Race lagaty hain…_**

 ** _Nanu (with Disappointed sigh): aur (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet Bety kay…_**

 ** _Daya: aik Minute, Main Batata hun.. Bhai kay bas 2… Mohit tou Bhag gaya na, Simla.. aur Ashoke nay Bhai ko Hari Jhandi dikha dii.. Nanu Bio ly li… hehheh.. aur haan Bhai kay Dost hain.. aik Baray Uncle… Viren Sir… Bilkul Teacher lagty hain… sub Baal na Curl curl waly.. aur aik hy Rajat… aur.. bas…_**

 ** _Nanu: acha, tou Bhai kay bhi 2 Friend New aur Daya kay bhi…_**

 ** _Daya: Jee Nanu.. Hum Log Same Same hain na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: aur Rajeev…_**

 ** _Daya: hunh… Katti kr lii Main nay Us sy… rahy aur parhy, BIO… Human Body has 206 Bones… and when Daya Beats Me.. My All Bones Cracked in 2 Parts and I have got 410 Bones…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: aby 206+206… 412 hota hy…. Bewakoof…_**

 ** _Daya: pr Us kay Do Daant tou already Tooty huay hain na… (huge laugh) hahahha…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Abhijeet and Nanu Smiled either so many Salty drops spills from those Soothing Eyes during Washes His Face as its His Last Vacations Conversation; when Family coming after Rituals of Nanu from Pune after Spending One week…_

 _He came out find His Bro lying over Bed, Pressing His Forehead so moved ahead with…_

 _Daya (heavy tone): kya hua Abhi… (asking) Sar mein Dard ho raha hy..?_

 _Abhijeet: arry nahi Yaar… (sweetly) bas aisy hee…_

 _Daya (sat on His Knees aside His Bed with): Main abhi daba deta hun… (softly) Theek ho jaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet (again): Nahi Yaar.. Theek…_

 _Daya (started pressing with): abhi Main ny Dabaya kahan hy…_

 _He Softly started Pressing His Forehead and then asked little Slowly and Softly as…_

 _Daya: koi (concern tone) Pareshani hay kya Abhi…?_

 _Abhijeet (sweetly): Nahi Dodo…_

 _Daya: acha, koi (whisper tone) Secret Pareshani hy kya…?_

 _Abhijeet: ain… (asking confusingly) ye Secret Pareshani kya…?_

 _Daya: jesy koi… Girl Friend… (naughty way) Bata do.. (proud tone) Mumma Dad sy Main Baat kr lun ga… (Abhijeet Slapped over His Head in Smile, who adds) MOM Yaad aa rahi hain…_

 _Abhijeet really Composed Himself either His Small Brother Wipes the Tear coming out from His Brother Eye, so said…_

 _Daya:, Main ny MOM pr Poem likhi hay… (asking) Sunaon…?_

 _Abhijeet nodded so Daya started a Small Poem which He wrote for His MOM as…_

 ** _mai hawa, badal, barish sy_**

 ** _mai phoolun, kalyun, rungun sy_**

 ** _mai tap tap girti bundun sy_**

 ** _mai thandi hawa k jhunkun sy_**

 ** _mai chand ki maddham kirnun sy_**

 ** _mai roz dua k harfun sy_**

 ** _Mom ko maanga krta hun..._**

 _The Big Bro taking the Small Dude in His Loving Shell either He made that Headache Plan after Hearing Daya Crying and Sobbing Voice from Washroom but now really Crying in Voice inside His Brother Arms who Relaxing His Bro, Soothingly…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Daya: pr Mumma, (asking sadly) Bhai kyun ja raha hy…?_

 _Mumma: Beta, Bhai Parhny ja raha hy na… Aap ko malum hy na.. Bhai ka Dream hy Bahar ja kr Parhna… phir… (looking His Younger Son Sad Teary Face with) Aap Nahi chahty kay Bhai Apna Dream Poora kary..?_

 _Daya: pr, Main kesy rahun ga…?_

 _Now, Mother stopped His Work, coming towards His Small Son, who already sat over Dinning Chair with Sad and Teary shade, sit beside Him and said…_

 _Neha: Daya Baccha (Daya placed His head on Her Shoulder who pat over His cheek and said Softly knowing about Daya Attachment with His Big Bro as) Beta, Bhai ko ktna Shouq hay na Bahar ja kr Parhny ka… Aap ky is tarah kay Rony aur Udaas hony sy tou Bhai Pareshan ho jaye ga na… phir Wo kesy Ja kr parhai kr paayey ga… Aap ko tou Khush hona chahyey aur Aap bhi tou Next Year chaly jayein gy na Bhai kay pass, Aap nay Dad ny kaha hy na Aap ko…_

 _Daya nodded but still He did not Convinced His Heart although He turned so much Panic when the Issue started in House few days back at Dinning table when Head of the Family asked His Elder Son as…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Pradyuman: Abhijeet Beta, Forms Submit ho gaye hain Aap kay… Tayyari Shroo kr do Aap..?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Jee Dad, wesy Meri tayyari tou Kafi had tak hy…_**

 ** _Daya (casual): kahan ja raha hy Abhi…? Camping pr…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Nahi, Yaar… USA…_**

 ** _The Bite which took by His Small Bunny, fell over His Plate while His Eyes turned Wide even Stuck over Abhijeet Face, who feels Something Wrong, just Softly pressed Daya Shoulder with…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Daya, kya hua…?_**

 ** _The Small Doll turned Complete Shock, He standup in Tension and then started Commenting Disagreeing the matter in Complete Panic, Scared His family…_**

 ** _Daya: nahi, Bhai (He grabbed Abhijeet palms with) Nahi nahi.. Kyun jaye ga Bhai.. yahan (He started Crying without any reason) itti Dur.. ye kya Baat hui (harshly wiping His tears) Main… haan.. kahan rahun ga… Abhi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet instantly Wrapped Him and started Consoling His Small Dude with…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: arry arrry… Daya… acha acha… (Separate and wiping His tears with) Ok, OK Relax… Abhi kahein nahi jaye ga… Theek… (cupping his face with) Bhai nahi ja raha Chote… haan… Kahein nahi… hmmm… bas bas…_**

 ** _Its really take so many Time to Relaxed the Small Bear by Big Bear as They First Time, come across in such kind of Issues as Abhijeet is Not a Fond of Travelling so Mostly In His School and College days, He did not Move with His Fellows to Any Spot where He should spent Night Outside…._**

 _Everyone trying to Understand Daya even Abhijeet too but He felt that Daya was Scared with Something, He did not Share His Fear to Him but He felt it that Daya must Scared so He Postponed the Topic either He Requested His Father to Drop His Name for Current Semester as might be till Second Semester Term, He will Prepare Daya for this Long Separation…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Now, Neha coming with Her Little Strict Avtar as She feels that Abhijeet Low Down after that Continuous Pressure over Him from Daya about not Accepting it, so started to Realize Him about the Value of Dream, Importance of Studying, Scope after taking Degree from Renowned International University etc…_

 _The Recent Conversation between Mother and Son was also part of that Realizing, Understanding, Composing and Consoling session…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Daya after getting so many Encouraging Vibes, from His Mother, went to His room where His Brother Talking to His Friend and after cutting His Call, heard His Small Guddy Voice who sat over Bed Quietly as…_

 _Daya (sad tone): Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him and adds): kya hua, hmmmm, Dodo itna Low kyun Sound kr raha hy.. pata hy Kal Mohit…_

 _Daya (interrupts): Tum jao Bhai… Tumhara Dream hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (sit infront of Him over Bed and ask): Sach (Daya nodded tearily, Abhijeet hide His Smile and ask again) Pakka… (Daya again nods) (Abhijeet adds) Khargosha reh ly ga Bhai kay bina…_

 _Daya (controlled over his emotions with): haan, (wipe his tears secretly with) 563 days ki tou Baat hogi…_

 _Abhijeet: ain… (shocking) 563 days…?_

 _Daya: aur kya… (innocently wiping his tears with) raat ko bhi tou Ginna paray ga…_

 _A laughing Blaster brought the Happiness inside that Soggy Environment where the Bro Hugged His Small Doll so Tightly giving Him the Good News about Dropping the Idea and getting a Lovely Kiss over His Temple still Laughing Loudly…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _At Night, the room Echoing with the Irritate even Frustrated tone of a Woman, Enjoying by Someone as…_

 _Neha: Main yahan Choty Sahab ko samjha samja kr Halkaan ho rahi hun aur wahan (frustrate tone) Dono Baap aur Bety ny bala hee bala Mamlaat Tay kr liye..._

 _Pradyuman smiled on Her Wife Grumbling who really feeling Herself Mad, spending so many time with Daya, Understanding Him about His Big Bro Dream who came back with a Good News that Dad n Abhi Dropped the whole Idea of moving Abroad even for Studying..._

 _Pradyuman still Enjoying Neha Murmuring, calling Her Softly with..._

 _Pradyuman (softly): Neha..._

 _Neha focused turned to Him in a bit as He mostly callling Her with MR's title so look at Him Astonished who said..._

 _Pradyuman: Tumhein yaad hy jub Bachpan mein Daya ka Ankle Toot gaya tha... Girny ki wajah hy..._

 _Neha (nodded with): jee... kitna Roya tha Bechara aur Abhijeet ko tou sanbhalna mushkil ho gaya tha... (sad tone) bas ro ro kr ek hee sawal... (tensely feeling the same emotions with) Daya theek ho jaye ga... usy hospital tou nahi lein jayein gy... us ko wahan rakh tou nahi lein gy...aur usi ko relax krny ky liye Daya ka whole Treatment Ghar pr hee hua tha..._

 _Pradyuman: Mujhy lagta tha ky Abhijeet ky Dil mei hee ye darr hy... pr aaj laga Daya ky Dil mei bhi Nehal ky jany ka darr reh hee gaya..._

 _Neha: Aap ka matlab Abhijeet Priya jee ki wajah sy..._

 _Pradyuman: haan... Hum ny Priya ky sath us dard takleef aur khauff ko jiya pr Abhijeet ny usy dil mein hee basa liya aur yehi haal Daya ka bhi hy... wo pareshan kum aur khuaff mei zyada hy... kal raat bhi Abhijeet bata raha tha ky wo raat ko khawab mei darr bhi gaya..._

 _Neha (sadly): pr Abhijeet ka khawab?_

 _Pradyuman: jub Tabeer sy Muhabbat ho tou Khawabun ki Ihmiyet khud Kum ho jati hy... aur wo online attempt kr ly ga... dunt worry..._

 _Neha: pr ye rawish achi nahi.. kal Abhijeet ko ya khud Daya ko Business ya kisi aur kaam sy akely jana para tou..._

 _Pradyuman: koshish hogi.. aisa na ho... baaqi shayed shadi ky baad samajh jaye... filhaal na khud stress lo aur na dono ko leny do... Abhijeet khush hy.. chaho tou khud baat kr lo..._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _while the Big Bear look at His Small Brother Sleeping Peacefully over His Bed after that News Relaxed Him, the Time, where that Studies/Career coming in their Lives..._

 _Daya: pr Abhi.. (tense tone) Main Akely kesy Parhun ga…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Akely kahan… (casual) sirf_ _Subsidiary_ _Subject Alug hain.. Compulsory tou Same hongy na…_

 _Daya: pr Yaar, (agreeing with) acha Main bhi_ _Engineering_ _hee ly leta hun…_

 _Abhijeet: aur (ask in tough tone) Fail ho gaye tou…?_

 _Daya (sadly): haan, (more sorrow tone) Mujhy tou Cheating krna bhi Nahi aata…_

 _Both Enjoying the Segway Ride purchased for their Fabulous Result in their 8th_ _Standard_ _by their Father but still the Small Baby Scared as Only Changed in 1 Class turned Him Tensed because of Changed in their Streams as Abhijeet taking Pre-Engineering while Daya taking Computers as per their Interest and right now the Big Baby Relaxing His Small Dodo regarding this thing…_


	12. Chapter 12

**_PRIYA…._** _Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _ROCKING DUO…_** _haan Pocket Money ki bhi Chutti.. Socho aisa hota tou kya hota… heheheh… Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _ADFAN…._** _Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _MINIMICKEY… ._** _awww… Boly tou Dada Battery for Minimicky Charger.. hmmm.. Bill bhi tou Dena paray ga… Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _YOUR LOVE…._** _OML! Ur UserID…. Heheheh… I m also Crazy Fan of Your UserID…. Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _MASOOMA…_** _hain na.. yehi Mera Idea hy… Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _DA 95…_** _Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _SHIKHA…._** _Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _SUNNY…._** _Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _SGJ…_** _awww,.. Sach… Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Yours Thank You…. Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _its coming in coming Week Baccha… Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _SHAINA…_** _it's a Surprise… heheheh… Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _MISS RAIYA…._** _Really… Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN…_** _Mery Pait sy na Beta Jee… Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _SALMA…_** _Beta Aap nay Poocha tha na kay Daya itna Mature Enough Nahi hy jo Step parents kay rishty ko samjh sky… I was Replying that One….._

 _Thank you so much for All Active and Silent Readers…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _A Tinge found in Atmosphere of House as still Daya in Mourn state regarding Abhijeet Abroad Studying Issue…._

 _Today, when Duo sat over Dinning Chairs where Neha and Servants arranging Foods and Waiting for Nana and Dad for Joining, the Small Doll Standing, went towards Hall Door-side and Closed the Door and Back to His Position, Brightens a Big Picture in front of those Deep Expressive Eyes Ever…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Daya came Out from College Gate with Rahul seeing His Driver Khadim Hussain Talking to Someone even say Arguing Someone so Both moved to them and Daya asked…_**

 ** _Daya: kya hua, Khadim Uncle (look at that man with) Kaun hain ye…?_**

 ** _Man (approaching towards Daya with Emotional tone): arry, Mera Baccha…_**

 ** _Obviously Daya back Off as Reflex Action while Khadim Hussian coming in Mid with…._**

 ** _Khadim Hussain (to Daya): Chote Baba, Aap Gari mein bethein… (to Man) aur Tum Jao yahan sy… (angry) warna…_**

 ** _Man (again approaching even displacing Khadim Hussain from His hands with): warna kya… (rash) haan… Apny Bacchy sy Baat karna bhi Jurm ho gaya… kya Samjhty ho Tum Log (to Daya) arry Beta hy wo Mera (Daya stunned, Man in Wet Tone showing through Palms) itna sa tha… itna.. jub… ly gaye thy… Samjhy…_**

 ** _Obviously Daya and Rahul Both Confused as They got that Man Talking about Daya but cant get the Head and Tail of Issue… Suddenly Voice arose…_**

 ** _Voice (arose): kya hua Daya…?_**

 ** _Daya (turn): aaaa… Viren Sir… wo… (look behind found Rajat so said) Rajat, Abhi.. haan Bhai kahan hy…?_**

 ** _Rajat: Wo aa raha hy.. Hath Dhony gaya hy… kya hua Daya… (seeing His Tense face) Tum kuch Pareshan…_**

 ** _Man: arry (again displacing Khadim Hussain with) Hato.. haan.. Milny do Mujhy Apny Bacchy sy…_**

 ** _Viren (move ahead, grasping the Man is the Reason behind Daya Tension, so in Tough tone with): kya hy.. haan.. Kyun Pareshan kr rahy ho….?_**

 ** _Man: Pareshan kahan… Milny aaya hun aur (signaling Khadim Hussain) Ye Aadmi…_**

 ** _Khadim Hussain (in tension): Chote Baba, Aap Gari mein bethein Plz…_**

 ** _Man: kyun, Gari mein Bethy… haan… kya Apny Baap sy Milny ka Haq Nahi Usy (Daya Disbalanced, His Eyes having Colors of Scare heard) Theek hay, Us waqt Majboorii thi.. pr Nehal nay kaha tha kay Wapis kr dy ga Mera Beta… (Daya Stunned) (Man again to Daya) Beta, Tumhein Bachpan mein Orphanage sy Nehal aur Neha nay (hurt tone) Khareeda tha… (shattering tone) 50 hazar mein…_**

 ** _Daya Freezed even All as They cant get the Actual Essence of this Shocking News while the meaning which grasped by their Minds were Really Painful…_**

 ** _Voice (suddenly): kya hua….?_**

 ** _Daya panically rushed to Abhijeet with ABHI and Stand behind Him either few Tears escaped from His Eyes… Abhijeet moved ahead and Look at the Man then Khadim Hussain, then His Friends/Fellows and lastly asked…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: kya hua… (ask confusingly) Tum Sub aisy kyun Khary ho…?_**

 ** _Man (approached Him with Painful tone): Beta, Mujhy Mera Beta wapis dila do… Nehal nay kaha tha.. Sach… ye Mera (look at Daya with Tears) Khoon hy…_**

 ** _A Small Scary Grip, Abhijeet found at His Shirt from few Shivering Fingers, Look at His Friends and say to Man…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (to Man): Chalye…_**

 ** _The One word Comment Stunned All while He stepped back and said to Viren and Rajat as…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Aap Log bhi Ghar chalye (to Rajat) Rajat nazar rakhna… kahein Bhaag Na jaye ye Aadmi…_**

 ** _Rajat nodded and All taking their Bikes while Abhijeet and Daya sat at backseat of their Camray while Man sat over Front seat…._**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Abhijeet look at His Bro who was trying to Control over Himself but obviously the Piece of News and especially the way it came to Him, makes Him Tensed, Scared and stayed Him in Pain either when His Eyes meets with His Abhi, He found an Encouraging Nod gives Him a Teary Smile…_**

 ** _He does not want to be Weak at that moment especially against this Lier who Blamed over His Parents Baselessly…_**

 ** _Abhijeet takes Out His Cell and Dialing His Father number who Picked it with…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: Abhijeet.. Beta Sub Theek hy na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (calmly): Nahi, Dad (Pradyuman Confused heard more) yahan ek New Entry hui hay (teasing) jin ka kehna hay kay Daya Un ka Beta hy…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (uttered shockingly): Abhijeetttt…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: aur haan ye bhi kehna hy Un Mahashy ka (taunt) kay Papa aur Maa ny ek (loving tone looking at His Small Rabbit with) Priceless Doll ko kuch Paisun mein Un sy Orphanage sy Khareeda tha…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (composed tone): Aap Un ko foran Ghar lein aayein Beta…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (chewing): Jee Dad, Main Unhein Khany pr hee la raha hun…._**

 ** _Pardyuman (smilingly): aur Daya Theek hy na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: arry Dad, Daya tou Buht Khush hay… (sweetly) He found His Third Father… wo bhi (wink His Doll with) Surprisingly na…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Pradyuman Laughs while a Small Smiles comes in Abhijeet and Khadim Hussain Lips seeing that Deep Embarrassing Grin, Pradyuman Ended Call while Urgently Call His Pal Salunkhy for Telling Him to be His House with His Medical Kit, although calling His Father who Picked His Call with a Smile as…_**

 ** _Mr. Satam: lein bhae, Damad ko tou Aap Logun ki Yaad aa hee gayii… (pick call) aary Beta, Bari Lambi Umer hay.. abhi Tumhein hee Yaad kr rahy thy…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (composed tone as feeling the Happiness of His father so asked): kyun Kehriyet…_**

 ** _Mr. Satam (naughty way): arry Tumhary Sasur aur Saaly Miyaan Buht Miss kr rahy hain na Tumhein…._**

 ** _Pradyuman (murmur): ohhh… kr rahy matlab… Uncle aur Rohan aaye huay hain… (now back on little Serios way) Daddy, Aap Bahar aa jayein…_**

 ** _(got something serious so move with excusing casually): arry haan haan, Rukein gy bhae.. abhi tou Dono Shehzadun ka Wait ho raha hy.. Khany pr (coming to His Room/Locked it and ask) Pradyuman, kya hua…?_**

 ** _Pradyuman: Daddy, wahan College mein shayed Wohi Aadmi pohanch gaya hy…_**

 ** _Mr. Satam: kya…? Wo jis ka Khadim Hussain aur Guard nay Bataya tha…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: Jee, Aaj Socha tha kay Dipanker sy Baat karun ga.. magar.. Khair, Main Usy bhi ly kr aa raha hun… (praise tone) Abhijeet did a Fantastic Job kay wo Usy Ghar la raha hy.. Aap Neha ko Dekhyey ga… aur haan Neha ko filhaal Samny Nahi aana hy.. Aap Nidhi sy kahyey kay Wo Drawing room mein aayey gi, jub Wo Aadmi Zor sy Baat kr raha ho.. Kuch Boly gi Nahi.. magar Usy aisa lagna hy kay wo Neha hy… (rash tone) Main Dekhna chahta hun kay Us Aadmi ka Homework kitna hy…_**

 ** _Mr. Satam: Main Saxena sahab aur Rohan ko bhi bata deta hun… Acha rahy ga…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: haan Theek hy aur Neha ko zara Kitchen tak hee Busy rakkhein.. Keh dein kuch Log aa rahy hain Khany pr… ¾ Items barha ly.. OK… Main bas Raasty mein hun… Dipanker ko Pick kr kay aata hun.. Salunkhy abhi aata ho ga.. Sub ko Hall mein arrange karyey ga aur Nidhi ko Prepare kr lein…_**

 ** _Mr. Satam ended Call and started Working what His Son said by making Issue for Mr. Saxena and Rohan for Freshen Up, while Engaging Neha in Kitchen and now Ordering Nidha about Her work who is a Free Lancer Article Writer engaged for Mr. Satam as He is Writing a Book and She is Typing His Book Contents…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Few Bikes with Camry moved inside the Villa while when Guard trying to Closed Gate again opened as Pradyuman and salunkhy Car coming and now All 3 Cars inside Porch with Few Bikes even an Unexpected Visitor also coming with…_**

 ** _Ashoke: kya hua Abhijeet… aye (look at that Man stepping out from Car with) Tum…_**

 ** _The Small Doll rushed after Stepping Out and Hugged His Dad Tightly Understands the Father about the Turmoil His Son still Going on, Relaxing him while Abhijeet asked…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (to Ashoke): Tum jaanty ho Isy Ashoke…?_**

 ** _Ashoke: arry ye Aadmi ek/do Hafty sy Tum Logun kay Ghar pr Nazar rakh raha hy.. Khas kr Daya pr… Main nay Dekha tha…_**

 ** _Now all Entering inside Hall, taking Seats while Mr. Pradyuman asked to Man…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: tou Daya Aap ka Beta hy…?_**

 ** _Man: aur Nahi tou kiya… dekhayey (slowly) Bhai Sahab… Us samy sach Meri Buht majboori thi warna (teary tone) Apnay bacchy ko Kaun Bechata hy… wo tou Nehal nay Mujh sy Kaha tha kay Wo Mujhy Mera Beta Lauta dy ga… kyunky Us Samy Us ki Biwi Buht Beemaar thi…_**

 ** _Dipanker (ask): tou Nehal Akely aaya tha…?_**

 ** _Man: Nahi, Biwi aayi thi.. Usy hee tou Mera (sweetly) ye Gudda Bha gaya tha…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (harsh hearing Gudda for His Gudda from that Man Mouth Uttered): aye…_**

 ** _Salunkhy: Abhijeet Bacchy… (to Pradyuman) Prady, DNA karwa lo.. Simple…. (to Man) haan Bhai, koi Pareshani tou Nahi hy na.. (to Daya) kyun bhae Daya Baccha…_**

 ** _Man: haan haan.. (nodded confidently with) kyun Nahi.. kara lo.. Chalo…._**

 ** _Salunkhy (asking): kahan chalo.. haan… (teasingly either Opening His Kit with) Kahein jany ki zarurat Nhai… Humary pass sub Inataizaam hy…_**

 ** _Dipanker (seeing Man wanted to say): Neutral Lab sy bhi ho jaye ga Test… (relaxing man) Befiker raho…_**

 ** _Salunkhy taking Out Syringe, Alcohal Swab, Small Test tube while coming ahead and sitting against Daya, takes His Right Arm in His hand while Abhijeet came and now sit beside His Chote, Up His Sleeve and Suddenly that Man approaching to New Figure…_**

 ** _Man: arry Bhabi Jee kahyey na… (standing with) Dekhyey Aap nay Waada kiya tha na… kay Mera Beta Lauta dein gii…. Haan… (emotional tone) Apnay Pati ka Wachan tou Poora karein…_**

 ** _The Spectators Eyes Flashed with Bright Lights so the Person started…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (standing either approaching strongly with): Zarur.. Pehly Unhein Pati tou Milny do.. Phir Wachan bhi ly lein gii aur Poora tou khair (to all) ho hee jaye ga na… (ask the person) wesy Nidhi Jee, Sunty hain kay (teasing tone either His Focus is that Man Face turned Pale) Waady Toot jaty hain aur Koshishein Kaamyaab tou Plz (naughtingly) Aap Waada Mut karey ga Apny Pati sy…._**

 ** _Nidhi (confusingly): kis Baat ka…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: is Baat ka…_**

 ** _He Punched that Man Face Badly while now Ashoke, Viren and Rajat grabbed Him and the Small Doll started Crying Loudly inside His Dad Loving Shell Hurts All…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Salunkhy Patted over His Arm while now Grand Father's takes matter in their Hands as the Man got, He did Something Wrong and Obviously Caught Badly…._**

 ** _Nana (to Man signaling over Sofa with): Betho… (to Nidhi) Nidhi Beta, Thank you Aap jayey… I'll Talk to You Later… OK…_**

 ** _Nidhi nodded and Left the Hall while Man sat over Sofa having a Cotton provided by Abhijeet after taking it from Salunkhy…._**

 ** _Nanu: Humein malum hay, Aap Ek Buht Achy Actor ho (Man Shocked, Nanu added) Hum Aap kay Talent ki Qadar krty hain…_**

 ** _Rohan: aur Aap ko Yaqeen Dilaty hain kay ye Waqya, Aap kay Career pr koi Rukawat Nahi bany ga…_**

 ** _Nana (signaling Dipanker with): ye DIG Dipanker hain (Man shocked although till now He thinks that this Man is Mr. Pradyuman Friend) (Nana adds) Uniform mein isi wajah sy nahi Bulaya tha… Behtar hy Tum Sub Sach bata do…_**

 ** _Man (after a deep sigh): Mera Naam Hemant Dubey hay.. Mujhy aksar Theator mein HD kay Naam sy jana jata hy (sadly) Aaj Kal Theator Buht Kum honay laga hy.. Paisy bhi Nahi Khas Milty tou Choty Moty Kaam… I mean… Mujhy Dewaan Group of Industries sy bheja gaya tha…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (standup with): What… Impossible… Dewaan sahib aur wo Rishi Dewaan tou Buht Achy aur Shareef…_**

 ** _HD (cutting with): Unhun nay Nahi… (all look at Him Confusingly who adds) Un kay Manager Anup Goel ny… shayed koi Tender etc ka Mamla hy… Mujhy Aap kay baary mein Bataya gaya tha.. Daya, Us kay Father aur Mother kay…_**

 ** _Dipanker: magar Daya ki Mother ko Tum nay Nahi dekha tha…_**

 ** _HD: haan, Zyada tar Mr. Pradyuman ki Personal Family kay baary mein Publish Nahi hota…._**

 ** _Dipanker (to Pradyuman): Tumhein Andaza tha kya..?_**

 ** _Pradyuman: parsun Mujhy Khadim Hussain nay kaha kay kuch Dino sy Usy feel ho raha hy kay Subah aur Din mein Bacchun ko chorny aur Lany kay waqt koi Follow krta hy Gari ko.. Guard nay bhi ½ baar kaha kay Ek Aadmi aksar idhar Udhar Chakrata nazar aata hy… Main Tum sy Aaj Baat krny wala tha…_**

 ** _Dipanker: Sorry magar (to HD) Harassment ka Charge tou lagy ga…_**

 ** _Daya (suddenly who Relaxed Himself now): Nahi Uncle, Aap in Uncle ko Chor dein.. Main Theek hun… (sadly) bas Main Thora Darr gaya tha.. wo in Uncle nay aik dum bola na tou Mujhy… (He sadly stated) Main nay Orphanage dekha hy.. wahan Bacchy na Buht Chaad rehty hain (Family members even Rahul takes Deep Sigh got Daya still in Scare and Tension but not Interrupts Him with) Un ki Aankhein bhi Chaad rehti hain… bas is liye…_**

 ** _His Father sqeezed Him in His Loving Shell while Nana look at Dipanker and said…_**

 ** _Nana: Dipanker Beta, Hum nay Hemant Sahab sy Waada kiya hy…_**

 ** _Dipanker: wo tou Theek hay Uncle, magar.. khair (to HD) Tum Statement do… Record pr ta kay Kum az Kum Wo Goel tou Pakra jaye.._**

 ** _Pradyuman: haan, Dewaan Construction ka Naam Kharab ho raha hy Us kay karan…_**

 ** _HD: magar…?_**

 ** _Pradyuman: You don't Worry.. Tumhara Naam kahein nahi aayey ga…_**

 ** _Dipanker (standup with): Yaar, Main tou chalun ga.. Meeting sy Uth kr aa gaya tha.. Wapis jana hy… (to HD) aur Tum bhi Chalo… (to Pradyuman) isy Main wapis churwa dunga…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (to HD): Apna Number dein dein Hemant Sahab.. Main Aap sy Contact krta hun, ek Do din mein…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _All Elders Standup and Beading Good Bye to Him with Lots of Thanks while Pradyuman calls Servant to takes Viren, Rajat, Ashoke and Rahul towards Guest Rooms for Freshen Up…_**

 ** _Here Nana asked the Most Important Query which He wanted to ask from the time, His Son told Him in Phone…_**

 ** _Nana (to Abhijeet): Abhijeet Beta… Aap Usy Ghar kyun laye.. haan..?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (casually): Nana, Mom ny ek baar Dad ko bola tha jub koi Aadmi na Dad sy Fight kr raha tha… Mom nay kaha tha kyGhar sy Bahar Fight aur Argue krnay sy Acha Impression Nahi prta…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (pat over His Son Head and adds): Abhijeet Beta, Maa sy kehyey.. Khana lagwayein…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Entered inside Kitchen, wrapped His Mother Neck who said pat over His Cheek…_**

 ** _Neha: aa gaye… Beta Dad sy poocho Khana Lagwaoan kya…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Jee, Dad Bol rahy hain.. pr Dad kay Sub Friends gaye.. bas Mery aur Daya ky hain…_**

 ** _Neha: ek tou Aap kay Dad aur Un kay Dost.. acha chalo… Sub ko Bolo Dinning pr aa jayein aur Nanu aur Mama sy mily…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Yes Maa'm…._**

 ** _Voice: Neha… Khana Lagwayein bhae…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: lein bhae (naughty) Aap kay Mr. Right ka Call aa gaya…_**

 ** _Neha: arry, Maa sy Masti … hmm…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (kiss on His Cheek with): tou kis sy karun (with naughty tone) Aaya Amaa sy…_**

 ** _Neha: Chalo… Gandy Baby… jao Aap bhi Change karo aur Daya ko bolo.. wo bhi Change kary…._**

 ** _Abhijeet nodded and Left while taking His Brother with Him in room…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _At Lunch, All taking Seats either Abhijeet Introduced Viren to His Mother as its His first Visit in Duo House where when all got Seated and taking their Meal…_**

 ** _Daya standup, moved towards the Lounge Door, Quietly Closed the Door either Sliding Door already Closed and then coming back and takes His Seat, Ignored His Mother Comment…_**

 ** _Neha: Beta, Door kyun Band kr diya… Roshni aa rahi thi na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (changed Her Attention with): Maa, ye Rice dijye ga…_**

 ** _All Busy in taking Lunch either Few People got the Amount of Scare still Fill their Kid Heart…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _At Night, both Grand Fathers, Rohan and Neha Enjoying Gossiping as Daya really Laughing Loud hearing the Childhood Memories of His Mother and Mama…_**

 ** _Abhijeet who moved inside to plug Charger in His Cell while turn found His Father so asked…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: arry Dad, Aap yahan.. Main Aap ko Bulany bhi aaya tha…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: haan, wo Ek call krna tha…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: DIG Uncle ko… (Pradyuman nodded) (Abhijeet asked) Dad, Aap nay Us HD Uncle ko Apna Number kyun diya.. kya Aap Usy Koi Job Offer karein gy… Daya Pareshan nahi ho jaye ga…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: aur Mera (Sweetly grip His Son Chin with) ye wala Sher…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (slowly); wo bhi…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: Nahi, pr Main try krta hun.. Mumbai sy Bahar kahein aur kuch ho paye tou… OK… (Abhijeet nodded Relaxly while Pradyuman adds) wesy Beta, aisa karo, Kal Aap Log College Mut jao…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Jee Dad, Main bhi yehi Soch raha tha… Daya Dikha tou raha hy kay Buht Strong hy.. magar, wo Dara hua hy Dad… (sadly said) Aap nay Dekha tha na… wahan Khana Khaty huay aur Us nay Guard Uncle ko bhi Kaha hy kay kisi ko bhi ander Mut aany dein…_**

 ** _Dad: Jee Beta, khair Kal Aap Logun nay Meray sath chalna hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: kahan Dad…?_**

 ** _Dad (naughty): hy Ek Jagah…_**

 ** _Voice (call): Bhai…._**

 ** _Pradyuman: lo bhae, Call aa gayii…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Abhijeet Smiled and moved towards Lawn with His father who Announced reached there…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: Kal Aap Log College Nahi jana… OK…._**

 ** _A Loud tone of Happy Yelling as YAYYYYYYYY turn Low UMMMMM Sadly when Listen More…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (sat with): pr Kal Aap Loggun ko Subah Meray Sath kahein Jana hy…_**

 ** _Daya: kya Dad.. phir kya Faida… (sadly) Subah tou Uthna paray ga na…_**

 ** _Rohan: acha tou (teasing) Subah Uthnay kay darr sy Bhaag raha hy Baccha…_**

 ** _Daya: aur Nahi tou kya Mama.. ye jo hy na (Punching Abhijeet with) Abhi ka Baccha.. Mujhy na Chee bajy Utha deta hy.. (angry tone) Jhoot Bol kr kay Aath baj gaye…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (slap on His Head with): aur Mama, Mazy ki Baat ye hy kay ye (imitate) Daya ka Baccha.. Uthta Aath bajy hee hy…_**

 ** _Rohan (laughs with): hahahah… Zabardast bhae…_**

 ** _Daya (grumble): Hunh…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _After few More Time, All moving for taking Sleep either when reach at Room, Daya said Little Hesitatingly…_**

 ** _Daya: Mumma (Neha Look at Him He said with Downhead) Wo Aaj Aap Log Apny.. Nahi.. Mera matlab… Door Open.. kr ky.. Soyey ga…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (really takes Sigh and before Neha tell Something in Shock, moved ahead with): Theek hy Beta…_**

 ** _He moved to His Room Little Relaxed while Neha Look at His Husband and said…_**

 ** _Neha (doubtful tone): Sub Theek hy na… Dophair sy Dekh rahi hun.. Aap Sub Daya ko Over Protective kr rahy hain.. Kehriyet hy na…_**

 ** _Pradyuman ( appreciate her Skills as): arry kuch Nahi.. wo Kal sy Nehal ko Miss kr raha hy tou is liye…_**

 ** _Neha: Aap ko Yaqeen hy kay yehi Baat hy…?_**

 ** _Pradyuman: CID ho gayii ho Tum tou…_**

 ** _Neha: ye jo Khichri Paka rahy hain na Aap Log… hona hee pary ga Mujhy CID…_**

 ** _A Laughing Blast really Refreshes All Mental Tension They Bore from Evening…._**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Next Morning, All Family Members including Nanu and Rohan moved towards Destination still Surprised for All…_**

 ** _Daya (nudging Abhijeet): Yaar Boss, kahan ja rahy hain… Poocho na Dad sy…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (harsh): aby Nahi Bata rahy hain.. (telling) Pooch tou raha hun bahany bahany sy… (showing Him) acha Dekh abhi poochta hun…_**

 ** _As Pradyuman Driving His BMW with His Wife and Two Kids and in Next Vehicle, Driver coming with Nana, Nanu and Rohan…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Dad Yaar.. (asking) bataein na…_**

 ** _Dad (casual): kaha na Surprise hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (ask maa): Maa… Aap ko pata hy na.. Aap tou Bata dein… dekhyey (signaling Daya) Daya kitna Pareshan ho raha hy ye Poochny ko…_**

 ** _Daya (shock): kya.. koi Nahi Dad… (telling) Bhai Jhoot bol raha hy.. Main tou kitta Chup betha hun…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: haan haan (taunt) Kitty Chup.. Dad plz na…_**

 ** _Dad Quietly Enjoying Ride and now after Reaching the Destination, all Stepping Out seeing Beach Track and suddenly Two Heavy Bullets coming in their ways Totally Changed the Environment with Bright Sparkling Lights Emitting from Two Teens while the Big Happy Smiles Soothing the Hearts of Elders which turned Relaxed when Bikers Parked Bikes and after placing Keys and Helmet , Left the Spat and Pradyuman said…_**

 ** _Dad: now (showing) this is Your Surprise…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _He got a Cozy Hug from his Both Sons gives Pleasure to their Rides where oon Daya Demand, Abhijeet Inaugurated His Bike taking a Ride over it and Daya did on Abhijeet Bike even after that Abhijeet Offered His Dad and Maa for the Ride and Daya Offered Rohan Mama which turned as a Race and Daya Supporting His Mama and Abhijeet His Parents and the Race Ended on a Tie…_**

 ** _Lastly Both Grand Son took their Grand fathers and takes their Return Ride having Few Intervals because off Walking on Beach, taking Dinner at Five Star and lastly having Few Kartab at their Residence Route too where that ABHIJEETZZZ Vila now Changed as AASHYAANA on Neha Suggestion…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _He came back from His Mental turmoil where He wanted to again Relaxed His Small Rabbit still Sleeping gives a Smile over Abhijeet Lips who went to Past again..._

 _Its really Difficult for Abhijeet to Relax His Bro and Restrain over His Dream but Suddenly a Small Turn makes Him Strong even to Little back from His Wish…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _The Hustle Bustle, some Dense tones, Mumbles Opened the Soothing Sleepy Eyes who First tried to Translate these Vibes into a Specified Sentence, Jerked when Heard a Painful, Scary call as…_**

 ** _Voice: Abhi…_**

 ** _The Jerked Body instantly Shuffled the Wooden Bed and Wrapped the Mighty Guy Jerking Badly while His Mouth Only Utteriing ABHI… ABHI… Bhai…._**

 ** _Abhijeet Relaxing His Younger Bro, Shaking Him, Patting Him, Calling Him with…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Daya (shake) Daya… uttho.. (pat on His Cheek with) Daya, Daya Aankhein Kholo… Daya (now grabbing His Hand and Patting His Sweaty Trembling Fingers to His Own Face with) dekho Abhi hy.. Bhai hy Tumhary pass… Daya…_**

 ** _Daya little Relaxing and Suddenly Hugged Abhijeet and started Crying Loudly with…_**

 ** _Daya: Bhai… (Crying) Bhai.. Tum.. Nahi ja… (sobbing) rahy… Abhi.. Tum…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (securing Him Tightly in His Arms with): Nahi Chote… (Pampering tone) Abhi hy na Apny Dodo kay pass…_**

 ** _Daya (squeezing inside His Abhi Loving shell with): haan, pl (His Tears falls over Abhijeet Neck and Shirt with) Abhi tou ja laha hy na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (understand His Bear Mental Status so Relax Him in that way as): Bilkul Nahi (weaving inside His Wet hairs with) bhala Bhai, apny Marboshy ko Chor kr ja skta hy…_**

 ** _Daya (grabbing His Shirt with): Sach…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Pakka wala… (still taking His Bear in His lap with) pr Daya nay Bhai ko (trapping with) Bataya Nahi na kay Daya ko kya Baat Pareshan kr rahi hy…. Ain…?_**

 ** _Daya: Nahi na (little Relax in this Magical Cover with) koi Baat Nahi Paleshan kr rahi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Jhoot na…._**

 ** _Daya Quiets, Abhijeet still Weaving inside His Hairs, feeling His Bro was in Mental Tension and now uttered in Complete Pain seeing His Bro Lovingly as…_**

 ** _Daya (extreme painfully): koi aata hee Nahi Wapis Abhi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Stunned and again Busying Consoling His Small Doll who Out Bursts and again started Crying Badly and the whole Night Big Bro Only Relaxing His Small Birdie taking him inside His Loving Hug…._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_PRIYA…_** _Yes baccha, but Last Chappy chal rahy hain na…. tou FB Clear krna hy … Thank You Beta…._

 ** _MISS RAIYA…._** _Haan Baccha, Daya ko ye Problem rahy gi kyunkay DR nay Isy Pehlay Bata diya tha… regarding giving Job to HD… Dekho Beta, main nay ye bhi Batya kay kabhi kabhi Ghalat Kaam Jaanty huay bhi Hum Majboori ki wajah sy krty hain.. thatswhy Mr. Pradyuman Offeref Him for Job…. Ahan.. abhi tou aur Relation hy.. Abhi and Mom ka… Thank You Beta…._

 ** _SGJ…_** _Thank You Beta…._

 ** _MASOOMA…_** _haan Maza aaya na.. abhi aur parhna… Thank You Beta…._

 ** _AB…_** _Honestly Your UserID is Surprising as well Innovative… heheh… Twist… ummm.. I think Nahi… ye Non Investigative Family Story hy na.. Twist kesy…. Chalo aap ko Sub Acha laga.. Mujhy bhi ye Parh kr Acha laga… Thank You Beta…._

 ** _SHIKHA…_** _hmmm, "Koi Aata Hee Nahi Wapis" mean that Daya had a Scare kay jo Usy Chor kr jata hy chayey Kahein rehny bhi.. Wo Wapis nahi aata… balky Us ki Death ho jati hay.. U can Got many things in this Chappy Baccha… Thank You Beta…._

 ** _ROCKING DUO…_** _haan baccha… Sub FB hy… Thank You Beta…._

 ** _LIGHTMOONDT…._** _Even I m Surprised reading Your this Comment baccha… hahahah… I m Honored that U Read all Rest Chapters Baccha.. its really gives a Tons of Pleasure to Writer… A Big Thank You that You Like Even Small to Big things… Thank You Beta…._

 ** _GEETU…_** _Hello Geetu…. Umm.. Meaning of CHAAD is SAD… Daya Sir in Nervousness Using Few Words like this…. Thank You Beta…._

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You Beta…._

 ** _GUEST…_** _They are Completed their Second Year (12_ _th_ _Standard)… Thank You Beta…._

 ** _COOLAK…_** _Baccha First when U said that Your Any Word Hurts Me… umm.. I wanted to Pluck All Your Hairs from My Small Choonch.. hunh… Ganda Baby hy ye… Ummm… Yeah the Two Chappy based on Abhijeet Sir Ride Only… His Attachment to His Mother and All… Take Care Betajee… Please… Thank You Beta…._

 ** _CRAZY-MD…._** _Hahahha… this BUNNI knew, how to make a Space through making a Small Hole inside this Beautiful, Smart Pallot… Yeah.. Even Really I m giving Salute to All those Writers including You Writing such Huge Chapters which are Lengthy as Well Many…. Yeah it's a New Experience for Me and I took Many Lessons… But I Enjoyed this Experience.. Hope Next time Cover up My Flaws as a Beginner did in this Story… Yeah DUO at 12_ _th_ _when got Bike..Yaar a Business Ty-con Sons getting many Facilities in Young Age na.. yahan tou Main nay Buht late dikhaya hy… Khair… Lets See… Thank You Beta…._

 _ **ABHI-YA-FAN…** Your One Work giving All Your Feelings… Thank You Beta…._

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks…._

 ** _GUEST…_** _Yeah, Your Story coming in this Week…. Waiting Mode… Thank You Beta…._

 ** _MINIMICKY…_** _awwww… ummm.. ye Acha hua kay MICKY Baccha Bill dy ga.. Dood Dood (wink)… Thank You Beta…._

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _Note:_** _Readers Confused regarding DUO Age and Standard… Basically All BOLD PARTS are Past Ride/Flash-Back and DUO Crossed their 12_ _th_ _Standard… OK…._

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _A young Champ Knocked the Door of Studying room, got the Permission so Entering with a Soft tone…_

 _Voice: Dad, Aap Busy tou Nahi…_

 _Dad (closing a dairy with): bilkul Nahi Beta, Aao (Champ came, sat on Couch while His Father wrapped His Son around His Arms, started Ruffling His Hairs who Cozily invaded His Head inside His Dad Chest and add) kya hua, Jaanu ko… hmm…?_

 _Voice: Dad, Mujhy Aap sy kuch Baat krni thi…?_

 _Dad (kissing on His Son Head and say): Daya kay baary mein…_

 _His Son Smils on His Dad Correct Assumption with Closed eyes so nodded with…_

 _Voice: Jee Dad…_

 _Dad: Beta, Pareshan Nahi ho… (Relaxing Baby with) wo Theek ho jaye ga…_

 _Voice (again): pr Dad…_

 _Dad: Abhijeet, wo Aap sy Buht Attach hy na isi liye Zyada Feel kr raha hy…_

 _Abhijeet: Dad, wo Darr raha hy…?_

 _Dad: tou Beta, jub Ghar ka koi bhi Fard Ghar sy Bahar kisi wajah sy kuch Din Guzarny jata hy tou Sub thora Darty aur Pareshan hoty hee hain… wo bhi hy… Sanbhal jaye ga kuch Dino baad…_

 _Abhijeet: shayed Nahi Dad (now opening eyes, sat straight and say) jub Nanu wahan Pune gaye thy, tab bhi Daya aisy hee Darr raha tha aur Nanu ki Death kay baad tou (He Quiets and then adds in low tone) Nani kay waqt bhi wo aisa hee Pareshan tha, Darr gaya tha… (giving conclusion) darasal Dad, Us kay Dil aur Dimagh mein ye Baat beth gayii hay kay jo Us sy Durr jata hy bhaly Aik Din hee ko… wo Buht Durr chala jata hy Dad… Aap ko pata hy Rohan Mama bhi yahan Mumbai Shift ho rahy hain.. sirf Daya kay karan… shayed wo Usi Ghar mein rahein ab… Daya ny is baar Un ko Buht Convince kiya tha.. Nanu kay baad sy hee Us kay Dimagh mein yehi Baat bethi hui hay (look at Him and adds) Dad Aap Samjh rahy hain na…?_

 _Dad: pr Beta, (telling after Understanding His Points) ye Cheez aagy chal kay Daya ko Buht Takleef dy skti hy na…? aakhir Usy bhi Business side aana hy…? phir Tours, Meeting etc…?_

 _Abhijeet: Dad, Main Nahi chahta Wo is Darr mein Ghir kr rahy.. Aap ko malum hay (sadly) Us nay phir sy Papa/Mom/Nanu aur Nani ko Letters likhny start kr diye hain.. Bolty huay Usy Diqqat honay lagi hy.. Lafz Tootny lagy hain… Raat ko bhi wo Dar gaya kay Main chala gaya hun…_

 _Dad (after few minutes): aisa kyun Nahi karein kay is Year is Semister ko Freeze karwa dety hain.. Next Year Dono Sath Parh lena…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Dad, (again Telling) Wo us Khauff sy Nikl Nahi payey ga.. phir Usy Aap Logun sy Duri ka Darr rahy ga…._

 _Dad: phir ab…?_

 _Abhijeet (Relaxly): Main Online Attempt karun ga…?_

 _Dad: pr (realizing His Son) Online Attempt pr wo Baat Nahi hoti na.. ho skta hy kuch Subjects Wo Exempt kr dein…_

 _Abhijeet: its OK Dad… (Sweetly even in Firm tone) magar Main Daya ko chor kr Nahi jana chahta aur Na Aap Sub ko…_

 _Dad: aur Apni Mumma ko kya kaho gy…? (Telling Him another aspect) Buht Tense hogi Wo ye Sun kr… Guilt mein rahy gi…?_

 _Abhijeet: arry, (casual) Main Pata lun ga Unhein…._

 _A Man coming inside, adding a Comment in Teasing tone Hearing the Sentence with…_

 _Voice: kabhi ye Hunar Apni Maa kay ilawa kisi aur pr bhi Azma lein Barkhurdaar…_

 _Abhijeet (embarrass tone): kya Nana…!_

 _Nana: chalo Poty, (realizing Him) Choty Miyaan nay poory Muhally ko Horn baja baja kr Sar pr Utha liya hy…_

 _Abhijeet started Laughing and now Look at His Dad who nodded Reassuringly and He Left with His Grand father with Satisfactory Smile although His Father look outside the Window and Reminding a Small Past Portion after again Open that dairy He was Reading Earlier…_

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _A Small Baby totally Engrossed in His Notebook in which He was Writing Something, caught the Attention of Someone, who Approached towards Him and ask…_**

 ** _Voice (ask): kya kr rahy ho Daya…?_**

 ** _Daya (busying tone): Main Lettel likh laha hun Uncan…_**

 ** _Voice: Letter (Baby nodded positively so He asked Curiously) kisy…?_**

 ** _Daya: Papa tou (after inhaling air with) aul Mom tou bi…_**

 ** _The Voice Pause in Response as could not expected such kind of Answer in Dreams which hears in Real..._**

 ** _The Figure Forcefully taken out Himself from that Shock so asked again either in Scare as…_**

 ** _Voice (ask): Mujhy Dekhao…_**

 ** _Daya kept the Notebook behind His Back and after feeling His Attempt was not giving Good Impression over Oppnent Figure, again Reviewd on His Decision and after finding it Wrong, little Deviate it with an Option as…_**

 ** _Daya (ask): Main Chunaon…?_**

 ** _Figure little Relaxed finding that Acceptable Reaction so Agreed by giving a Smiley Positive nod and the Baby started seeing His Notebook as…_**

 ** _Daya (Reading):_** **Heno Papa… Heno Mom…**

 **I am Dood… Abhi Dood… Vely….**

 ** _Figure Shocked that either He writes Right with Correct Spells although not making Proper Sentence but He Pronounce it what He seems to be Speaking…_**

 ** _Very Small Comments, Figure found in that Small Letter which Ended Soon as Abhijeet who went for taking Shower calling Daya who now rushed inside by giving a Small Smile to Astonish Figure…_**

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _Here a Man Reading Newspaper either Waiting for His Pal, heard an Unusual whisper as…_**

 ** _Voice (whispery call): Prady…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: aby Salunkhy… (rash) ye kya Khusur Pusur kr raha hy… (irritate way) aur itni Der…_**

 ** _His Friend did not give Him Time and Reply too although taking Him inside the Room after grabbing His Arm and giving Him Keep Quiet signal Confused the Business Tycon…_**

 ** _He takes His Friend inside Kids room, Pick the Notebook which Daya already placed over Writing table as He went to Mini Zoo where Abhijeet Called Him after taking Shower…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (irritating tone, releasing His Arm): aby Boly ga bhi ab.. (angry) yahan Bacchun kay Kamry mein kyun laaya hy Mujhy aur ye (grabbing notebook with) Notebook…_**

 ** _Salunkhy (nudging with): Parho tou…_**

 ** _Pradyuman opened it and when started Reading it, turned Completely Shocked, look at His Buddy who nodded while Pradyuman again seeing the Pages…._**

 ** _He was really Stunned seeing that Initially the Pages having Letters Entitled with Sketch like Flower/Cat mean He wrote that Letter to that Specific thing mean any Flower which Died after Blossom, a Cat might be Lost or Dead really Hurts Him and Gradually it turns to PAPA and then MOM…_**

 ** _He Loved to Read those Small Letters sometime only contained few words or Sometimes got Many Pages of Different Note Book as He has a Pile of such Notebooks which He still using for Writing Letters to His Loved One went to God either Living or Non Living Both…_**

 _The Title was Added during these Years from Flower to Nanu really gives a Pleasure to Reader who finds that Beautiful Knot still Strong as its Fist Whorl…._

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _Voice 1: pr Beta, (complete Sad) ye Achi Baat tou Nahi hay na…_

 _Voice 2: arry Maa, (casual) kuch Nahi hota…_

 _Maa: hota hy aur Aap ki aur Aap ky Dad ki is beja Pampering hee Usy Bigar rahi hay… ( disappointingly ) Bachpana hee Bachpana hy Beta Us mein.. aagy chal kr Aap ko aur Usy Dono ko Buht takleef hogi…_

 _Abhijeet: arry Maa, Baccha hy… (Neha glared so He bites His tongue and change the sentence as) matlab, Mujh sy tou Chota hy na…_

 _Neha (complete vanish that thought as): Aik Saal ki Barai ya Choty hona koi Ihmiyet Nahi rakhta… (again sad tone) Beta Aap ka Khawab tha na… Aap ko aisy Nahi Haar manni thi.. kuch Dino ki Baat thi… Daya Set ho hee jata.._

 _Abhijeet: Jee Maa, Aap Saheh keh rahi hain.. pr shayed Main nahi ho paata… (Relaxing His Mother with) aur Main Online tou Attempt kr raha hun na Maa…_

 _Neha (strict): matlab hr haal mein Usy hee Jitana hy Aap ko…_

 _Abhijeet Hides His Smile on His Mother Strict but Confirmed tone so look at Her Disappointed face, come Close to Her, wrapped Her Shoulder by extending His Right Arm and then grabbed Her Palm from His Left hand and showing Her the Scene from the Kitchen Window with a Loving tone…_

 _Abhijeet (lovingly): kya Is Hansi aur Khushi kay liye Apnay Khawab ko thora Adjust (stressed) Adjust krna, koi Kum Qeemti Sauda hy Maa…_

 _She saw outside where Mr. Satam really Irritated as Daya Bunny not giving Him a Track for Walking while Her Husband Disappointingly seeing His Younger Son who is rolling over Lush Green Grassy Lawn with Huge Laughing tone on His Grand Father Anger towards His MALBOSH…_

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _She really placed Her Head over Her Elder Son Shoulder whose Lips gives a Beautiful Curve of Smile while She went in Past…_

 ** _Voice 1: Bhai Paklo…_**

 ** _The Small Baby running Fastly outside towards Lawn while the Big Baby behind Him and in that Small Distance, Daya fell over the Step and started Crying Loudly while Abhijeet who reached towards Him, started Shouting seeing Daya who turned Unconscious in these Seconds where His Parents and Grand parents even Watchman, Gardener rushed towards Him…_**

 ** _Pradyuman Picked Him in His Lap although Driver already started the Vehicle but before Pradyuman Approached, the Big Bunny loudly Screamed in Panic…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Dad… Daya ko Hopital nahi ly jayein.. (crying with) Daya ko Hopital… (grabbing His Dad leg with) Nahi… Dad…._**

 ** _Neha really Composed and turned towards Abhijeet, Wrapped Him and started Consoling…_**

 ** _Neha: OK, OK… Jeet Baccha… Calm Down.. koi Nahi ly ja arha Daya ko Hospital.. Dad bhi Nahi… (looking to Pradyuman with) Aap Plz, Dr ko Ghar Bulwa lein…_**

 ** _In Half an hour, the Big Doctors with Full Equipment's presented in Pradyuman house while started giving Treatment to Small Baby although Big Baby still Sobbing inside His Mother Lap…._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _After getting Treatment, Doctors Satisfied All Family members about Daya broken Ankle having Fracture but it will get Better in days with Proper Medication Relaxed All so now Mother said, Wiping His Son Tears with…_**

 ** _Neha: Dekha na, Dr nay bola, Daya tou Bilkul Theek hay… (Abhijeet still Sad so She said) tou ab tou Jeet Beta ko (wiping His Tears with Nahi Rona chahyey na (Abhijeet nods so She adds) acha Hum na abhi Thora Munh Dho kr aaty hain… phir Daya kay Jaagny ka Wait krty hain.. Theek…_**

 ** _He nodded still in Her Lap so now She takes Him inside Washroom either side by side, Mr's Shaila ordered Aaya Amma for getting Some Fruits and Juices for Abhijeet…_**

 ** _Mother came back after giving a Relaxing Session and now Pampering His Son by taking a Bowl having Fruits in Small Cubes with…_**

 ** _Neha: arry, itny saaray Fruits, chalo abhi Jeet Baccha Khayey ga na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (teary tone): Nai Maa…._**

 ** _Another Surprise coming in way of Family as the Call from Aunty to Maa changes Rapidly gives a Pleasurable Happiness to All Especially Neha whose Glowing Face Tell All about the Level of that Happiness…_**

 ** _She was Amazed as She felt that Abhijeet calling Him Mumma like Daya, but He gives Him another Loving Call, now tacle Differently with…_**

 ** _Neha: ummm, Main ny tou suna tha, Jeet Dood Boy hy… (Abhijeet Smiled as His Mother Imitates Daya tone so added) Brave Boy, Darta bhi Nahi kisi sy.. tou Itni sii Baat sy Darr gaya… hmm…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (tearily): Hopital Acha nahi hota… (Sobbing with) Mom ko bhi Rakh liya tha…_**

 ** _The Father Hurts Badly as His Son still having Scary and Painful Impacts of those either He tried a lot to Wipes it…_**

 ** _Grand parents also feels Pain again Reminding their Loving Daughter still Lives in their Hearts… Alive…._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _Neha stepped ahead and Wrapped His Elder Son who Bursts out In Cry and after few Moments, Neha asked Sweetly Wiping His Son Face with…_**

 ** _Neha: arry Jeet nay tou Mujhy Bataya hee nahi kay Mom ka Fav Color kaun sa tha…_**

 ** _The baby who Adjusted in His Mother Lap, now Relaxed and saying in Smiley tone…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Blue (after a while) Mera bhi hy…_**

 ** _Neha: aur Mom kay tou Hairs bhi Buht Long thy na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (sqeezed Himself in His Mother lap either still He Rubbing His Small Brother Arm, feeling Sooth having No Punture Sign as He was so Scared with those Punctures so on Pradyuman Advise, Doctor did not Puncture Dayas Arm for any Outside Device…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (replied): Jee Mumma… Aap ko pata hy (Neha picks the Fruit Bowl and tangling Small Cubes of Fruits and now started Stuffing it Smoothly inside His baby Moth hearing) Mom na Sleeping Beauty lagti hain…_**

 ** _Neha (surprisingly): Sacchi (Abhijeet nodded either taking Small Bites, Neha added) phir tou Un ka Naam Cindrella hoga…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Nahi… (sweetly) Un ka Naam Priya hy…_**

 ** _Neha: hmm aur Main ny Dekha, (Softly) Jeet ki tou Aankhein Bilkul Mom jesi hain… hmmm…_**

 ** _A Big Grin coming over those Fluffy Cheeks showing Crimson Red Shade over Face, so Kissed on His Son Cheek seeing the Smiley Glance of All, now said…_**

 ** _Neha: acha tou Abhijeet tou Daya ky jesa hy na (He nods so She adds) tou Daya tou ye (showing Cherries over Fruit Bowl with) Cherries Buht Shouq sy Khata hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Sach mein…_**

 ** _Neha (giving Him Bites, who eats it Heard): hmm, aur Half thori, wo tou 2 Khata hy aur Do Gaalun mein Phasa kr Bolta hy kay Dekhyein Mumma, Main Mota ho gaya…_**

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _A Small Cute and Sweet Laughing as HAHAHA really Spraying Soothing Effects over the Environment and now Neha again added by giving Small Bites as…_**

 ** _Neha: aur pata hy, Strawberry ka tou Darakht hy, Us kay Pait mein…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: hahahhaha… Sach mein Maa…_**

 ** _Neha (smilingly wiping the water drop from His Son Beautiful Eye lashes with): aur kya, aur pata hy, Daya ko tou Chicken bhi Buht Pasand hy aur…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (interrupts): Biryani…_**

 ** _Neha (wiping His Mouth with); wah bhae, Jeet ko tou Sub pata hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Main Monitor hun na Mumma… aur Biryani tou Mujhy bhi Mazy ki lagti hay…_**

 ** _Neha: ahan, chalo Daya ka Pair Theek ho jaye na tou Hum Mil kr Biryani banayein gy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Main bhi…_**

 ** _Neha: bilkul…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (shocking): aur Dad bhi…_**

 ** _Neha: agar (glance His Dad with) Aap ky Dad banana chahyey…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Dad ko Nahi aata Mumma, Hum na Nani ko Apny Sath Mila lein gy… (to Mrs Shaila) Theek hy Nani…_**

 ** _Nani: Bilkul…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (look at Daya with): bas Daya Theek ho jaye…_**

 ** _All Smiles on His Loving tone as His Mother and Other were the Witness of Showering of Care and Love of Big Bro towards His Small Bro still bringing Smiles over Family Members Lips…._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _Pradyuman who still at His Study room after Finishing Today's Stuff of Dairies which He Reads Secretly without knowing Daya and Abhijeet knew about it..._

 _He Saved His Son All Notebooks very Well and when He feels Low, Disturb or Sad especially Remembering His Parents must Read them... He still having Smile remembering Abhijeet Conversation with Him regarding His Brother Love although still He feels He saw the Most Beautiful Memory when His Son Shares Something Beyond to Him..._

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _A Small Devil running towards His Mother with Loud Voice and after getting it said Excitingly …_**

 ** _Voice: Mumma, (excited tone) Aap tou Pata hy, Mom na Whistliing Duty hain…_**

 ** _Neha turn, seeing His Small Son, Wipes His Lips showing Red Colors of Jam and said Disappointingly as…_**

 ** _Neha: kub aayey ga Mery Bety ko Bolna (correcting) Beta Sleeping Beauty… Whistling Duty nahi… (Daya nodded while Neha look at His Band-aid Ankle and in strict tone) Daya, Aapp Bhag kyun rahy hain… (Daya made face, Neha again) abhi Chout Theek Nahi hui na…_**

 ** _Voice: wohi tou Maa (coming inside) Daya ko Main Mana kr raha hun, pr ye Suna hee Nahi…_**

 ** _Neha: Daya , (ordering tone) Bhai ki Baat Nahi suni… Sorry karo…_**

 ** _Daya look at Abhijeet, Stepped towards Him, Kissed on His Temple Softly said…_**

 ** _Daya (sweetly): Cholly Bhai…_**

 ** _Abhijeet stunned and then the whole Universe Sparkling Stars coming inside His Deep Expressive Eyes…._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _At Evening, Pradyuman coming so Abhijeet grabbed His Arm and takes Him Outside with…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Dad, ek baat bataon…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (sat on his knees in-front of His Son and ask): Bilkul…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Aaj Daya ny Mujhy yahan (signaling on His Right Temple with) Pyar kiya… (Pradyuman does not get the happiness in that Heard) Mom bhi yahan Pyar krti theen…_**

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _His Voice and face having Only Love to His Small Brother so Pradyuman Picks Him and ask…._**

 ** _Pradyuman (ask): acha laga Abhijeet ko…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (hugs Him with): Buht…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (kissing His Cheek with): tou Chote kahan hy Abhijeet ka…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (laughingly): Mumma Usy Pakr kay… hahahha… Shower mein llein… hahahha… gayein…_**

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _Pradyuman also Smiled as His Younger Son is Allergic of taking Shower Regularly so after a Small Silence, Heard…_**

 ** _Voice: Dad…_**

 ** _Pradyuman, open Eyes, turn His Head, found His Small Dude so extend Arm who come close, heard His Dad tone…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: awww, Daya nay (happily) aaj phir Naha liya…_**

 ** _Daya: Mumma ny tiya… hunh… (patting His Hairs with) Chub Baan Wet Wet ho daye…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (laugh): pr Daya tou Acha lug raha hy…_**

 ** _Daya (disagree): Nai…_**

 ** _Dad: pr (telling) Abhijeet to Roz Nahata hy bbhae…._**

 ** _Daya: tou (happy tone) Abhi tou Dood Boy hy na…_**

 ** _Dad: tou Daya ko (confusingly) Abhijeet jesa Nahi banna…_**

 ** _Daya: Nai, (lovingly) Bhai bach Bhai hy…_**

 _A Big Smiles lit up over Pradyuman Lips still feeling that Love where He does not want to Take His Brother Place..._


	14. Last Chapter

_Enjoy the Last update of Happy Feet..._

 _a Big Thank you for my Assets Continuous Support..._

 _Apology for Late Update..._

 _ **COOLAK Baccha...** Thank you for Indicating the Missing Points..._

 _ **I M DA BEST** , Last Chapter with Few Amendments came in few days... Need Time to Re-Thinking about Changes..._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _At Night, a Woman Wiping Cream over Her Palm sitting over Bed while side by Side seeing Her Husband, Smiled and ask…_

 _Neha (ask): Aap ko Yaad hy, Jeet kitna Darta tha Hospital kay Naam sy….?_

 _Pradyuman: hmmm, (teasing way) lagta hy Maa Bety ki Dosti ho gayii…_

 _Neha (makes face): khair, phir bhi Main Aap Dono kay is Faisly kay against hee hun… (jerking head with) Sanbhal hee jata Daya…_

 _Pradyuman: aur Abhijeet (after a bit) Aap ny Note kiya tha… (realizing Her) jub sy ye Issue start hua tha even Khud Abhijeet bhi Jaany ko Raazi tha, magar Daya kay Confront nay Usy Ihsaas dilaya kay ye Faisla Us kay liye bhi Difficult hoga…_

 _Neha (closing bottle of Cream with): haan, Khana Peena tou thora Kum ho hee gaya tha…_

 _Pradyuman: tou phir… (telling Her) Us kay Friends bhi Shikayet kr rahy thy kay Wo thora Chup ho gaya hy… Khoya Khoya rehny laga hy… khair, ab tou Sub Theek ho gaya hy.. (reminding so ask again) haan ky keh rahi theen Aap…?_

 _Neha (again remembering): Jeet kay Hospital kay Darr ko Nikalny ka keh rahi theen…_

 _Pradyuman: haan… Saheh… kitna Darta tha na (half sitting over bed with) Bhala ho Salunkhy ka jo Us nay Suggestion diya aur Abhijeet ka Darr Kum hua, even Ghayeb…_

 _Neha: halanky (sadly) Tense Wo rehta hy abhi bhi…_

 _Pradyuman (oractical tone): Hospital aur Court Do aisi Jaghein jahan kay Naam sy hee hr koi Tense ho jata hy…_

 _Neha: aur (added) Police Station bhi…_

 _A Small Laugh escaped from Pradyuman Mouth which takes Neha to the Past Ride again…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Abhijeet: Dad, (ask either hopping towards front from back seat of Car) Hum Kahan ja rahy hain…?_**

 ** _Dad (smilingly): Hum Ek Fairy sy Milny ja rahy hain…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: awww… (asking happily) TinkerBell sy…_**

 ** _Neha (confuse): ye kaun hy bhae…?_**

 ** _Daya: Mumma, (telling) tay na Pali hy Pali…_**

 ** _Dad (inspiring tone): acha…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: Jee Dad aur wo na (telling excitedly ) Fly krti hay…_**

 ** _Dad (again): wah bhae…_**

 ** _Daya: aul Dad, Aap tou (ask) Pata hy Wo Kechy Bonti hay…?_**

 ** _Neha: Beta, (corrected) Bolti hay…._**

 ** _Daya (nodded): Jee Mumma… ( again back to His Father) Pata hy Dad…?_**

 ** _Dad: Nahi bhae… (ask smilingly) kesy Bolti hay TinkerBall…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (corrected His Dad): TinkerBall Nahi Dad… TinkerBell…_**

 ** _Daya (nodded): haan… aul Wo Bonti hy… (imitating TinkerBell tone) Tantantantantan…._**

 ** _A Refreshing Laughs arose inside the Vehicle which now reached at its Destination …_**

 ** _After Caringly Stepping Out Kids, Neha exchanged Glance with Her Husband and after getting His Supportive nod, grabbed Daya Palm while Pradyuman Locked His Elder Bear Palm inside His Fist and All moved towards inside…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _The Atmosphere, Enhance of White Color, Few People having Specific Outfits Tensed the Elder Baby, whose Palm Locked Tightly its All Fingers and Thumb in that Fist while His Body started Stiffing and Eyes turning Cracking…_**

 ** _Pradyuman feels All the Rapid Changes as Daya was so Casual, its His First Visit to such Place so He Looks All things with Some Excitement…_**

 ** _The Movable Journey Stopped at Reception and before Pradyuman start any Conversation with Receptionist…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _The Baby Clutched His Leg while His Eyes have Only Scare seeing the Approaching Figure towards Reception Wearing the Stethoscope and Overall , Stamped His Mind and Heart that what He was Thinking about that Place, in Reality the Place is Same…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (Uttered in Fear): Da… Dad…_**

 ** _Pradyuman Picks Him Instantly in His Lap while Baby Wrapped His Neck Heard…_**

 ** _Voice (ask): tiya hua Abhi…?_**

 ** _The Elder Baby who Hides His Face inside His Father Shoulder who Softly patted His Head and before giving words to His Scare, Heard a Loud tone…._**

 ** _Voice (call): Abhijeet…._**

 ** _Abhijeet instantly Up His Head and Focused His Attention towards the Caller seeing Ashoke looking Happy who comes Forwad and adds…_**

 ** _Ashoke: Aao, (inviting) Main Tumhein Apni Behan sy Milaon…_**

 ** _Obviously the Invitation has Something New as per Abhijeet Idea because Ashoke had No Siblings so now Pradyuman put down Him who Followed Ashoke Steps with Daya although still His Palm gripped His Father Fingers…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _The Small Cradle Decorated with few Pink color Balloons Attracted Duo who ran towards the Cradle and Bend over it seeing another Small Fluffy Doll Sleeping Calmly…._**

 ** _Neha Leapt towards Ashoke Mother, giving Her Big Congrats while Pradyuman Shakes Hand with His Father…_**

 ** _Before Both move to See the New Arrival in House, Daya turn from that Cradle and ask…_**

 ** _Daya (to Ashoke father): Untan, (ask) tiya ye bi Chabzi ki Toukli mein ayyi thi…?._**

 ** _All Smiled while Abhijeet whose Focused was those Small Soft Pores which He Softly Rubbing Corrected Daya…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: kya Daya… (telling still focus over Baby) ye tou kitni Sof Sof hy… ye na (telling reassuringly ) Flowers ki Tokli mein aayii hogi…_**

 ** _Daya (disagree with the Idea as): Nai na… Flowels ki Toukli mein tou Tum aayey ho na Abhi… (ask) phl…?_**

 ** _Neha (now picking Baby on Her lap, kissing Her Softly said): Nahi ye Chocolate ki Toukri mein ayyi hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: awww… (ask with wide eyes) Maa Sach mein…_**

 ** _Daya: pl (again ask) ye tou White hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: tou ye (telling Daya) Milk Chocolate ki Toukli mein ayyi hogi na…_**

 ** _Daya: umm.. taun chii (counting over finger pores) tick tak… bonty… perk… Twixxx… ya…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (disappointingly): hey Bhagwaan… arry bhae… (change their Attention seeing over room entrance with) acha Wo Dekho.. Dr Uncle…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Both Kids look at Entrance of Room Door found Dr. Salunkhy who Offered Kids seeing Pradyuman Relax Nod…_**

 ** _Salunkhy: Aao Bacchun… (offering) Aap ko aur Babies dekhaty hain…_**

 ** _Obviously it's a Shocking Offer so Thrice rushed behind Him and when Dr. Salunkhy opened Nursery of Hospital…_**

 ** _The Three Kids really Amazed seeing so many Crystal Toukries even few having Different Outer Devices connected…_**

 ** _They really dunt get what They are Seeing in that World where Only Babies Understand them, Hospital giving Life's too not Restrained itself to Taking People in their Morgue rooms…_**

 _The Couple bring back in Present either Neha Slept having a Small Smile on Her Lips while Pradyuman still back to Memory Lane…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _The Return Journey was Pleasure for Parents as Both feels Abhijeet was much Relax even having so many Excited Queries regarding that New aspect of that Hopital Visit…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Dad, (ask again) phir Main bhi itna Chota tha…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (nodded with): Bilkul…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: aur Main (shockingly) kuch Nahi Bolta tha…._**

 ** _Pradyuman (again): aur kya…_**

 ** _Daya: hl wat (makes face with) Nota nehta tha Abhi…_**

 ** _Neha (surprisingly ask): Aap ko kesy Pata chala…?_**

 ** _Daya: Mujhy Pata hy… (telling confidently) Main detthta tha na.. oopel chy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (uttered): kahan Ooper sy…?_**

 ** _Daya: appi (casual tone) Toukli chy Abhi…._**

 ** _Pradyuman and Neha Exchanged Glance while a Smiles Spreading over their Lips…._**

 ** _The whole Time Daya was so Worried that hows such Small Baby turn Big like Him and Abhijeet Tensed that how His Dad Understand His Words if He is Not Speaking…._**

 _Still a Small Laugh Escaped from His Mouth Thinking about those Tensions which Releases after many Years when Ashoke Sister started Talking and Walking…_

 _Neha turn Her Direction makes an Annoying Face, gives Her Hubby an Alarm to Disturb His Wife Sound Sleep so now Closed His Eyes and Went to Dreamland…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _A Panic Voice arose in that Small Gathering where Daya sat over Bonnet of His Quillas with Rahul while Ashoke and Rajeev came to Meet them although They are Waiting for Abhijeet who takes His Lecture …_

 _The University Ride of Duo are Little Separate as Both taking Different Major Subjects so There Lectures and Classes Timings are Different…_

 _They came as per their Lectures Timings in Different Vehicles as Abhijeet already Loved His Jeep which He Bought Last Year and Daya Enjoying His Ride in Quillas…._

 _Today They came in Quillas as Ashoke and Rajeev already Updated them about their Plan to Hangout with Duo so Both Abhijeet and Daya Decided to Enjoy that Wonderful Ride in Single Vehicle…_

 _Voice (call): Daya… (all turn head towards voice having Smile in their faces, heard) wahan Abhijeet ki Mishaal kay Group sy Larai ho gayii hy…_

 _Obviously All Rushed inside that Department and Trying to Grab Abhijeet who was in Extreme Angry State…_

 _The Clutter turned Big so University Management Called Both Students Parents on Immediate bases…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman coming out from Principle Room and Rushed in His BMW as Duo already in Hospital where Abhijeet gets Treated as Ashoke and Rajeev just Join this Renowned Hospital of Mumbai named Life Line Hospital…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Abhijeet Discharged from Hospital while move with His Father and Brother as Driver came in their Quillas and Ashoke, Rajeev and Rahul went their Houses…_

 _Abhijeet (sadly looking His Dad straight face over Rear view mirror with): Sorry, Dad…_

 _Pradyuman (just commented as): hmmmm…._

 _Abhijeet Look at His Brother who was Quiet even He feels the Scare of His Brother who still Scared with Blood and Burns as He had not Forgot His Papa Brutally Burnt Body come through Ambulance in His House in His Childhood …_

 _Abhijeet (again): Dad…._

 _Pradyuman (correct the Rear view mirror, Look both His Sons and adds): Aik hafty kay liye Aap ko Suspend kr diya gaya hy…_

 _Abhijeet takes Sigh in that Bad News while Daya Head turn towards Him and He started Angrier…_

 _Daya: ye kya Baat hui Dad…. (rash) Hainnn…_

 _Pradyuman (still straight tonee): Aap Apny Bhai sy Poochein kay ye kya Baat hui hy…_

 _Daya: Abhi nay Un ko Saheh Maara ho ga.. hunh… (hearing Pradyuman HMMM HMMM and feeling Abhijeet Gaze so added Points) Dad, Mishaal Logun ka Group hy hee aisa…_

 _Pradyuman: Aap ko kesy Pata.. (look Him straight with) wo Log tou Management and Marketing mein hoty hain na aur Aap tou IT mein hain…_

 _Daya (sure way): Mujhy Bhai ny bataya hy…_

 _Pradyuman (reached at Villa, Stepping Out as Daya giving Support to His Bhai said): Aap Kal sy Rahul ky Sath jayey ga…_

 _Daya (move with): Dad…_

 _Dad (entering inside with): Main Nahi chahta kay Kal Mujhy phir aana paray…_

 _Daya makes Face while Abhijeet Sadly Sighed, Entering inside the Villa Prepare for another Scolding Lecture…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice 1 (irritative tone): Theek hy Yaar… Mera Bhai hy.. Saga ho Sauteela ho.. (angry) kisi ko kya Farq parta hy aur ye koi Aaj ki Baat Nahi hy Ashoke… Rajat bhi Jaanta hy ye Sub…_

 _Ashoke: Abhijeet, Tumhari Baat Theek hy… (realizing Him the Practical approach with) pr Yaar ye Dunya na… hr Waqt Mauqy Dhoondti hy…_

 _Abhijeet (little calming added): Main Samjhta hun Ashoke, even Ignore bhi krta hun… pr Kub tak Yaar.. Ek Limit bhi tou hoti hy na.. kisi Cheez ko Ignore krny ki… (frustrate way) hr waqt yehi Baat… kahein Business pr Qabza jama ly… kahein Loot kr na ly jaye… Yaqeen karo Ashoke… (telling sadly) Aaj bhi Dad jo Pocket Money dety hain.. jo Paisy Main Usy Pocket Money kay Naam pr deta hun, Rohan Mama, , Nanu… Sub Usi Bunny waly Soft Toy kay Bag mein hoti hay.. jo Main nay Usy First Gift diya tha… School mein… Yaar Usy tou Paisy sirf Dusrun pr Kharach krny mein Maza ataa hy… kya kahun…._

 _Ashoke: acha Tum Tension Mut lo Zyada… (patting over His Shoulder with) wesy Main Ek Hafty Baad ja raha hun…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): ho gaya Tumhara Admission…?_

 _Ashoke: haan Yaar… (happily) ab Next Year aaon ga…_

 _Abhijeet (naughty way): Appointment ly kr aana… (telling proudly) Main Dad ka Business Completely Join krny wala hun…_

 _Ashoke: aby ja.. (telling) Tu ly kr aana Appointment … Famous Neuro Surgeon Dr Ashoke sy…_

 _Abhijeet (teasing): ab Tumhary Assylum kaun aayey…_

 _The Pinch Angrier the Doctor and Now silly Fights again Started while He Left after Some time…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Here Nanu and Abhijeet Walking as He told all the Reason of that Fight to Nana rather His Parents and Brother…_

 _Nana (after hearing all replied): pr Beta, (softly) Aap ko Larna tou Nahi tha na…_

 _Abhijeet: kyun Nana… koi Mery Bhai ko.. Meri Maa ko… (taking deep sigh looking how much He is Controlling over Himself with) kuch bhi Kahy aur Main Khamoshi sy Sunta jaon…_

 _Nana (patting over His Back to Relax Him): acha acha.. Tum Gussa Mut karo…._

 _Abhijeet: Dad, Khafa hain Mujh sy…? (sadly) pr Nana Main kya krta…?_

 _Nana: acha Tum Pareshan Mut ho Beta… (again Relaxing Him) Main Pradyuman sy Baat karun ga…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): hmmmm…_

 _Voice (call): Nana, Bhai… Mumma Khany ky liye Bula rahi hain…._

 _Nana (reply): acha…_

 _They move either Daya came at Lawn and Grabbed Abhijeet arm and Shoulder to Support Him Heard…_

 _Abhijeet: arry, (softly) Main Theek hun Daya…_

 _Daya Leave his Arm with HUNH and moved inside just Turn, came back and takes His Arm in His Soft Grip and takes Him towards Dinning gives a Moment of Smiley Glance between Nana and Abhijeet…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _At Night, Neha gives Medicine to Abhijeet and Stand on His Head so He will take Pills although She does not Ask anything to Him about the Fight and Suspension…_

 _Abhijeet Feels Sad so after taking Pills when Neha about to Move after giving Him Advise of Sleeping, grabs Her Wrist Softly, who turned and See so many Stars on those Deep Expressive Eyes so sat against Him and say…_

 _Neha: arry, Maa ka Gudda aisy Roye ga.. wo bhi (naughty) Inna Bara ho kr…_

 _A Smile appeared over those Lips still Wet in Shade so Neha Hugs Him who said in Sad tone…_

 _Abhijeet (apology tone): Sorry Maa…_

 _Neha: Beta, Mujhy malum hy, Aap Ghalat Nahi ho aur (She knew Her Son is So Close to His Dad too so adds) Dad ko bhi…_

 _Abhijeet (depart): pr Dad, (conffirmely) Naraz tou hain na…?_

 _Neha (wipe a Small Salty drop Peeking to Fall down with): wo kisi aur Baat kr Naraz hain Beta…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): kya Management nay Dad sy kuch kaha hy…_

 _Before Neha Replied, a Soft Call appeared even coming Near and Near as Abhijeet Pressed Her Palm and Signaled Her, Not to give Reply of that Call so His Dad must came to His Room and in Reality it happened seeing Mother and Son Tactice so come Near and tell to Abhijeet sat beside Him with…_

 _Pradyuman (ask): kis nay Kaha kay Main Apny Sher sy Khafa hun.. hummm…_

 _Abhijeet (placed His Head over His chest with): Dad…. Aap ko Pata…_

 _Pradyuman (kiss on His Forehead with): Ssshhhh… Beta.. bas Mujhy Afsoos hy kay Mery Beta ko (spreading His fingers over wounds with) itni Choutein lug gayein…_

 _Abhijeet: arry Dad… (casual) Chalta hy…_

 _Pradyuman: haan bhae… (smiling) itni Bari Company ky coming up GM ko thora Buht tou Toota Phoota hona chahyey.. kyun Neha…?_

 _An Embarrassing Smile Appeared while Both Father and Mother Relaxed their Baby….._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _At Night, Abhijeet felt Daya was Quiet so now its His Responsibility to Relax His Chote so Calls…_

 _Abhijeet: kya hua Dodo ko…. Khargoshy (extend His Arm which Daya grabs so adds after sitting Him in front) kya hua…?_

 _Daya (look at Him Straight and then said after placing His Head over His Chest with): Tum ko Mery liye Nahi Fight krni thi Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet (tease): Chup Chup kay Baatein sunna Sahab pr Suit Nahi krta…_

 _Daya (up his head): Jee nahi, Main nay koi Chup kay Baatein Nahi suni.. Tum hee Loud Speaker laga kr Bol rahy thy… hunh…_

 _Abhijeet Look at Him and again Placed His Head over His Chest Forcefully and just Weaving inside His hairs…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice: Daddy, (sweetly) Yaad hy Aap ko in Logun ki Pehli Fight kub hui thi…._

 _Daddy (started laughing with) : haahhaha… haan… jahan again smiled with) Daya ko Bhook lug gayii thi…_

 _Both Laugh aloud while went to a Memory Lane where having a Small Flashback of that Fight arose…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _The Father came inside as His Both Son's sat over Dining Chairs looking Angry with Each One so Mr. Satam asked…_**

 ** _Mr. Satam : kya hua, aaj (looking Duo keenly with) Mery Dono Poty Baat Nahi kr rahy…?_**

 ** _Pradyuman: Jee Daddy, shayed (naughty way) Larai hui hay Dono ki… (telling even taking Rice in His Plate with) Gari mein bhi Dono Khamosh hee thy…_**

 ** _Mr. Satam: kya hua… (to Abhijeet) kya hua Abhijeet…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: poochyey Sahab sy… (Sahib made face) (all shocked the way Abhijeet started the conversation and His Specific term for His Small Dodo as) Fight ki hy…_**

 ** _Mr's Shaila (shocked): kya…. (to Daya) Daya Aap nay Fight ki…?_**

 ** _Daya (nodded with): Jee Nani…_**

 ** _Nani (ask): kyun..?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (angry): Ek Bacchy ko Mujh sy Chout lug gayii…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (confused): tou…?_**

 ** _Daya (rashly): tou tya Dad…_**

 ** _Neha (strict): Daya, Aap Apny Dad ko ye keh rahy hain… (realizing His Mistake) Sorry krni thi na Us Bacchy sy…_**

 ** _Daya: tou ti thi na Abhi nay, pr (angry way) Uch nay Bhai ko Maala…_**

 ** _Neha (shocked): kya…?._**

 ** _Daya: aul ka… (look at His Bro who down His Head with) Abhi nay tuch Nahi bola tou Main nay Uchy Dhakka dy diya…_**

 ** _Neha who already approached towards Abhijeet, checked His Head having Small Wound so takes Him inside with…_**

 ** _Neha: Jeet, Chalo Bacchy… (tense tone) dekho abhi Dawa lagani paray gi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (worrying way): Maa, Jalti hay na…_**

 ** _Neha: acha Main Thandi wali lagaon gi.. (takes Him) Nahi Jaly gi…_**

 ** _She takes Him inside while the Small Baby look at All Disappointidely and then Grumble…._**

 ** _Daya: hunh (grumble) Mumma ny Daant diya…_**

 ** _Nani: aur kya, Daya ko tou Bhook lag gayii hogi na…_**

 ** _Daya nodded so Nani takes Him inside while Pradyuman Smilingly standing with…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: acha Daddy, (just taking few more Spoons of Rice with) Main chalta hun…_**

 ** _Daya: Dad (coming to Him) Aap tahan ja lahy hain..?_**

 ** _Pradyuman (softly): Office Beta… (pat over His Cheek with) Shaam ko aa jaon ga.. phir Hum Sub Bahar Khana khany chalein gy… Theek…_**

 ** _Daya nodded and Left the place again while Pradyuman look at His Father and said…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: pata Nahi, (confused tone) jub bhi Bahar jata hun, Daya yehi Sawal krta hy.. halanky ab tou Usy Samajh aa jani chahyey kay Main Office jata hun…_**

 ** _Mr. Satam: hmmm, acha Choro… Baccha hy… Neha ko Mut Batana.. bekaar mein Pareshan hogi… Tum sy Poochta hy.. Tum jawab dety ho.. bas Theek hy…._**

 ** _Pradyuman nodded and Left the Place while Later when All asked Abhijeet why He was Not Beat that Kid… He told that Kid was too Small like Daya so how could He Beats Him, gives a Big Smile on All Faces…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice: aur Wo Chotu ka (smilingly) Darwaza Tourna Yaad hy….?_

 _The Hahaha tone takes Both Father and Son Jori to another Ride of Past where They saw….._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Someone Tap over Abhijeet Shoulder who turned and found Rahul with Pale face who said…_**

 ** _Rahul: Abhijeet Chalo.. (tense tone) Daya ko Senior Group kay larkun nay Bathroom mein Band kr diya hy…_**

 ** _Obviously Abhijeet rushed with Rajat and Viren and after Reaching there, before Do or Ask anything…_**

 ** _The Bathroom Door Flew Away and the Growing Giant came out having Scare and Sweat in face and after Roaming found His Half Soul so Hugged Him who was in Complete Stunned phase seeing the Pleading Door rested over Floor…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _They again back in Current having Small laughs over their Lips while Mr. Satam connected it as…_

 _Mr. Satam: aur Yaad hy (ask) Daya ny Kaha kya tha…?_

 _Pradyuman (imitate): Dad wahan itna Andhera tha aur agar wahan Spider aa jata tou…_

 _(naughtly): haan bhae… Spider aa jata tou… (smiley) Problem ho jati na…._

 _Pradyuman: aur (again) Abhijeet ka Wo Straight Shot…._

 _They again went to Memory Lane which gives them a Big Proud moments, Embossed as an Award, showed its Glimpse inside that Crystal Cabinet…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Duo coming back from Shooting Range after Finishing their Shooting Classes… Both Hopped over their Bikes and Rushed to their Usual Tracks…_**

 ** _During their Ride…. Abhijeet at Signal saw a Man having Gun Snatching a Woman Purse, Chain and Bangles…_**

 ** _He takes a U-turn from Signal although Daya goes Straight as He does not gave an Idea What in His Brother Mind…_**

 ** _Obviously He was Too much Tensed but He has No Choice to Go Straight and them take Turn from Round About which is Little Far and then went to another Route so tried to move Fast and Fast…._**

 ** _Abhijeet takes Turn and during Running Bike, take out His Gun, Aiming over Snatcher Hand and Accurately Fired…._**

 ** _The Snatcher Fell while Abhijeet Slid His Bike and then takes a Turn and coming back towards that Lane found Many People Surrounded the Thief…._**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Daddy and Son coming back on Current where Pradyuman Telling His Father about the Consequence They Handled after Abhijeet that Shocking Bravery Attempt with…_

 _Pradyuman (with sigh): Ufff… Shuker Dipanker nay Mamla sanbhal liya tha… warna Abhijeet…_

 _Mr. Satam (ask): aur jo Award mila Bacchy ko…?_

 _Pradyuman (smilingly): wohi tou Dad… acha hua Wo Chor Gang sy taluq rakhta tha aur Abhijeet kay is Attempt ki wajah sy na sirf Wo Pakra gaya balky Gang kay Log bhi…. aur Police nay Abhijeet ko Bravery Award diya… wesy Dad (happily) Buht Proud moment tha Wo…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Time Passes as per its Criteria where Mr. Saxena and Mrs. Shaila Satam Finishes their Rides in Journey of Life…._

 _The Father of Both Bros taking Retirement from His Business Empire just from Board either He is still in Trustees…_

 _Mostly people Astonished as Both current Father and Mother entitled themselves as Guardian of Kids crisscross as They did not Faded those Personalities who after giving Birth with Blessings, Love n Care automatically acquired to be called as Parent either live or Dead. ..._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Elder Son is now coming up as an Emerging Businessman having Sharp Mind, Immediate Decision maker or Skillful Business Analyst having Charming personality which gives a Sparking Glow when the Charmer started giving the Bar of Communications to His Deep Expressive Eyes having Volumes of Words coming in Different Meanings…._

 _The Younger Son now Join the Business on His Elder Bro Continuous Nudging either He is still Kiddish except having a Decent Personality and the Awesomest Smile and Grin which Mostly Working on His Words behalf…._

 _The Parents Offered them to Separate their Rooms but these around 30 years Bachelors , Spending their Lives as an Hostel Bach mates …._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Now a days, The Mother who already Left Her Job after getting Another Son in His Beautiful Life with Her Better Half, Engaging in a Mission of getting Settled His Both Sons in their Life…._

 _The Figures or NANA and still Closed to the Families Members…._

 _Rohan Settled in Mumbai with His Family while Aaya Amma now Retired and giving Her Expertise to Different Maids of house…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _It's a Big Room having Two Floor Beds while with a Big Shelf filled with Different Trophies and Medals…._

 _A man coming inside after taking a Sandwich on His palm and Eating it, seeing His partner Busying inside His Closet so asked…_

 _Daya: kahan (ask) ja rahy ho Abhi…?_

 _Abhijeet (peeping from inside tease): Date pr…_

 _Daya started laughing fell over Bed as when His Mumma wanted to See Him a Girl about His Wedding, His Anger bar really Shoots Up and All Family members Enjoying His Teasing ans Taunting session…_

 _After a Small Laughing Fit, the Healthy Baby standing from Bed, Setting His hairs and say…_

 _Daya: Saturday ko (telling) Rally hy Boss…?_

 _Abhijeet (ask): Entry karwa lii…?_

 _Daya: haan, Quillas ly chalni hay…_

 _Abhijeet (agreed): Done…_

 _Daya: aur Suna hy, (roaming around room with) Last Round mein wo Kharos Rocky bhi aya tha, Shooting mein…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, (proudly) Ghuma kay Do lagayey… Set ho gaya…._

 _Daya (smiley way): around 10 cm kay ander…_

 _Abhijeet (proudly): No, this time 5 Cm…_

 _Daya: matlab, (imitate)Target kafi Chota tha Boss…_

 _Abhijeet started laughing as His Bro Imitating Him although using the Specific Sentence which He mostly told after getting Success in Every Shooting Competition just Changing the Word in between with…_

 _Abhijeet: Target, thora Bara tha Boss…_

 _Daya (leaving with): wesy Abhi… (Abhi look at Him and a Smiley Wink whispers ) Enjoy…._

 _He really Boils but cant Do anything as right now His Mother really gives Him a Good Lesson if He tried to do anything…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Suddenly, during Roaming a Graceful Lady met Someone gives Her a Pleasant Surprise, overwhelmingly uttered…_

 _Voice: Hey Farwa…. (hugs Her and now ask) yahan kahan…?_

 _Farwa: wah wah, Hum tou yahein hain… Tum kahan Ghoom rahi ho (stressed) the Famous Tycon, Mr's Pradyuman…?_

 _Neha (hit on her arm with): Bako Nahi… Main kahan ki Tycon…._

 _Farwa (with laugh): oh mean, U are DON…._

 _Neha: Jee Nahi, Ek Aadarsh Patni, Ek Aagyakari Bahu, Ek Pyari Beti aur Ek Behtareen Maa…_

 _Farwa: hmm, seedhy seedhy bolo, Ek Aurat, Mukammal Rishtun sy Gundi hui…_

 _Neha nodded as Both now went towards Food Court and after taking Seats, started their Continous Talking, inbetween which Farwa said…_

 _Farwa: Uncle kay Jany ka baad Rohan Bhaiyya yahn tou Kum hee aaty hon gy…?_

 _Neha: haan, Kum aaty hain kyunky Un kay Dono Bhanjy jo hr Vacations pr Un ka Sar Khany pohanch jaty hain…_

 _Farwa (alaughingly): hahaha… chalo Acha hy.. wesy bhi Un ka Sar kafi Bara hy…_

 _Neha (burst laugh with): aby… Mery Bhaiyya hain Wo…_

 _Farwa (with naughty wink): isi Baat ka tou Shuker kr rahi hun… (Neha again Smiles, Farwa asked) wesy Tum Akeli…?_

 _Neha ( Disappointed tone): Abhijeet ko Larki Dekhany laaii thi, Dono Bhaiyun nay Plan banaya aur Chote Sahab Baray Sahab ko ly ury…_

 _Farwa: aur (ask) wo Larki…?_

 _Neha: Us ki Family bhi isi Baat ka Rona Ro kr gayii hay kay Us ki Frnds nay bhi Us ko Trap kr liya… (disappointingly) ye aaj kal kay bacchy na…_

 _Farwa: tou Abhijeet, (ask) kisi mein Interested hay…?_

 _Neha (sadly): Kaash hota… Main tou Sach bach jati… pr_

 _Farwa (nodded with): Aagyakari Beta…_

 _Neha: hmmmm, (ask) Tum Batao…_

 _Farwa: arry, Main tou Aik Beti Nimta kr Aish kr rahi hun…._

 _Neha: haan, ye Acha hy Tera Yaar, (telling) Main tou Sach Pareshan ho gayii hun… Abhijeet ka kuch Pakka ho tou Daya ky liye Larkiyaan dekhun…_

 _Farwa: wesy Abhijeet tou Buht Inn hy Media mein aaj kal.. (happily saying) jub sy wo National Shooting Champion bana hy aur suna hy Us nay Long Range mein kisi International Competition ko bhi Win kiya hy..?_

 _Neha: haan, Healthy Shouq hy… (tells) Daya bhi Car Ralleys mein Part leta hy.. balky Aaj kal tou Apny Dad aur Bhai ko Patany mein laga hy, Formula One mein jany ko…_

 _Farwa (encouragingly): Zabardast…_

 _Neha (disagreeing): koi Nahi, kitny Bury Accidents hoty hain waha.. ye Dono Baap Bety tou Usy Bara hee Nahi hony dy rahy.. (telling) hr waqt Us ka Bachpana hee chalta rehta hy.. koi kahy ga kay 30 Saal ka hy Wo… (irritate) abhi tak Kapry bhi Bhai sy Pooch kr select krta hy aur aik is Watsapp/Viber aur Skype ny aur Dimagh Kharab kiya hua hy.. yahan Wo Picture Click kr kay Abhijeet ko Send krta hy wahan wo Sahab, Meeting mein ho kr bhi Khat sy Reply kr dety hain…_

 _Farwa: arry tou kya hua.. (casually) Ghar ka Chota Baccha jitna bhi Bara ho jaye, Chota hee rehta hy…_

 _Neha: Farwa, Kal Shadi hogi, Bacchy hon gy… (realizing with) Khud Socho.. kya Abhijeet ki Biwi ya khud Daya ki Biwi itni Pampering Pasand karein gii…_

 _Farwa: kya Yaar, (tell) aa jaye ga Sub…_

 _Neha: haan, Us kay Dad bhi yehi kehty hain kay Responsibility paray gii tou Seekh ly ga… magar wo Buht Pampered hy…_

 _Farwa: Tum (telling) Bekaar mein Darr rahi ho Neha…?_

 _Neha: Farwa, Abhijeet by Birth Strong Will rakhta hy.. Us nay (Painful tone) Us Umer mein wo Sub Dekha, Mehsus kiya, jahan Soch bhi Nahi hoti, magar Daya.. (sadly) wo Buht Weak Will wala Baccha hy.. Main Nahi chahti kay koi aur Dard Usy Tour daaly… Khud Socho abhi tak Wo Apny Papa, Mom, Nanu ko Khat likhta hy…_

 _Farwa (shockingly): kya, Sach…_

 _Neha (painfully): aur Nahi tou kya…._

 _Farwa: chalo ho skta hy ky Us ki Biwi bhi Abhijeet jesi Loving and Caring ho…?_

 _Neha (straight and strong): Farishty Roz Roz Nahi utra krty Farwa…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Farwa Quiets after feeling the Love and only Love for Her Son from His Mother Each and Every Word, so changes the way of Conversation by asking…_

 _Farwa: ummm, wesy Neha, (ask l aughingly ) ab kya Sochti ho, kya Faisla Saheh tha…?_

 _Neha: Buht Saheh, Buht Zyada Saheh… (soothing tone) Sach Farwa Us waqt yehi socha tha ky Hum Dono, Abhijeet aur Daya kay liye ye Rishta Jorr rahy hain pr, baad mein Aqal aayii kay kahein na kahein Us mein Humara bhi koi Ehsas jura hua tha… Khud Socho, Aaj kya hota, Baba Nahi hoty, Rohan Bhaiyya Apni Zimmadariyun mein Busy, Main Working Woman aur Daya, kitna Khayal rakh paati Main Us pr, Us pr kitna Nazar rakh paati… Sach kehty thy Baba, Rishty Paudun jesy hoty hain, Hum samjhty hain Hum Bejj daal rahy hain, pr Haqeeqat mein Hum Un mein Khud ko Ugnay ka Poora ek Cycle paaty hain aur Paudy tou (lovingly) Jarr sy ly kr Murjhaye huay Phool, Giry huay Patty sy bhi Taluq Nibahata hee hay na…_

 _Farwa: haan Yaar, (telling immature thought of that time with) Us waqt tou yehi tha kay kahein Nehal Bhai kay Sath koi Zyadti tou Nahi ho rahi…?_

 _Neha: haan Saheh kaha, aur Aaj Yaar (with complete sooth of Her Heart) Main Fakhr sy Nehal ko bhi Yaad kr rahi hoti hun, Prady kay Sath Khubsurat Waqt bhi Guzar rahi hun, Apny Barun sy Maan aur Dua bhi ly rahi hun aur Apny Bacchun sy Izzat aur Muhabbat bhi ly rahi hun, bina kisi Dusray Rishtun ko Takleef pohanchaye…_

 _Farwa: haan Neha, (Sweetly) Buht Lucky ho Tum…._

 _Neha: Yaar, Lucky Sub hee hoty hain… bhala (confidently) Bhagwaan kisi ko Unlucky bana skta hy… wo sirf Azmaish/Imtaihaan deta hy… jo Parhy ga, Sukun sy Paper parhy ga, aaram sy Samjh kr Us ka Answer dy ga, Kaamyaab hoga… jo Copy krny ki Koshish kary ga, Jaldbaazi kary ga, Dusrun ki Simt Dekhta rahy ga, Nazar rakkhy ga, Baatein kary ga tou Wo tou Fail ho ga hee na…._

 _Farwa: bas (Softly) Thora Sabar aur Buht sa Shuker aur yehi Kaamyaab Zindagi ka Usool…_

 _Neha nodded Smilingly while Both Enjoying the Rest time and then Left the Venue with a Satisfied Togetherness…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Older Figures already Occupied their Chairs while the Youngest member of Family Lazily takes His Chair and the One Year Elder Buddy started…_

 _Abhijeet: Dad, aaj (complaining) phir Daya Meeting Room mein So gaya tha…?_

 _Daya (shock): kya… (nodded negatively with) bilkul Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (teasing): tou Sahab, Andhery sy bhary Meeting room mein Goggles laga kr, Mazaq krny aayey thy…._

 _Daya: arry wo tou (usual way) Projector ki Light lagti hay na…_

 _Abhijeet: aur 15 minute baad jo Sahab kay (taunting) Kharratun ny Room mein Surr bekheery hain na (Daya make face, Abhijeet added) kya kya kahun…_

 _Daya: tou Subah Subah Jogging pr ly gaye… (stressed) wo bhi Pedal… aur aa kr Sony bhi Nahi diya (to His Father) batayein Dad, koi aisa krta hy Chote sy Bacchy kay sath…?_

 _Mumma: pr kal tou Daya, (telling) Tum jaldi So gaye thy na…?_

 _Abhijeet: Jee Mumma, buht jaldi…. (still having flair of tease in His tone) 12 bajy.. phir 2 bajy achanak Sahib ko Uth kr Kahyal aaya kay Unhun nay Apny Zakhmi (stressed) Malbosh ki Bandage Nahi change ki…_

 _Daya: koi Nahi.. aur Malbosh Nahi… (corrected) Khargosht…._

 _Abhijeet and Pradyuman: Hey Bhagwaan…._

 _Abhijeett: Khargosh Daya… (irritate) Ghost Nahi.. Bewakoof… (telling His Parents) bechary ki Shamiat hee aa gayii… Usy Neend sy Utha Utha kr Bandage ki hay.. wo Bechara Sony ko Pareshan aur Ye Sahab.. Us ki Care krny ko…._

 _Mumma (strict): Daya…_

 _Daya: Mumma, ye (angry way) Bhai na hr waqt Mujhy Daanta rehta hy…_

 _Mumma (agree with scold of Bro as): Saheh Daanta hy…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Daya Grumbling and now exchanging few Silent Glances to His Dad while Mumma whispers to Elder Son with…_

 _Mumma: koi (looking Both Father and Son Isharybaazi said) Farmaish aany wali hy…_

 _Abhijeet: jee, (smiley) Dekh raha hun…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _After a minute, Pradyuman Clearing His Voice, taking Encouraging Vibes from His Small Son and said…_

 _Pradyuman: Abhijeet, (folded Paper and ask) is Weekend tou Aap ki koi Meeting hy na…?_

 _Abhijeet (confusingly): Jee Dad…_

 _Pradyuman: ohh, (sadly) Driver ko bhejna paray ga…_

 _Abhijeet (confuse tone): kya hua Dad…?_

 _Dad: arry Daddy aa rahy hain na… Rishokesh sy? malum tou hay Daya ki Driving sy kitna Pareshan hoty hain tou ye tou ja Nahi paayey ga… Meri Dr sy Appointment hay tou Driver…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts): arry Nahi Dad, koi itni Important Meeting Nahi.. (smoothly) Main Usy Kal Adjust kr leta hun.. Main Nana ko ly aoan ga… Befikr rahyey…_

 _The Yelling of YAHOO while a Big Kiss to His Dad and a Nice Dancing Steps Confusing Both Mother and Son who looking this Phenominal Happy Performance, focusing the Head of Family who said…_

 _Pradyuman: Hum is Weekend Farmhouse ja rahy hain.. (telling in Smile) Daddy Kal aa rahy hain…_

 _Abhijeet: Dad.. (complaining) ye Cheating…_

 _Daya (cutting with): Nahi hay…. ab tou Pakka ho gaya (to Dad) Dad Main Booking krwata hun (coming towards Abhijeet, Wrapped Him Lovingly through His neck, Kissed on His Right Temple and adds) Thank You Bhai…_

 _A Smiles comes over His Lips while Mother Only Jerked Head on His Husband and Son New Antics about all these Naughty Stuff…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _A Big Pool is there… Two Persons Competing each one inside that Water Race while their Dr. Uncle and Nana giving Favor to their Party Person…_

 _A Couple of Husband and Wife Roaming although They thought at Initial Stage of this Relation that They just Knot it for their Kids but after few Years Later , They Realized about their Big Mistakes…_

 _OK, their Kids are the Reason of that Lovely Relation but They also needs it…_

 _A Small Acceptance makes their Life so Wonderful where They never Replace the Placement but giving Addition by making Space in their Hearts and Life because This is called a Happy Life…!_


End file.
